O segredo de Marie Hall adaptação
by Paloma Gomes
Summary: O seu nome vivia envolvido com os das mais belas mulheres da alta sociedade.  Os olhos de Bella voltaram-se com relutância para o rosto do ferido que tornou a gemer.  Edward Cullen. Jogador, pugilista e mulherengo na sua cama!
1. Chapter 1

Esta é a sinopse de o Segredo Marie Hall. eu queria colocar o segredo de Bella Swan mas já existe uma fic com esse nome então eu decide usar o segundo nome de Bella e o Hall de rosalie

Esta é uma obra adaptada de Laurie Brown chamado o segredo de cassandra adaptado para os personagens de Stephanie Meyer

Lembrando eu passei literalmente meses avisando que eu adaptaria esse livro e lembre-se plagio é quando clonamos fics de outros colegas e não quando adaptamos livros

que é este o caso.

Leiam o o livro ou acompanhe esta fic eu garanto que o livro é ótimo

Spoilers:

Bella é uma jovem londrina que escreve romances de amor em uma epoca que mulheres escritoras eram discriminadas então ela cria para si um novo e secreto nome, Marie Hall e isso faz com que ela se meta em inumeras confusôes... ela se finge de viuva, de cortesã, de um garoto que segue O Conde Edward Cullen na busca de informações de seu novo livro, ela até aprende a lutar boxe! este livro tem humor, aventura, romance, suspence vilões e muita gargalhada.

Tudo começou com uma pequena mentira...

Para pagar as dividas da familia, Bella Swan aventura-se secretamente na carreira de escritora de romances.

Um inesperado acidente leva Bella a salvar a vida do irreverente conde Cullen.

Relutante em revelar a sua verdadeira identidade, ela se apresenta ao conde como Marie, seu pseudônimo de escritora, para em seguida desaparecer sem aviso...

Incapaz de esquecer a amável jovem que o socorreu, o conde Cullen não desiste de vasculhar ruas salões de jogo e casas noturnas, a procura da encantadora Marie


	2. prólogo

Prólogo

_Guerra da Criméia, Balaklava, Rússia._

_Outubro, 1854_

_**- Ampute, e será um homem morto.**_

_**O cirurgião inclinou o rosto cansado para seu paciente.**_

_**- Estou tentando salvar a sua vida, Capitão Mansen.**_

_**Edward Cullen, o Conde de Cullen, apertou com força o braço do médico, tentando ignorar os outros homens nos demais leitos da enfermaria imunda do hospital. Confessar sua verdadeira identidade era impossível. Mesmo que seu título de nobreza pudesse lhe dar melhor tratamento médico, sua missão ficaria em perigo.**_

_**A ferida está supurada - disse o cirurgião, franzindo a testa.**_

_**- Mas não há gangrena.**_

_**O homem mais velho arqueou as sombrancelhas. E onde foi que recebeu treinamento médico para afirmar isso, Senhor?**_

_**Edward cerrou os dentes ante a dor. Se não convencesse o médico teimoso, poderia acordar mais tarde sem a perna esquerda.**_

_**- Vi o suficiente nos últimos dias para avaliar minhas próprias condições. Assumo o risco.**_

_**- Não se trata de um jogo de cartas, homem!**_

_**Conciente de seu disfarce de oficial ce cavalaria desleixado, Edward deu de ombros.**_

_**- Sou um jogador, ora essa!**_

_**- Então vou usar uma metáfora que compreenderá. Trata-se da sua vida e suas cartas não são boas.**_

_**Edward não queria perder tempo discutindo sobre sua vida.**_

_**- Mesmo que a ferida cicatrize - continuou o médico -, jamais poderá caminhar de novo com a perna esquerda. Seria melhor usar outra de pau. Acabe logo com essa mão azarada no jogo, e espere a proxíma rodada.**_

_**- Continuo dizendo que não.**_

_**- Então morrerá em poucos dias. Posso ordenar...**_

_**- Desculpe, Senhor.**_

_**O soldado Garret, ordenança de Edward, postou-se entre os dois homens. Depois de deixar no chão alguns embrulhos o homem de cabelos curtos grande e musculo exibiu uma pistola de cano muito longo, e começou a polir o tambor usando um trapo com óleo, e fazendo o cirurgião sair quase correndo.**_

_**- Encontrei um lugar - sussurrou Garret. - É limpo e tranquilo.**_

_**Em silêncio Edward fez uma prece pelo ordenhança que, de modo miraculoso, descobrira comida decente e roupas quentes após a batalha. o inferno devia ser parecido com Balaklava, pensou. Garret salvara-lhe a vida e a sanidade mental.**_

_**- Pensei que não nos sobrará ouro suficiente para conseguir um quarto - replicou.**_

_**- E não sobrou mesmo, mas falei com o criado de um rico mercador ou embaixador árabe.**_

_**- Verdade? **_

_**- Não tenho ainda muita certeza. Porque o homem não fala inglês muito bem, mas pelo que entendi, o amo o deixou para trás com a familia, apressado em partir antes que a luta começasse. Ninguém quer ficar em uma casa de mulçumanos, porém há muito espaço e não lhe cobrarão nada.**_

_**- Em geral quando a esmola é demais o santo desconfia, Garret.**_

_**- Teremos de levar o árabe e sua família conosco quando sairmos da Rússia.**_

_**- Que? - O conde olhou de um lado para o outro a fim de se certificar de que ninguém os ouvia, e completou em voz baixa.**_

_**- Sabe muito bem que não posso!**_

_**Impassível, Garret começou a juntar os pacotes com os parcos pertences de Edward.**_

_**- Pelo menos saíra deste inferno.**_

_**- O que disse a esse árabe? - perguntou o conde cheio de suspeitas.**_

_**- Que o senhor era um nobre e conhecia pessoas que poderiam ajudá-lo.**_

_**Edward conteve uma risada. O maldito título que herdara havia pouco poderia livrálo dos problemas que a bala perdida lhe causara. Escolhera a carreira militar em grande parte para fugir do pai e do título de nobreza, mas parecia que seus dias de soldado estavam contados por causa do ferimento. Entretanto, o personagem que criará para si mesmo, de capitão beberrão e jogador fazia parte de suas investigações.**_

_**Infelizmente o inimigo que procurava continuava solto.**_

_**As mais recentes informações que obtivera deviam ser repassadas pessoalmente ao responsável pelas Relações Exteriores em Whitehall. Lidaria com o árabe quando fosse a hora certa. **_

_**No momento sua prioridade era manter-se vivo e sair da Russia com todas as parte intactas.**_

_**aqui está o prólogo, assim que for possivel irei postar o primeiro capitulo sob o ponto de vista de Bella**_

_**beijos.**_


	3. capitulo primeiro

_**capitulo um**_

_**no jardim da mansão Swan, Inglaterra**_

_**Abril, 1855**_

-**É preciso que seja uma morte rápida.**

**Bella Swan voltou a dobrar a carta da mesma maneira, e guardou-a na caixa.**

**- Não eu gosto de Petter. Ele..**

**- Rosalie. - A voz severa de Bella e a expressão fria eram dirigidas para a irmã mais moça, a fim de evitar que fizesse uma cena melodramatica. - Leu a carta. Jasper está voltando para casa. Ele não menciona quando deveremos aguardá-lo, mas a data da missiva é de várias semanas atrás.**

**- Mas Petter...**

**- Serviu ao que era proposto**

**No íntimo Bella sabia que sentiria saudade. Ter um marido era tão... conveniente, mesmo que fosse fictício e apenas por causa de Jasper. Destestava fazer o papel de viuva inconsolável, mas não tinha alternativa.**

**Rosalie tapou os ouvidos.**

**- Não quero ouvir isso. Petter é divertido e excitante. - caminhou de um banco de mármore do jardim para outro, as botas produzindo um rumor de cascalho. - Petter nos proporcionou festas, convidados nos fins de semana, e um baile de natal.**

**Pobre Rose, lamentou Bella em pensamento. Aos dezesseis anos de idade estava tão ansiosa por diversão que os dez anos de diferença entre as duas pareciam um abismo intransponível. Levantou-se e passou um braço pelos ombros da irmã.**

**- Querida, todos em weathersby sabiam que se tratava de um faz-de-conta, e que meu "marido" Petter nunca existiu de verdade. Era apenas um personagem que inventei. Não poderemos manter a farsa quando Jasper voltar.**

**Rose fungou.**

**Já sei. Mas quando lia aquelas longas cartas que inventava e enviava a Jasper, Petter parecia tão real... como se de fato existisse.**

**- Mas, querida, era esse o objetivo! - Bella entregou-lhe um lenço. Fazer nosso irmão acreditar que tinha um marido que tomava conta de nós duas o deixaria despreocupado a nosso respeito. E agora Jasper está voltando da críméia e tornaremos a vida que tinhamos antes de papai morrer.**

**- Uma vida maçante você quer dizer.**

**Leticia deixou-se cairem um dos bancos.**

**- Ora,querida, temos dias muito ocupados por aqui. Trabalhamos para os orfãos,e...**

**- Sim! Temos os três "R". Responsabilidades, repeitabilidade e... tédio.**

**- Se não me engano, tédio começa com "T".**

**Rose limitou-se a cruzar os braços sobre o peito e a fitar o canteiro de lilases que já estavam florescendo e espalhavam o perfume forte pelo pequeno jardim murado.**

**Bella deixou escapar um suspiro. Ser mãe e pai de Rose nos últimos três anos não fora nada fácil. Se não fosse os aluguéis que recebiam, teriam passado fome no primeiro ano, após saldar as dívidas do pai. Haviam fechado a propriedade na cidade e se mudado para o campo, entretanto, sentia-se orgulhosa do modo como lidara com a situação familiar.**

**Ajustando os óculos sobre o nariz, analisou o perfil da irmã. Será que estava sendo injusta com Rosalie só porque, como a mais velha, fora um fracasso e não conseguira um marido?**

**Bella era alta, delgada, e tinha um carácter forte e autoritário.**

**Seus cabelos castanhos e olhos também castanhos não haviam inspirado nenhuma grande paixão nem sonetos enamorados. Mas Rosalie, com os cabelos dourados e vívidos olhos azuis que herdara da mãe, sem dúvida faria sucesso nos meios aristocráticos.**

**- Creio que poderemos envía-la a Londres para a temporada, e debutar na alta sociedade - disse Bella, sentando-se ao lado da caçula.**

**Rosalie se manteve em silêncio, mas consciente de que a irmã praticava beicinhos e olhares tristes na frente do espelho, Bella mão se comoveu como as outras pessoas que faziam tudo para ver a linda menina sorrir.**

**- Foi o que disse da última vez - resmungou Rose.**

**- Como?**

**- Disse que seu mais recente livro nos faria ir a Londres - queixou-se a caçula.**

**- O orfanato precisavam de um concerto no telhado.**

**- Seus orfãos sempre precisam de alguma coisa.**

**- Não são **_**meus. **_**Porém ajudar os menos afortunados é nosso dever e um prêmio em si. Não se lembra dos rostinhos felizes?**

**- S´me recordo de um bando de diabinhos tentando pôr as mãos sujas em meu vestido branca de Musselina. Ainda não sei se poderemos tirar as manchas.**

**Rose enxugou o canto do olho, e Bella suspirou. Se a irmã era egoísta e egocêntrica só podia culpar a sí mesma. Mimara-a demais, desde a morte da mãe, havia nove anos.**

**Como se corroborasse essa conclusão, Rosse prosseguiu.**

**- Não preciso lembrá-la de que, como minha parenta mais próxima, precisa me ajudar a arrumar um marido, e por certo não conseguirei se ficar aqui.**

**Embora Bella odiasse admitir, Rose estava com a razão. Dentre os homens elegíveis na vizinhança, dois tinham mais de sessenta anos de idade, um apreciava seus cavalos acima de qualquer ser humano, e o último era tão relaxado que nem a esposa do vigário gostava de convidá-lo para jantar. Sem dúvida precisavam ir a Londres e arrumar um marido para Rose.**

**- Com o dinheiro que recebi por A traição de Dora, reabriremos a casa de Londres. A desonra de lucinda poderá lhe render um novo guarda-roupa - Calculou Bella em voz alta. - Prometo que irá debutar, Bella.**

**- Já se esqueceu de seu "marido" Petter? Não poderá me acompanhar se estiver de luto. E não quero A sra Cope como acompanhante, porque é muito lerda e velha.**

**- Tem razão, mas foi nossa ama, e não poderemos nos descartar dela como se fosse um trapo qualquer. Não tem para onde ir.**

**- Isso deixa pendente a questão de quem irá me acompanhar ás festas e bailes.**

**- Não se preocupe. Pensarei em algo. Afinal, não estou realmente de luto...**

**- Então pretende contar a verdade sobre Petter para Jasper?**

**- Sabe que não posso fazer isso. Disse-lhe que petter era muito generoso. Caso nosso irmão descubra que meu "marido" foi uma fraude, irá indagar onde arranjei o dinheiro para restaurar Weathersby. Lembre-se da promessa que me fez de jamais revelar a nosso irmão que sou escritora.**

**- Imagine! Acha vou denegrir sua reputação de solteirona imaculada?**

**Bella não pôde conter uma expressão de desagrado. Apesar de ter vinte e sete anos e ter passado da idade convencional do casamento, ainda não se acostumara com o epíteto de "solteirona".**

**- Além disso - prosseguiu Rose, sem perceber que magoara a irmã -, Se sua carreira escandalosa fosse descoberta, Minhas perspectivas de um bom casamento estariam arruinadas.**

**Sim, Bella sabia que o mundo da caçula girava sempre em torno de si mesma, e arrependeu-se pela milésima vez por ter sido muito condescendente e não ter lhe incutido valores mais profundos.**

**Aborrecida, tratou de mudar de assunto.**

**- Que tal fazermos alguns vestidos para você aqui mesmo em Weathersby até podermos visitar uma costureira em Londres? Espero um pagamento do Sr Volturi a qualquer momento. - Não conseguiu ocultar o orgulho na voz. Creio que A vingança da Donzela dará um bom lucro.**

**- Oh! Falando de seu editor... - Rosalie retirou uma carta do bolso. - Esqueci de lhe entregar isto.**

**Bella riu com alegria.**

**- É isso! Um deposito bancário! A realização de seus sonhos!**

**Antes que abrisse o envelope, Bella a abraçou.**

**- É a melhor irmã do mundo. Quero um vestido de baile em tule cor-de-rosa com miçangas prateadas.**

**Espantada com a súbita mudança de humor da caçula, Bella rasgou o envelope, e precisou fazer força para não estremecer de horror.**

**A carta dizia que A vingança da donzela não dera o retorno esperado pelo Sr. Volturi, e que A desonra de Lucinda não seria publicado. O editor explicava que faltava realismo na cena crucial no salão de jogos.**

**Desesperada, Bella deixou cair a carta sobre o colo.**

**- De quanto é o depósito? - quis saber Rosalie, saltitando de um lado para o outro.**

**Bella tratou de enfiar a carta no bolso. Seria impossível contar a verdade. Rose ainda era uma criança cheia de esperanças e sonhos. Tratou de sorrir e fingir animação.**

**- Se eu lhe dissesse, iria gastar tudo na costureira, meu bem.**

**- Pode ser. Aliás vou agora mesmo preparar uma lista de tudo que irei precisar.**

**Saiu correndo para casa, cantarolando, e Bella agarrou-se ao banco de mármore. O que fazer? O livro no qual trabalhava no momento ia bem , mas não haveria tempo de terminá-lo e publicá-lo para receber o dinheiro antes da temporada londrina. E duvidava, pelo teor da carta, que o Sr. Volturi fosse lhe conceder outro adiantamento.**

**Talvez pudesse reescrever a cena que não o agradara. Então publicaria A desonra de Lucinda. Se pudesse convencê-lo que bastariam uns retoques no livro, ainda haveria chance de salvar os sonhos da irmã.**

**Escrever uma carta ao editor talvez não desse certo, refletiu. Precisava vê-lo pessoalmente, e logo na manhã seguinte.**

**no proxímo capitulo só será publicado na terça que vem!**

**talvez se eu ganhar estimulosos comentarios eu poste antes disso beijos.**


	4. Capitulo dois

_**Capitulo dois**_

_**agradecimentos a Rita cullen, gby00, lara cullen.**_

_**Ps: agradecimento a gby00 por ter me avisado do erro cometido do capitulo dois quando fiz o unpload eu postei o captulo errado.**_

_**obrigado gby00**_

_Bella partiu para Londres na manhã cinzenta e chuvosa. Ignorando os roncos da velha Sra Cupe sentada no assento á sua frente, tratou de pensar no problema sobre petter, que seria como resolver uma das peripecias de suas heroinas._

_De repente a carruagem parou com um solavanco, fazendo SraCope erguer os braços, assustada._

_- Deus, Mike! - gritou Bella para o cocheiro, ajeitando o chapéu que ficara de banda, e alguns grampos soltos. - O que aconteceu?_

_- Um homem está caído na estrada, e tive que frear com violência para que os cavalos não o pisoteassem. Desculpe, senhorita. Deve ser um bêbado que não encontrou o caminho de casa ontem à noite._

_- Ajude-o a sair do meio da estrada, mike. - assim dizendo, Bella tratou de acalmar Cope. logo reiniciaremos a viagem.._

_A porta do coche se abriu._

_- Desculpe, Senhorita, mas temos um problema - falou mike._

_Cope voltara a adormecer, e Bella resolveu apear para não incomodá-la._

_- O que foi, Mike?_

_- É melhor não ver isso, senhorita. O homem está vivo mas em péssimas condições. Parece que foi assaltado._

_Em resposta, Bella empurrou o cocheiro para um lado. Não era nenhuma criança, e poderia ajudar o acidentado. Entretanto, ao postar-se junto ao corpo estendido, desejou não ter fingido ser tão corajosa._

_Mal se via o rosto coberto de sangue, mas os ombros largos denotavam que devia ser um homem forte._

_Agachou-se e retirou parte do sangue de seu rosto com um lenço. _

_- Peguem água na carruagem - ordenou._

_Ben, o lacaio, apressou-se a cumprir a ordem._

_- E a garrafa de uísque que Mike esconde embaixo do assento - prosseguiu Bella._

_Ben lançou um olhar assustado para o cocheiro, que murmurou, espantado._

_- É rum, mas como a senhorita sabia da garrafa?_

_Bella sorriu com superioridade._

_- Adivinhei._

_Nesse instante o ferido abriu os olhos, gemendo, e Bella viu-se arrastada para as profundezas das pupilas de um verde como a cor de uma esmeralda, sentindo uma estranha afinidade com o estranho._

_O momento pareceu durar uma eternidade._

_- Aguente mais um pouco - acabou por sussurar. - Tomaremos conta do Senhor._

_- Não vai durar muito, do jeito como está sangrando - replicou Mike em voz baixa._

_Bella reprimiu as lagrimas. Apesar de ser um estranho, o homem a comovera como nunca. De modo instintivo, segurou-lhe a mão, que ele apertou com força, apesar das condições em que se encontrava._

_- Parece ser um cavalhero - sussurou o cocheiro, observando as roupas elegantes._

_- Deseja que vá chamar socorro, senhorita? - Perguntou Ben._

_Bella tentou tirar a mão e derramar um pouco de água entre os labios ressecados do ferido. Entretando os dedos longos do homem não a soltaram, e se entrelaçaram aos seus. Mike a ajudou._

_- O socorro irá demorar muito tempo - Bella acabou por dizer. - E melhor transportá-lo para Weathersby. A sra Denali poderá cuidar dele._

_Mike assentiu, e Ben o ajudou a carregar o homem. _

_- Vamos colocar dentro da carruagem._

_- Quando se sentiu erguido, o ferido tentou lutar, mas um gemido doloroso escapou-lhe a garganta, e permaneceu quieto, continuando a apertar os dedos de sua salvadora, e forçando-a a caminhar ao lado._

_Já dentro da carruagem, Bella ajeitou-lhe a cabeça no colo, mantendo-o deitado no assento. Mas não contara com o susto de Cope ao acordar e ver um homem ensaguentado dentro do veiculo._

_- Ah! É o Cadavér Amaldiçoado do Pântano! - berrou, encolhendo-se no seu canto. - Deixou sua cova maldita para nos matar!_

_- Tolice, Cope! Fique quieta._

_- Vai sugar nosso sangue com seus dentes de lobo!_

_- Não é o cadaver maldito, Cope!_

_Uma mulher mais fraca que Bella não teria suportado um moribundo ensaguentado no colo e uma velha histérica à frente, mais a Srta Swan, tinha têmpora de aço, e permaneceu no controle da situação. Precisava acalmar cope de qualquer maneira._

_- É Petter - explicou com voz calma._

_O que a levara a dizer tal coisa? O desespero, sem duvida. Dissera o primeiro nome que lhe vinha a cabeça._

_- Petter? - repetiu a velha ama. - Seu marido?_

_- É claro que Cope sabia do personagem inventado em beneficio de Jasper, assim como toda a leal criadagem de Lady swan, mas a memoria da velha já não era boa._

_- Sim querida._

_- O que houve com ele?_

_Voltava para Weatherbyontem, quando Ladrões o atacaram. - Tratou de florear a narrativa com suas proprias ideias. - Seis homens cruéis e sanguinarios. Como Petter não levava muito dinheiro..._

_- Pobre rapaz! Ficará bem?_

_- Espero que sim Cope_

_Logo chegaram em casa, e quatro criados ajudaram a carregar o ferido para dentro._

_A sra. Denali, a governanta, apressou-se a socorrer._

_- O que aconteceu?_

_Mas Bella não teve tempo de responder, porque viu Jasper logo atrás da mulher._

_- Querido! ja chegou!_

_- Que bom revê-la, Bella Mas... Seu vestido está cheio de sangue!_

_- Não é meu sangue e... quando chegou? Como foi sua viagem?_

_- Tudo Bem. - Relanceou um olhar para o corpo inerte que vinha sendo carregado. - Quem é...?_

_Porém a velha cope começou a gritar a plenos pulmões._

_- Ajudem! levem Petter para o quarto!_

_A sra. Denali arregalou os olhos e fitou Bella._

_- P-Petter?_

_- Juro que não esperava conhecer meu cunhado em tais circunstâncias - apartou Jasper._

_- Chamem o dr Geraldy! - gritou cope._

_- O velho Geraldy morreu no inverno passado - disse a sra. Denali com paciencia. - Não se lembra, Cope? Além disso não precisamos de médico. Podemos cuidar dele._

_- Solidário, Jasper apressou-se a correr para a biblioteca e pegar uma garrafa de uísque para manter as forças._

_Bella balançou a cabeça, desanimada. Esperara tanto rever seu irmão que paritira para defender o reino, porém não naquelas circunstancias. E como o ferido continuava a segurar-lhe a mão, teve de acompanhar o cortejo escadas acima._

_Estava levando um estranho para o proprio quarto, pensou. Não podia deixar parecer ao irmão que não se tratava de seu marido, pois uma coisa levaria a outra, e teria de revelar o indecoroso segredo de sua carreira de escritora._

_A situação que vivia era pior do que qualquer aventura que idealizasse para as suas heroínas, refletiu com ironia._

_Que história poderia inventar para sair daquela confusão?_


	5. capitulo três

Sim não é sonho são dois capitulos duplos

não será possivel postar todas as histórias uma vez por semana, por que eu trabalho o dia todo e agora terei de estudar para o vestibular. Então meu tempo será bem mais reduzido. gostaria de agradecer a gby00, Lara Cullen e rita cullen pelos Comentarios e pedir aos leitores fantasmas e aos leitores que adicionaram a fic aos favoritos comentassem para me deixarem saber o que vocês acham se eu tiver mais reviews eu poderei tentar manter os poste em um nivel mais estavel. beijos

_**capitulo quatro**_

**Bella aproximou a poltrona da janela onde os últimos raios do sol ainda brilhavam, e tentou ler, mas não conseguiu. Nem mesmo em seu quarto conseguia relaxar, pois havia um homem na sua cama.**

**Porém qualquer outro lugar da casa era pior. Suas mentiras embora bem intencionadas, fizeram-na cair em uma armadilha.**

**Jasper fora proibido de entrar em seu quarto, mas queria detalhes sobre seu casamento e o ataque contra petter. A criadagem leal, ciente do segredo e prosseguindo com a farsa para o bem dela, a fitava como se tivesse passado de solteirona excêntrica para louca. **

**Deixando o livro de lado, levantou-se e flexionou os ombros, aproximando-se do ferido. A sra. Cope e Ben haviam amarrado os pulsos e tornozelos dele ás quatro colunas da cama, para que não se debatesse e fizesse a ferida abrir outra vez.**

**- Quem é você? - sussurou, inclinando-se e afastando uma mecha do rosto pálido.**

**Haviam vestido um camisolão estranho, mas Bella bem podia imaginar sua elegância em trajes de gala. Como seria valsar com aquele homem? Sua imaginação fértil idealizou um jardim ao luar e o perfume de rosas. Música ecoaria em meio á brisa de verão, enquanto ergueria a mão paa pousar no ombro largo.**

**Surpresa por ver que continuava segurando a mecha de cabelos do desconhecido, afastou-se com pressa. O que estava fazendo?**

**- Voltou para a poltrona e pegou o livro. Que idéia sua! Valsar com o estranho! Mas um minuto e o teria beijado!**

**Beijos apaixonados eram perfeitos para suas heroínas, porém na vida real sua situação era bem diferente. Só fora beijada uma vez aos dez anos de idade, por um amigo do irmão. Quando escrevia sabia como narrar um verdadeiro beijo de amor em seus mínimos detalhes, mas tudo por causa de sua imaginação e da leitura de muitos romances.**

**O estranho gemeu e virou o rosto em sua direção. Bella admirou-lhe a boca bem feita e os labios sensuais. Nesse instante a sra. Denali entrou no quarto.**

**- creio que está despertando - anunciou Bella.**

**- Isso é mau. Precisamos tirá-lo daqui antes que nos veja.**

**- Não está exagerando, sra. Denali? Tenho certeza que quando explicar a situação...**

**- Está sendo procurado.**

**- É um criminoso?**

**Bella voltou a fitá-lo. Nunca conhecera um bandido, mas aquele homem parecia mais um heroí.**

**A sra. Denali chamou mike que permanecera na soleira da porta.**

**- Conte o que descobriu na cidade.**

**- Os amigos deste homem ofereceram uma recompensa para quem souber seu paradeiro, e o delegado Caius quer receber o dinheiro.**

**- Mas não o raptamos. Ao contrario, o salvamos - redarguiu bella.**

**- Isso não irá importar para Caius - disse o cocheiro. - Procura confusão comigo e Ben desde o inverno passado, quando provamos que prendera o imão de Ben injustamente. Caius vai adorar nos incriminar por qualquer coisa e receber uma recompensa à nossa custa.**

**- Então explicaremos...**

**- Quem irá confirmar sua história, senhorita? - apontou a sra. Denali. - Pode garantir que este homem irá reconhecer quem o agrediu? Jurará que não foi Mike nem Ben? E a senhorita pode provar que não o manteve aqui contra a sua vontade?**

**- Isso tudo é ridiculo! Ora! Quem irá acreditar que eu...**

**Bella aproximou-se da cama e começou a desamarrar os tornozelos do ferido.**

**- Ninguem areditará que a senhorita o raptou - disse o cocheiro com calma -, mas Caius será impiedoso comigo e Ben.**

**Dê-lhe um fiapo de duvida, e se agarrará com unhas e dentes.**

**Bella não podia pensar em ver seus fiéis criados presos. Se isso acontecesse, teria de revelar tudo a Jasper. Se o escândalo chegasse aos jornais de Londres, a chance de Rose ser uma debutante estaria arruinada. Necessitava tomar providências depressa, concluiu.**

**- É preciso removê-lo daqui.**

**- Vou arranjar uma maca - replicou Mike.**

**- Onde estão Jasper e Rosalie?**

**- Sua irmã se trancou no quarto com uma caixa de chocolates, e seu irmão bebeu todo o uísque da blibioteca e adormeceu lá.**

**- Rosalie me prometeu que não o deixaria beber.**

**A retrucou de modo pratico:**

**- No momento temos um outro problema para enfrentar, senhorita.**

**- Fez um movimento de cabeça em direção à cama.**

**- sim, é claro - retrucou Bella. Lidaria com Jasper mais tarde, porque primeiro precisava remover o convidado inesperado.**

**- Vamos levá-lo de volta ao lugar onde o encontramos, mas é melhor esperar até que anoiteça.**

**- E as ataduras? - lembrou a governanta. Verão que foi medicado.**

**- Então levaremos para perto de Londres. Assim ninguém podera nos envolver nessa história.**

**A sra. Denali coçou o queixo.**

**- A senhorita tem uma imaginação tão fértil que até me dá medo.**

**Bella sorriu. Era como elaborar uma trama de uma nova novela, pensou. Tentou lembrar de todos que haviam visto o homem ferido.**

**- Daremos um jeito para que a Sra. cope pense que foi tudo um pesadelo - disse com um certo remorso, pois não gostava de enganar a pobre velha. Os demais criados são leais e não dirão uma palavra a respeito.**

**A governanta cruzou os braços sobre o peito.**

**- E o sr. Jasper?**

**Bella começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro do quarto.**

**- Meu irmão mal o viu quando chegou aqui. Já sei! Anunciaremos que Petter morreu e o enterraremos amanhã. - Vendo a expressão chocada no rosto da sra. Denali e de Mike, deu de ombros. - Pelo amor de Deus! Estamos falando de alguém que não existe! Colocaremos pedras em um caixão e realizaremos o enterro para enganar o Jasper.**

**A governanta deu um suspiro de alívio, mas logo voltou a ficar preocupada.**

**- Será que Jasper irá ficar desconfiado se não houver um vélorio?**

**- Direi que o último pedido de Petter era de ser logo enterrado.**

**- E um padre? - arriscou Mike.**

**- Petter era ateu. - Bella examinou o relogio que pendia de uma corrente em seu pescoço. - Faltam quatro horas para o por-do-sol.**

**Mike tratou de tomar providências, e a sra Denali postou-se na soleira da porta.**

**- Se o ferido voltar a se agitar, dê-lhe outra dose de láudano.**

**-E melhor que continue dormindo.**

**Já saindo, deu meia-volta.**

**Oh! Mike descobriu que seu nome é Cullen disse por sobre o ombro. Conde de Cullen.**

**Bella voltou-se para a cama de mod brusco. Cullen? Mesmo no campo ouvira falar sobre ele. Um jogador inveterado e pugilista invencivel, que resolvia suas dividas de honra no ringue, já que o duelo fora proibido.**

**Além disso, era o maior mulherengo de Londres, e seu nome vivia envolvidos com os das mais belas mulheres da alta sociedade.**

**Os olhos de Bella voltaram com relutância para o rosto do ferido que tornou a gemer.**

**Cullen. Jogador pugilista e mulherengo... **_**Na sua cama!**_


	6. capitulo quatro

Além disso, era o maior mulherengo de Londres, e seu nome vivia envolvido com os das mais belas mulheres da alta sociedade.

Os olhos de Anne voltaram-se com relutância para o rosto do ferido que tornou a gemer.

Edward Cullen. Jogador, pugilista e mulherengo... _Na sua cama!_

Desculpem por ter sido tão relapsa com vocês, e ter postado o capitulo errado. Apesar de a maioria lerem e não comentar, se tiver apenas um comentando, eu vou postar.

Beijos e até breve.

_Capitulo quatro parte um e dois_

Não era a primeira vez que acordava na cama de uma mulher, mas em geral costumava se lembrar com quem passara a noite.

Sabia que estava em um quarto feminino antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Os aposentos de uma dama tinham um perfume diferente. Voltou a usar o olfato. Lençóis frescos com cheiro de lilases e... Um outro odor, mas de remédio.

Abriu os olhos de repente e uma rápida análise o fez perceber que não era um quarto conhecido e não estava ali pelos motivos costumeiros.

Um vulto feminino surgiu à sua frente. Usava um vestido dis creto de seda verde, e não parecia o tipo de mulher com quem costumava se deitar.

A figura se inclinou sobre ele, e embora não a visse com nitidez, pois continuava com a visão embaçada, percebeu que não era do tipo espalhafatoso, mas que havia uma grande sensualidade por trás dos cabelos penteados em um coque severo e da gola alta de seu traje. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam como chocolate, e a luz do sol...

_O sol! _Edward praguejou em voz baixa, diante da pontada de dor que o fez recordar a noite anterior. Galopara de modo temerário por uma estrada desconhecida e pagara pelo erro.

Sua missão secreta atual estava sendo muito difícil. Precisava identificar os membros de uma sociedade comercial que haviam fornecido produtos bélicos e víveres de má qualidade ao país. Esses homens eram tão criminosos como se tivessem enfileirado milha res de soldados ingleses e atirado no coração deles. E iriam pagar por seus crimes assim que os encontrasse, pensou Edward. Com um gemido, voltou a pender a cabeça sobre os travesseiros.

— Onde estou? Como cheguei aqui?

A figura de mulher deu um pulo para trás, ante o som de sua voz. Limpou a garganta, e respondeu.

— Nós o encontramos na estrada. Não se recorda? Foi atacado por assaltantes.

Edward balançou a cabeça a fim de clarear as idéias, mas tudo continuava caótico. Não se lembrava muito da noite do acidente, mas tinha certeza que o ataque sofrido não fora uma coincidência. Entretanto, se todos acreditassem que se tratara de um assalto co mum de beira de estrada, evitaria uma série de perguntas.

— Foi ferido no braço, cabeça e pescoço. Seu ombro está muito machucado e tem um galo enorme da testa. No geral, teve sorte em escapar com vida — prosseguiu a mulher.

Edward sentia a cabeça pesada, mas apesar da tontura, per cebeu que a mulher não respondera sua primeira pergunta. Onde estava? Ela o fazia lembrar de uma ave observando um gato. Não parava de ajeitar os cabelos, alisar a saia e torcer as mãos, evitando encará-lo.

Estava acostumado a ver as mulheres inquietas ao seu lado, mas não de maneira tão óbvia. Em geral escondiam o rosto atrás de leques e lenços rendados em um tolo ritual de flerte. Ergueu a mão até o rosto e percebeu que estava inchado. Não devia estar com a melhor das aparências.

— Seu rosto está apenas inchado — disse ela, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

— Mas ficará bem dentro de algumas semanas.

Semanas? Por mais que lhe agradasse ficar ali com o anjo de olhos marrons, mesmo que sua vista turva não distinguisse bem seus traços, tinha uma missão a cumprir.

— Que horas são?

— Duas e quinze da manhã.

O conde Edward tentou se sentar.

— Se tiver a gentileza de providenciar meu cavalo, preciso partir.

— Que cavalo? Não vimos nenhum quando o encontramos. Os ladrões devem tê-lo roubado também.

O conde voltou a praguejar em pensamento. Se tivesse sorte, pensou, seu corcel Apoio teria retornado ao estábulo sozinho. Talvez pudesse tomar emprestado outro animal. Percebeu que estava nu por baixo do estranho camisolão, e imaginou quem o teria despido.

— Então gostaria de ter minhas roupas de volta, por favor.

— Não pode ir embora agora — murmurou a mulher, dando a volta na cama e pegando um frasco da mesinha-de-cabeceira. — Tome isto. Aliviará a dor.

Edward fez uma careta ante o odor desagradável do líquido.

— Prefiro um uísque.

— Se tomar isto, providenciarei a bebida. O conde a fitou, avaliando sua sinceridade.

— Vamos lá. Só um gole.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto angelical da mulher e, apesar de continuar com a visão embaçada, Edward ficou encantado. Abriu a boca de modo automático, segurou a mão da enfermeira, e tomou o remédio.

— Como se chama, senhorita?

— Isso não tem importância.

— Para mim sim.

A mulher libertou a mão com um gesto rápido, e hesitou um instante.

— Marie.

Edward sentia-se em débito com sua salvadora, mas algo lhe dizia que a insultaria se oferecesse dinheiro. Então removeu o anel com sinete de seu dedo mínimo da mão direita.

— Salvou minha vida. Isto será para lembrá-la que tenho uma dívida a pagar.

— Não posso aceitar.

Assim dizendo, a mulher deu alguns passos atrás.

— Pode e deve. E se há algo de que necessite, precisa me dizer. Tentou se mover, mas voltou a gemer de dor.

Isso a fez se aproximar para ajudá-lo, e logo o conde segurou-a outra vez. Colocou o anel na palma de sua mão.

— Por favor, aceite.

Pareceu-lhe que por fim ela concordava, mas uma névoa escura o envolveu e voltou a adormecer.

— Não aprovo isso.

Bella não teve certeza se o velho mordomo, Manson Denali, se referia ao personagem de Peter, ou ao fato de estarem fora de casa no meio da noite. manson franziu a testa para sua irmã, a governanta, que estava vestida como uma criada de fazenda, e para a carreta de leite que transportaria Edward até uma taberna discreta perto de Londres. Fungou ao ver Mike, o cocheiro, preparar tudo para a partida.

Não existiam muitas coisas que o velho Manson aprovava, refletiu Bella.

Assim que Mike acabou de arrumar algumas mantas entre os recipientes que continham leite, Bella subiu na carroça.

— O que está fazendo, senhorita?

— Não está planejando ir também? — perguntou a governanta, tão espantada quanto o irmão.

Mas era isso que Bella pretendia fazer. O plano era bom, porém não permitiria que seus leais empregados fossem presos por rapto caso a polícia descobrisse o lorde na carroça. Apertou o manto de lã marrom em torno dos ombros, e ajeitou os pés com botas rústicas.

— Ficarei bem aqui. Se tudo der certo, estaremos de volta antes do alvorecer, e ninguém tomará conhecimento de nossa pequena aventura.

E se as coisas não dessem certo, refletiu, diria ao delegado Caius que era a única responsável por tudo.

Mike cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Isso não fazia parte do plano.

— Fazia sim, apenas omiti o detalhe.

— Não teria concordado em ajudá-la se soubesse que viria, senhorita.

— E foi por isso que não contei — replicou Bella com um sorriso.

Mas uma hora após encetar viagem, já não se sentia tão anima da. A cabeça de Bella repousava em sua perna que formigava. Cada vez que tentava se ajeitar, batia com o ombro em um dos recipientes de lata. Além disso, os movimentos da carroça faziam as latas chacoalharem, e isso lhe dera uma forte dor de cabeça. Entretanto Mike e a Sra. Denali tagarelavam como estivessem fazendo um passeio dominical.

Bella acordou quando o veículo parou com um solavanco, e um homem enorme usando um avental de taberneiro, erguia uma lanterna.

— O que temos aqui? — perguntou com um sorriso,

Só então Bella percebeu que estava deitada ao lado de Edward, a cabeça encostada em seu peito e os braços do cavalheiro à sua volta. Tentou se levantar, mas as saias tinham ficado presas sob as pernas do conde.

_E eu que _desejava abandoná-lo de modo discreto, pensou Bella. Seu plano não incluía uma platéia, nem esperava ser descoberta em atitude tão comprometedora. Como se permitira dormir tanto? Por certo Mike a pusera ao lado do ferido.

Mas não havia tempo para ponderar sobre seu comportamento escandaloso, refletiu. Sua principal responsabilidade era manter os criados fora de perigo. Assim que o ferido fosse instalado em um quarto, desapareceria. Aos tropeções, desceu da carroça.

— Meu marido foi ferido — anunciou, contando a história que engendrara caso se fizesse necessário. Apontou para Mike, Manson e a Carmen. — Esta boa gente nos trouxe até aqui. Tem um quarto onde possa descansar com meu esposo?

— E claro — replicou o taberneiro.

Enquanto o homem se afastava, Bella sussurrou para os amigos.

— Sigam em frente. Irei encontrá-los na próxima curva da es trada, assim que me liberar.

Aproveitando a hesitação dos dois, deu-lhes as costas e seguiu o taberneiro, porém mal dera um passo, sua animação se transfor mou em pânico.

— Venha, conde Edward — disse o taberneiro, segurando o conde desacordado nos braços.

— Vou colocá-lo no quarto de sempre.

— O senhor o conhece?

— Seu marido costuma parar aqui de vez em quando com os amigos.

Bella relanceou o olhar para a carreta que se distanciava. Por sorte Mike e a governanta não haviam ouvido esse discurso. Entretanto ela estava em maus lençóis.

O taberneiro riu.

— Minha esposa ficará contente em conhecê-la, senhora. Sem pre diz ao conde que deveria se casar e ter um monte de filhos.

Com os joelhos trêmulos, Bella seguiu o homenzarrão que car regava o lorde. Isso não fazia parte de seu plano, pensou. Engen drara algo simples e verossímil como costumava escrever em suas novelas, mas perdera o controle da situação.

Sua única esperança era que Edward dormisse por algumas horas.

—Meu Deus! — exclamou a Sra. stanley, esposa do taberneiro, entregando uma xícara de chá fumegante para Bella. — Não ficou apavorada quando viu os assaltantes?

Bella não planejara fazer uma descrição dos ladrões, mas ao ver a expressão assustada da boa mulher ficou sensibilizada.

— Agora está em segurança, querida, não precisa ter medo. Bella sabia que o Sr. Stanley e um criado estavam colocando Edward na cama ao lado, mas recusou-se a olhar.

— Ora! — exclamou o Sr. Stanley. — Já está com curativos! Bella apressou-se a fazer uso de sua vivida imaginação.

— O casal na carreta de leite providenciou as bandagens. Ti nham tudo em uma caixa de primeiros socorros. Gente muito pre venida!

— Que bom. — A Sra. Stanley fez um gesto para o marido sair, e sorriu para Bella.

— Mandei o criado chamar o médico apenas para nossa tran qüilidade.

Confusa, Bella levou sem querer a mão ao estômago, e a boa senhora a fitou de modo curioso.

— Não! — exclamou, compreendendo que a sra. Stanley pen sara que estava grávida. — Não se trata disso!

— Não precisa ficar envergonhada, querida. Conde Edward Cullen é um homem muito viril, e sempre tratei de afastar minhas três filhas dele.

Fez muito bem, pensou Bella, dizendo em voz alta:

— Gostaria de descansar um pouco até o médico chegar.

— Então é só chamar se precisar de algo.

— Obrigada por sua gentileza, Sra. Stanley.

Por fim sozinha, Bella começou a fazer uma contagem regres siva para sua escapada. Um. Estaria Edward bem de fato? Dois, três. Levantou-se da poltrona. Quatro cinco. Mas... e se a viagem desconfortável na carreta tivesse lhe causado algum dano? Seis. E se houvesse exagerado na última dose de láudano?

Sete. Não conseguia ouvi-lo respirar. Era melhor verificar. Oito. Aproximou-se da cama, Nove. Era preciso eliminar todas as dú vidas antes de partir.

Dez. Bella postou-se ao lado da cama.

Mesmo dormindo, o conde exalava força como se fosse um tigre em repouso. Um herói perfeito de suas histórias, que tivesse ganhado vida própria.

Como seria um filho de Edward? Uma filha? Pensou. Uma menina com cachos ruivos e profundos olhos verdes. Mas o queixo firme e o nariz reto iriam para um menino. Sem querer voltou a tocar o ventre, e de repente percebeu o que estava fazendo, abai xando a mão com rapidez. Há quanto tempo estaria divagando? Segundos? Minutos?

Deu meia-volta para partir, e seus dedos sentiram o anel de Edward no bolso. Refletiu que se o deixasse sobre o criado-mudo talvez o nobre não o visse. Poderia enfiar a jóia em um bolso de sua roupa, porém haveria a possibilidade de cair e se perder. Se de fato era um bem de família, não seria elegante menosprezá-lo. O melhor era enfiá-lo de novo no dedo do lorde. Mas isso a obri garia a procurar sua mão debaixo dos lençóis.

Com medo de perder a jóia antes de devolvê-la, Bella enfiou-a no dedo anular. Edward o usava no mindinho, portanto serviu como uma luva na mão delgada da escritora. Com um gesto deli cado de despedida, tentou ajeitar as cobertas mas, de repente, um braço forte a segurou pela cintura, derrubando-a sobre a cama.

Era a segunda vez que Bella se via deitada ao lado de um ho mem. Mortificada, tentou escapar do abraço.

— Calma querida — resmungou Edward.

Passou uma perna pelo corpo de Bella, a fim de imobilizá-la.

— Deixe-me ir! Por favor!

O conde flexionou o ombro testando a dor, e percebeu que es tava melhor. Apenas sua visão continuava muito embaçada, mas sabia onde estava.

— Já que a sra. Stanley não permite prostitutas em seu estabe lecimento, você deve ser uma ladra.

A jovem se debatia, porém não era homem de deixar uma opor tunidade como aquela escapar de seus dedos. Com gesto lento, percorreu o corpo de Bella com a mão.

— Deixe-me ou gritarei!

— Isso faria Stanley correr para este quarto, e não vou gostar. Também não, acrescentou Bella em pensamento.

— Então lhe peço que seja um cavalheiro e me deixe ir.

— E quem lhe disse que sou um cavalheiro, querida?

Na verdade, refletiu o conde, parecia mais um menino inexpe riente, pois a proximidade física daquela mulher, totalmente ves tida e sem dúvida pouco inclinada a adotar ares sensuais, o deixava excitado como jamais se sentira.

— Pare — sussurrou Bella.

Na verdade não quero que pare, pensou com cinismo.

Sua visão embaçada só distinguia os olhos marrons como chocolate.

Inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a na boca diversas vezes, sentindo um deleite e uma atração como jamais experimentara na vida. Mo vimentando-se depressa, rolou na cama, fazendo com que Bella ficasse sob seu corpo.

— Qual é seu nome? Não posso continuar chamando-a de querida.

— Preciso ir. Alguém me espera.

— Deixe que espere.

Inclinou-se mais e beijou-a no pescoço, sentindo a maciez e o perfume da pele quente.

— Fique mais um pouco...

Faria com que esquecesse fosse lá quem fosse que a aguardava, pensou Edward.

Então sentiu o golpe forte na têmpora, e antes de perder os sentidos, lembrou-se que já vira aqueles olhos marrons. Marie...

Após esse pensamento, mergulhou em um mar de esquecimento temporário.

Bella não conseguia erguê-lo, mas esgueirou-se, fugindo ao peso do corpo inerte. Levantou-se da cama, recolocou sobre o criado-mudo o castiçal com o qual o atingira, e ajeitou as roupas.

Como ousara tratá-la daquele modo? Relanceou um olhar para Edward cuja semi nudez surgia em meio aos lençóis revirados, e foi obrigada a admitir que era mais bonito do que imaginara. A visão dos músculos bem delineados produziu um calor intenso em seu corpo. Precisava partir.

Sons vindos do andar de baixo a alertaram que o médico e a Sra. Stanley logo subiriam para ver o doente. Voltou a olhar para a cama, aproximou-se e ajeitou as cobertas sobre o corpo quase despido de Edward, que respirava de modo compassado.

Espero que não pegue um resfriado, pensou Bella.

Agarrou seu manto e chapéu, e esgueirou-se por uma porta la teral. Só muito mais tarde, quando os primeiros raios do sol a alcançaram, sentada na parte de trás da carreta e voltando para casa, permitiu que lágrimas quentes rolassem em seu rosto.

Edward segurou a cabeça dolorida enquanto descia a escada em direção ao bar da taberna. Semicerrou os olhos ante a luz forte do sol que entrava pelas janelas, e agradeceu o fato da sala estar ainda na penumbra. Fora difícil se vestir, mas o Sr. Stanley pareceu não notar nenhum desleixo.

— Milorde — saudou a Sra. Stanley que polia o tampo das mesas.

— Como passou a...

— Procuro uma mulher — interrompeu Edward.

Sua raiva e a ansiedade por respostas o fez falar em tom brusco e ríspido, que costumava usar apenas nas discussões com os ami gos e nunca com os mais humildes. Engoliu em seco e prosseguiu de modo mais suave.

— Uma estranha que...

Em resposta, a mulher do taberneiro cruzou os braços sobre o peito volumoso e respirou fundo.

— Sempre digo que um homem deve primeiro cuidar do que é seu.

Ante as palavras enigmáticas, Edward sacudiu a cabeça ten tando clarear as idéias. Desistiu ao sentir uma pontada de dor, e murmurou:

— Tinha cabelos castanhos...

Vendo a intransigência da esposa, o sr. Stanley adiantou-se.

— Isso é assunto de homens — vociferou.

Segurando o conde com delicadeza, afastou-o da Sra. Stanley.

— Uma mulher... — insistiu Edward.

— Talvez não devesse me meter, mas o conheço desde menino, milorde.

— A mulher...

— Pode não acreditar, mas também fui um homem do mundo. Entretanto chega uma hora em que se deve fincar raízes.

O rumor de uma carruagem se aproximando e os cascos dos cavalos batendo nos cascalhos, fez o conde segurar a cabeça, re freando a dor. Encostou a testa sobre o tampo do balcão do bar e tentou não prestar atenção na lenga-lenga de Stanley.

— A fragilidade das mulheres...

O que lhe importava isso? Só queria informações sobre o para deiro da criatura que salvara sua vida e depois quase o matara com um castiçal. Dominando as marteladas no cérebro, resmungou.

— Só preciso...

— Sei de suas necessidades, meu filho, mas o casamento é... A balbúrdia de vários homens entrando na taberna fez Edward perder o rumo da conversa. Incapaz de conter um gemido ante a dor de cabeça insuportável, fechou os olhos.

Não sabia se desejava beijá-la ou matá-la, só compreendia que talvez fosse tarde para alcançar Marie.

— Edward!

Voltou-se e viu-se frente a frente com as duas pessoas que não desejava ver nessa manhã. Seth Clewater e Jacob Black, seus assistentes e aspirantes a agentes secretos. Por que o governo de sejara aqueles dois no caso atual era um mistério para o conde. A última coisa que precisava era de dois rapazinhos desastrados e inexperientes atrapalhando mais do que ajudando.

— Impossível imaginar como veio parar aqui — disse Seth, aproximando-se.

— Pensamos que F...

A frase foi interrompida, pois Edward tampou-lhe a boca com a mão, fazendo uma careta de dor ante o movimento brusco. Jacob postou-se do outro lado.

— Pensamos que tivesse sido seqüestrado, drogado e inter rogado.

Embora olhasse para todos os cantos para se certificar que não fora ouvido, era fácil perceber como se sentia excitado pela aventura.

Edward fincou os cotovelos no tampo do balcão e apertou as têmporas com os dedos. Jovens aristocratas tolos! Agiam como se taberneiros e criados fizessem parte da mobília e não fossem pes soas com ouvidos! Se aqueles dois pretendiam auxiliar o governo, tinham muito que aprender, refletiu com desânimo. De preferência com outro agente secreto experiente, mas não ele.

— Infelizmente tivemos que deixar a tarefa de procurá-lo para a polícia — sussurrou Jacob com seriedade.

— Eu e Jacob vamos nos encontrar com o capitão Marcos ao meio-dia — informou Seth.

Sorria, satisfeito consigo mesmo, como se fosse um garotinho oferecendo uma flor para sua babá.

Edward reteve um resmungo de frustração. O que aqueles dois fedelhos sabiam sobre obter informações passando por peri gos e ameaças?

Raios! Detesto bancar a ama-seca! Pensou.

Entretanto sabia, pela experiência das últimas semanas, que não conseguiria dissuadi-los. Precisava acompanhá-los para evitar que fizessem alguma tolice ou caíssem em armadilhas. Como um már tir a caminho do cadafalso, murmurou.

— Vamos.

Mas Marie continuava em seus pensamentos.


	7. capitulo cinco

Capitulo cinco

_Londres, Outubro_

Bella andava de um lado para o outro no pequeno escritório de Blackthorne, enquanto aguardava que o editor acabasse a leitura de seu novo romance. Suas saias de crepe negro roçavam pilhas de manuscritos e livros, levantando poeira. O odor forte de papel se misturava ao da tinta das prensas na sala dos fundos.

Arrancou das costas o incômodo xale de viúva, e lamentou pela centésima vez as mentiras sobre o pretenso funeral do ma rido. Mas provara ser também uma boa atriz, chorando e suspi rando na presença de Jasper, e evitara suas perguntas indiscretas, fingindo soluçar de modo desconsolado, cada vez que o irmão tentava saber mais.

Jasper acreditara piamente que Peter morrera, portanto fora obrigada a se trajar de preto por seis longos meses, até convencê-lo a trazê-la com Rose para Londres.

O luto de um semestre atrasara o ingresso de Rose na alta so ciedade, mas mesmo se a irmã mais velha e "viúva" não podia ainda freqüentar bailes e festas, acompanhava a debutante às com pras, chás, visitas diurnas, mais compras, passeios de carruagem em Hyde Park... e mais compras.

Bella levara três semanas para se desvencilhar da irmã exigente e poder visitar o editor.

Seu último livro publicado, _A Princesa Cigana, _terminado no longo e maçante verão, rendera o suficiente para proporcionar um novo e razoável guarda-roupa a Rose. Logo de início a caçula já despontava como uma das grandes belezas da temporada. A enxurrada de convites as obrigara a fazer visitas adicionais à cos tureira e às luvarias e sapatarias.

Era preciso que Blackthorne publicasse _A Desonra de Lucinda, _pensava Bella, enquanto prosseguia com sua caminhada de um lado para o outro do escritório, tomando cuidado para não derrubar as pilhas de manuscritos e livros.

Tudo se resumia à tal cena que não agradara o editor, mas que fora reescrita.

Por fim Blackthorne virou a última página, ergueu o rosto, fran ziu a testa, e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Ainda não está bom. Nem mesmo perto do que desejo. Bella suspirou fundo. Como uma simples cena podia estragar toda a obra?

— Mas, Sr. Blackthorne, minhas leitoras não sabem como é o interior de um salão de jogos.

— Nunca subestime suas leitoras.

— Que tal se modificar de novo a cena? Torná-la mais real? Publicará meu manuscrito?

O editor recostou-se na cadeira, fazendo com que o ventre rotundo se apoiasse no tampo da escrivaninha. Afagou a barba branca como a neve e fitou o teto.

Logo que o conhecera, sua aparência de Papai Noel fizera Bella se enganar, julgando-o bonachão e con descendente, mas por baixo do rosto afável e paternal encobria-se um espírito obstinado e autocrata.

A cadeira rangeu quando Blackthorne voltou a se inclinar para frente.

— Sim. Se conseguir me apresentar uma descrição real da sala de jogatina, creio que o restante do livro está razoável para ser publicado.

Bella ignorou o adjetivo "razoável", e empurrou uma cadeira para mais perto do editor. Sentou-se, retirou da bolsa um bloco e um lápis, e sorriu.

— Se puder por gentileza me descrever uma sala de jogo, trarei tudo escrito na próxima semana.

— Eu? Descrever?

— Claro!

— Ouça aqui, minha jovem! Não freqüento tais lugares! Que tipo de homem pensa que sou?

Bella mordeu o lábio e contou até dez antes de responder.

— Se nunca jogou, como pode julgar a veracidade de minha descrição?

Blackthorne desviou o olhar.

— Sei porque sei.

—Muito bem. Diga-me o nome do especialista que lhe forneceu os detalhes, e irei me informar com ele.

— Não. Já fui ousado demais ao publicar as obras de uma dama da sociedade. Recuso-me a fazê-la entrevistar uma pessoa que po derá representar a ruína de sua reputação. Impossível!

Bella apertou tanto o lápis que o quebrou em dois. Nos últimos anos, tendo vivido no campo e sendo dona do seu nariz, se esque cera dos ilógicos parâmetros masculinos a respeito das mulheres respeitáveis.

— E como saberei quais mudanças fazer no meu texto? — questionou, tentando manter a paciência.

Blackthorne levantou-se, finalizando a entrevista.

— Minha consciência está tranqüila ao me negar a maiores informações. Entretanto, se as obtiver por conta própria...

Bella ergueu-se também.

Ao sair, notou o sorriso do secretário do editor, um rapaz magricela com espinhas no rosto, que sem dúvida ouvira a conversa pela porta entreaberta e concordava com a opinião de Blackthorne. Homens! Sob o véu negro, Bella mostrou a língua para o secretá rio, sabendo que não podia ser vista. Com passo firme saiu da editora.

Subiu na carruagem que a esperava sem pedir ajuda ao cocheiro, murmurando:

— Mostrarei a ele!

— Mostrar o quê? A quem?

Estivera tão envolvida com sua revolta que se esquecera da pobre SrªCope, adormecida na carruagem.

— Nada. Estava pensando em voz alta.

Cope bocejou contente, voltando a dormir, e Bella conseguiu retornar aos próprios pensamentos. Mostraria a Blackthome que podia obter as informações sem sua ajuda. Mas como faria isso? Era óbvio que deveria entrevistar um jogador inveterado.

De imediato conde de Cullen veio-lhe à mente, mas isso era comum nos últimos tempos. Sem dúvida poderia lhe dar ótimas informações a respeito de um antro de jogo. Além do mais, tinha uma dívida com ela porque o salvara da morte.

Mas o problema era que Edward despertara-lhe emoções es tranhas e novas, que Bella demorara muito para esquecer. O que aconteceria se tudo viesse à tona outra vez? Não. Era impossível revê-lo.

Precisava descobrir outra fonte de informação, pensou. Jasper? Fora de questão. Sem dúvida conhecia muito bem o assunto, mas ficaria curioso para saber por que a irmã desejava tais esclare cimentos

Mike? Tivera muitas aventuras antes de trabalhar para os Swan e quem sabe jogara também. Bella bateu no forro da carruagem.

— Sim, senhorita?

— Mike, já visitou um antro de jogo? O cocheiro logo respondeu.

— Nunca.

— Obrigada. Continue com seu trabalho.

Bella voltou a dar tratos à bola. Mantinha algumas amigas em Londres. Teriam irmãos? Porém logo desistiu dessa idéia, porque seria esquisito procurar as pessoas e logo começar a fazer perguntas estranhas. Entretanto, a necessidade de ganhar dinheiro era uma mola propulsora muito forte.

E o mais triste era que conhecia no máximo meia dúzia de homens. Começou a contar nos dedos. Jasper, Mike, Ben, mas esse era muito jovem. Ao pensar no velho Denali teve vontade de rir. Imaginá-lo em um antro de jogatina era cômico.

Sem raciocinar, pôs a mão na pequena bolsa que levava e retirou o anel que Edward lhe dera.

A águia de olhos de rubis, já muito sua conhecida, fitou-a de volta. Apesar de ter pensado diversas vezes em devolver a jóia de modo anônimo, jamais conseguira, e mantinha-a sempre perto de si.

Edward era a única resposta para seu problema, raciocinou. Devolveria o anel pessoalmente, e o faria lembrar que lhe devia um grande favor que poderia ser retribuído com as informações.

Estaria arrumando uma desculpa para revê-lo? Questionou-se. Mas logo descartou esse pensamento. Tomando coragem, pediu que Mike a levasse até a casa do nobre.

Com um charuto na boca e deitado na banheira de cobre, Edward serviu-se de mais um pouco de uísque na mesinha ao lado. Nas últimas três semanas torturara o próprio corpo passando dias inteiros sobre a sela de um cavalo e as noites sobre o solo duro, mal se alimentando. E para quê?

Por causa de uma investigação infrutífera. Teria sido um teste? Conhecendo seu superior bem sabia que isso era possível. Como chefe das operações confidenciais do go verno, Aro não tinha um titulo ou deveres oficiais, mas seus ten táculos alcançavam grandes distâncias. Será que a velha aranha estava testando seus assistentes?, perguntou-se o conde. Ou tes tando ele mesmo para ver se não perdera o faro?

De qualquer modo, lançara-se ao trabalho a fim de esquecer a frustração por não encontrar Marie. Se não fosse pelo fato de

o Sr. e a Sra. Stanley a terem visto também, pensaria que se tratara de uma ilusão de sua mente febril.

Assim pensando, fechou os olhos e repousou a nuca na borda da banheira, tentando relaxar. Procurou não ouvir o tagarelar in cessante dos rapazes ao lado, mas era impossível. Por fim, exas perado, gritou:

— Vocês dois não têm seus próprios lares?

Seth Clewater e Jacob Black ergueram a cabeça das cartas que atiravam dentro de um chapéu, fazendo Edward pensar que não mandara construir aquela sala de banho em estilo romano para entreter tal tipo de convidados.

— Claro que temos — redargüiu Seth.

Mas seu olhar inocente denotava que não entendera o sarcasmo de Edward.

— Então podem ir para casa — resmungou o conde.

Seth retirou um relógio enorme do bolso do colete, e quando ergueu a tampa ouviu-se o hino Deus Salve a Rainha.

— São só duas e meia — comentou o rapaz.

Edward voltou a se recostar na banheira com ar resignado. Enquanto a água se conservasse quente para aliviar sua perna esquerda, não importava que a conversa dos dois prosseguisse, filosofou.

— Se chegarmos em casa muito cedo seremos obrigados a acompanhar nossas irmãs em suas intoleráveis atividades do dia — explicou Jacob.

—Hoje é o sarau musical de lady Mcartney. —esclareceu Seth.

— Como consegue se lembrar dessas coisas? — quis saber o companheiro.

O outro deu de ombros, e Edward aproveitou a deixa.

— Então façam isso. Deixem suas irmãs felizes, rapazes. Dan cem com as meninas bonitas e façam as mães delas felizes também.

— Emmet Mcartney mencionou que uma debutante da nova safra tem um rosto de anjo — disse Seth. — Parece que está encantado com seus cabelos louros e olhos azuis. E disse que tem uma covinha no queixo.

— Talvez devamos conhecer esse anjo.

— Boa idéia! — exclamou Edward.

Quem sabe assim teria um pouco de paz, refletiu. Os dois ra pazes pegaram os chapéus e as luvas e saíram matraqueando sobre os méritos de Emmet Mcartney como juiz de beldades.

O conde refletiu se recebera um convite para o serão musical de lady Mcartney mas era evidente que sim. O conde de Cullen era convidado para tudo, embora todos esperassem que não apa recesse.

Soltou uma risada. Passara muito tempo tentando denegrir a própria imagem, e seria difícil cair nas boas graças da alta socie dade de um dia para o outro.

Nesse instante o mordomo entreabriu a porta com cuidado.

— O que é, Gaines?

Com expressão taciturna, o serviçal estendeu uma salva de prata com uma carta.

— Desculpe perturbá-lo, milorde, mas o mensageiro disse que era urgente.

Edward reconheceu o sinete, e tratou de rasgar o envelope. Em sua caligrafia apressada, o diretor das operações ia direto ao assunto, requisitando um encontro essa noite, no Jardim das Rosas, o bordel mais luxuoso de Londres.

— Quem diria que a velha aranha tinha senso de humor? — murmurou Edward.

Seria essa convocação outro teste? Atirou a carta no fogo da lareira e ficou observando para ver se queimava inteiramente. Será que o chefe escolhera um bordel para analisar como ele se com portava?

Imiscuir-se em todos os lugares com naturalidade e discrição ia além das roupas, falas e maneiras apropriadas. Significava ter um motivo plausível para estar naquele lugar. Um comerciante poderia entrar em uma taberna de beira de estrada se a roda de seu veículo quebrasse. Um batedor de carteiras conseguia penetrar em outro território caso a polícia o estivesse perseguindo. Edward usara essas duas identidades no passado e tivera êxito.

Entretanto, discursara na última sessão da Câmara dos Lordes para pedir o fechamento de todos os bordéis da cidade. Tivera de fazer isso para agradar os velhos puritanos, portanto, como expli caria sua ida ao Jardim das Rosas?

O pensamento o fez perceber que já não se sentia tão avesso ao casamento, embora ainda preferisse as aventuras fáceis e passa geiras com mulheres disponíveis.

Era conhecedor dos males que uma vida dissoluta poderia cau sar e como afetava os inocentes. Afinal não fora por isso que re solvera ingressar no serviço secreto?

— Não há resposta, Gaines. Obrigado. Mas o mordomo não se moveu.

— Mais alguma coisa?

— Sim, milorde. Tem uma visita.

Então Edward percebeu um minúsculo cartão na salva que sem dúvida pertencia a uma dama. Sorriu com cinismo.

— Não posso receber ninguém no momento.

— Mas trata-se de uma viúva, milorde, e muito insistente.

— Pretendo ficar dentro desta banheira até o jantar, e se a dama veio pedir ajuda para alguma associação de caridade terá que voltar em uma outra hora.

—A viúva pediu-me que lhe entregasse isto, milorde.—Gaines fez surgir algo brilhante entre os dedos.

— Mas vou avisá-la que não poderá recebê-la.

Então Edward reconheceu o objeto.

— Espere! — agitado, deixou o charuto cair na água. Se a visitante era quem pensava...

— Por favor encaminhe a senhora até a sala de visitas. — Saiu da banheira aos tropeções.

— E diga-lhe que irei logo.

Gaines aquiesceu com um gesto solene e saiu. O conde tratou de amarrar uma toalha em torno da cintura e foi se vestir. Marie, a mulher que o assombrava noite e dia. Incrível! Após mover céus e terras para encontrá-la, vinha ter com ele de livre e espontânea vontade! Só então se deteve para imaginar por quê.

Bella sentou-se na beira do sofá, as costas eretas, as mãos enluvadas sobre o regaço. Apenas a leve e incessante batida de um pé no chão traía seu nervosismo.

— Posso lhe servir um refresco? — perguntou o mordomo. Evitando tirar o véu negro do rosto, declinou.

— Não, obrigada.

— Por que recusou? — quis saber Cope, sentada ao lado. — Gostaria de uma xícara de chá. — Olhou em volta da sala elegante. — Aposto que servem biscoitos gostosos aqui. Quem sabe até de chocolate.

Em qualquer outra ocasião ou lugar Bella teria satisfeito a von tade da velha ama, mas não ali na residência do conde de Edward. Só precisava que Cope servisse de acompanhante.

— Ficaremos apenas alguns minutos — explicou. A ex-babá tornou a examinar o ambiente.

— Não existem espíritos inquietos aqui.

Bella mal a ouviu e torceu as mãos. Muitos dias haviam trans corridos desde que o vira pela última vez, e jamais poderia ima ginar que em um novo encontro estaria disfarçando a identidade sob o véu de viuvez.

Será que o conde se lembraria que lhe dera o anel? Debatia-se entre o enorme desejo de revê-lo e a vontade de sair correndo porta afora. Assim que obtivesse as informações sobre o jogo, nunca mais precisariam se encontrar outra vez. Ouviu o rumor da porta se abrindo, e voltou-se para ficar frente a frente com Edward.

A presença do lorde pareceu preencher cada centímetro da sala. Embora vestido de modo informal, com um paletó azul-escuro, calça preta e botas de cano alto, estava muito elegante, e em qual quer outro homem o laço complicado da gravata pareceria fútil, porém só acentuava a masculinidade do conde.

Se antes o julgara bonito, no momento, sem ferimentos nem hematomas, parecia um verdadeiro deus, refletiu Bella. Seu rosto estava bronzeado e já não ostentava a palidez de antes. Mas exibia uma expressão de curiosidade, como se não lembrasse dela.

— Lorde Cullen. — murmurou com voz rouca, ajeitando o véu negro sobre o rosto.

O conde mostrou o anel que trazia na mão fechada.

— Presumo que já nos tenhamos conhecido, mas não consigo me lembrar.

— mentiu com expressão compungida.

Quem sabe assim será melhor, pensou Bella. Respirou fundo, decidida a lidar mais tarde com a mágoa que sentia.

— Podemos nos sentar? — sugeriu com um sorriso. Edward observou a velha acompanhante que dormitava no sofá, e aproximou duas poltronas da lareira, convidando Bella a se sentar. Sentindo seu perfume do banho recém-tomado, a srta. Swan tentou ir direto ao assunto.

— Devolvi seu anel para que me faça o favor que prometeu. .Edward tentou vislumbrar seu rosto sob o véu espesso e negro,

e pigarreou.

— Talvez fosse melhor começarmos do início. Como se chama e por que estava de posse de meu anel?

Sorriu com benevolência, como se Bella fosse uma criança que pedira um doce fora de hora. Uma onda de irritação a possuiu. Afinal, fora o conde quem dissera estar grato e desejoso de lhe fazer um favor!

—Meu nome é Elizabeth Mansen. —respondeu por fim, usando o nome de sua tia.

— Lady Mansen. E foi milorde quem me deu o anel.

Soube de repente que ele jamais lhe daria informações sobre o salão de jogo, mas precisava apresentara _Desonra de Lucinda _do modo como Blackthorne desejava.

— Dei?

— Sim. Por ter salvo sua vida, milorde. — Tratou de ser o mais verídica possível.

— Nós o encontramos ferido na estrada, e o levamos para casa. Como sou viúva e moro só, instalei-o em uma taberna para que se recuperasse.

—Disse "nós". O nome Marie significa algo para a senhora?

Uma enorme alegria tomou conta de Bella. Edward se lem brava! Porém tratou de manter a frieza e deixar o regozijo para mais tarde. Fez um gesto em direção de Cope.

— A Sra. Edwina Cope é minha dama de companhia. Nós o encontramos.

O conde revirou o anel entre os dedos, sem deixar de fitá-la.

— E Marie?

— Bem, milorde mencionou esse nome diversas vezes durante o delírio, e presumi que fosse alguém... de seu conhecimento.

— Então presumo que talvez tudo não passou de uma alucinação provocada pelo estado febril. Mas será que o taberneiro e sua esposa também estavam delirando?

Deus! Esquecera desse detalhe, ponderou Bella. Deveria ter imaginado que o conde questionaria o casal na manhã seguinte. As engrenagens de seu cérebro começaram a se mover depressa na tentativa de descobrir uma saída.

— Lembro-me de ter encontrado o sr. Stanley por alguns mi nutos, e sua esposa insistiu em me oferecer uma xícara de chá. Boa mulher, mas não parecia dizer nada com coerência.

— Fitou Edward com ar inocente. — Por acaso ela sofre de algum dis túrbio mental?

Em pensamento pediu perdão à bondosa sra. Stanley. Edward sorriu.

— De fato, já mantive algumas conversas com ela que não faziam muito sentido para mim. Foi a senhora, sem dúvida, que o casal viu.

— Isso mesmo. E lembro de não lhe ter revelado meu nome. O senhor compreende, tenho uma reputação a zelar. Uma viúva deve estar acima de qualquer comentário.

Em resposta o conde recostou-se mais na poltrona e perguntou de supetão:

— De que cor são seus cabelos? Bella pensou na tia Elizabeth.

— Castanhos. Eram bem escuros quando era mais jovem, mas na minha idade sempre surgem os fios brancos.

— A senhora mencionou um favor.

Bella suspirou aliviada. Parecia que o conde acreditara em sua história, porém, muita coisa dependia das respostas que obtivesse. De súbito refletiu que nada poderia se comparar a uma visita de verdade em um lugar de jogo, e um plano ousado surgiu em seu cérebro.

— Meu... sobrinho nos últimos tempos desenvolveu um gosto exacerbado pelo jogo, e temo que a pequena herança dos Mansen possa ser dilapidada. Gostaria então que milorde lhe mos trasse como é um antro de jogatina.

O súbito acesso de riso do conde a espantou. Ambos fitaram Cope, mas a velha continuava ressonando.

— Não seria o mesmo que colocar uma ovelha na jaula do lobo? — perguntou Edward entre uma risada e outra.

— De jeito nenhum, se a ovelha tiver quem a oriente. Assim meu sobrinho verá os perigos que rodeiam esse vício.

— E seu eu acabar sendo o lobo?

— Não acha que está denegrindo a si mesmo? Edward sorriu.

— Muitas mulheres consideram um lobo atraente.

Ciente de que seu duelo verbal enveredara por outro caminho, Bella aquiesceu sem encorajar a conversa. Então Edward recostou-se na poltrona e perguntou:

— Joga?

— Como disse? — questionou Bella, pega de surpresa.

— Talvez devamos fazer um jogo. Creio que joga bem.

— Contemplou-a por alguns segundos, e em seguida bateu na coxa, como a encerrar a entrevista.

— Muito bem! Farei o que me pede.

Bella levantou-se.

— Muito obrigada. Este é meu endereço.

Retirou da bolsa um dos cartões de visita da tia Elizabeth e rabiscou o nome e o número de sua rua.

— Visitarei seu sobrinho hoje à noite às nove horas.

— Hoje?

Bella voltou-se com ímpeto e encarou o conde de olhos arre galados. Quando viera ter com ele imaginara que teria uma luta árdua para convencê-lo a ajudá-la, e nem pensara em se disfarçar de rapaz. Balançou a cabeça com veemência. Precisava providen ciar roupas, maquiagem...

— Impossível milorde!

— Terá de ser hoje à noite — insistiu Edward com voz auto ritária.

— Quem deverei procurar?

Bella ergueu o rosto. O lorde parecia muito mais alto e musculoso do que quando o vira deitado e exangue. Porém a pergunta ríspida a fez estremecer.

— Quem devo procurar? — insistiu.

— Chame An... Andrew. Meu sobrinho. É esse o nome.

— Muito bem.

O conde inclinou-se e beijou-lhe os dedos. Mesmo de luvas, Bella sentiu uma espécie de descarga elétrica em todo o corpo, e tratou de se retirar. Já na porta, lembrou-se de Cope, voltou, e acordou a velha ama, saindo com ela para a rua.

Edward postou-se à janela da sala e observou o coche se afas tar. Um desapontamento provocou-lhe amargor na boca.

Esperava por Marie e ficara desapontado ao ver aquela viú va empertigada. Lady Mansen era mais velha, apesar de não poder ter absoluta certeza por causa dos véus e da roupa pesada.

Por que concordara em ajudá-la? Talvez porque tivesse gostado de sua língua afiada, mas havia um outro motivo importante. O sobrinho de lady Mansen seria a cobertura perfeita para seu encontro com o diretor nessa noite.

Sorriu consigo mesmo. Talvez sua ajuda não fosse exatamente o que a viúva esperasse, mas tinha certeza que o sobrinho deixaria a mesa de jogo pelas belas prostitutas que o Jardim das Rosas oferecia.


	8. capitulo seis

_Capitulo seis_

_Mansão dos Swan_

— Corte.

— Não, senhorita. Não tenho coragem!

Bella olhou-se no espelho. Carmen segurava a longa trança em uma mão e na outra uma grande tesoura, enquanto lágrimas sentidas escorriam por suas faces enrugadas.

— Não sei por que não manda Ben no papel de seu sobrinho como Mike sugeriu.

— Já descobrimos que Ben não sabe nem segurar as cartas, quanto mais jogar. Pelo menos jogo um pouco.

— Poderia ensiná-lo, senhorita. Adie o encontro por algumas semanas.

Bella refletiu que precisaria de meses para transformar Ben em um jogador sofrível e cavalheiro aceitável. Não dispunha de tempo. Precisava levar o novo texto para o Sr. Blackthorne o mais depressa possível. Suas economias, conseguidas durante anos de poupança, haviam desaparecido em um passe de mágica com o novo guarda-roupa de Rose. Além disso, desconfiava que Ben não saberia reproduzir com precisão todos os detalhes de uma sala de jogo.

— Tudo dará certo — garantiu em voz alta.

— Meus cabelos voltarão a crescer. Por favor, apresse-se. Temos ainda tanto a fazer e já são quase oito horas.

Respirou fundo enquanto a sra. Denali posicionava a tesoura e cortava a trança com um movimento rápido.

Tiras amarravam o busto de Bella de tal maneira que sentia falta de ar. Apoiou-se em uma mesa, e tentou se controlar.

— Obrigada, Carmen.

— Não posso acreditar que cortei seus lindos cabelos!

Rose aproximou-se por trás e entregou à irmã mais velha o paletó que ajustara.

— Está incrível, Bella!

— Bem, reze para que este disfarce engane lorde Cullen ou não terá a luxuosa fantasia que deseja para o baile de máscaras.

A caçula mordeu o lábio fazendo um muxoxo.

— Nunca posso me divertir! Não tenho permissão de dançar porque estamos de luto por causa do imaginário Peter, e Jasper sempre me faz sair cedo das festas porque tem outros planos.

Bella suspirou com irritação. Se não fosse pela indispensável ajuda de Rose na costura das roupas, teria mandado a menina para o quarto, já que não parará de se lamuriar nas últimas duas horas.

— E não me diga outra vez que posso levar Cope como acom panhante — acrescentou a caçula com petulância.

Bella mirou-se de frente e de costas no espelho de corpo inteiro.

— Não está nada mau — murmurou.

— Exceto que ainda se move como mulher. Isso nunca dará certo — replicou Rosalie.

Bella tratou de assumir uma postura ereta e dura.

— Mike me dará alguns conselhos sobre como um homem age. Carmen, faça com que ele me encontre na biblioteca.

Ainda em lágrimas, a governanta obedeceu.

— Se precisava roubar as roupas de Jasper — disse Rose —poderia ter escolhido algo mais elegante.

—Não vou a um baile na Corte, querida. Ainda bem que Jasper não está em casa para notar que um de seus trajes desapareceu do armário. — Tentou ajustar a gravata.

— Raios! Como se arruma esta coisa?

Rose riu.

— Pelo menos está começando a praguejar como um homem. Aproximou-se da irmã e deu um nó elegante na gravata, sur preendendo Bella.

— Onde aprendeu?

A caçula deu de ombros.

— Na noite passada Budgie Willingham descreveu o processo em detalhes.

— Fitou o teto do quarto com desânimo. — É a sua maneira de entreter uma moça.

— Bem, agradeço Budgie por isso. Erga a cabeça, menina. Seu luto terminará em poucos dias, e então poderá dançar e ir ao baile de máscaras. E eu sendo a "viúva", terei mais seis meses pela frente para usar roupas pretas e mais um ano de luto leve como manda a sociedade.

— Se contasse a verdade a Jasper poderia me acompanhar aos bailes no lugar dele.

— Impossível. E mantenha sua palavra, Rose. Jamais revele nada a nosso irmão.

— Mas Jasper é tão desajeitado... Está sempre escorregando e fazendo papel de tolo.

Bella mordeu o lábio. Seu pai fora um jogador beberrão e es banjara a fortuna. Jamais conseguira persuadi-lo a mudar de con duta. Jasper herdara os defeitos paternos, mas no momento Bella tinha outras prioridades e cuidaria do problema do irmão mais tarde.

— Por que não vai se preparar para a festa de hoje, Rose? On de irá?

— Ao serão musical de lady Mcartney.

— Parece divertido. Rose riu.

— Não tanto quanto seu programa desta noite.

— Sabe muito bem que uma escritora precisa fazer pesquisas para poder descrever com veracidade seus enredos.

— E se Jasper encontrar Lorde Cullen e o reconhecer como Peter?

— Isso não acontecerá. Jasper o viu por poucos minutos e o rosto de Lorde Cullen estava desfigurado e coberto de sangue. Está muito diferente agora.

Rose a fitou com malícia.

—E tudo indica que para melhor, diante do brilho em seu olhar.

— Tolice! Faço isso para ter dinheiro e pagar seus luxos.

— Não me engana, querida. Por baixo dessa aparência rígida está ansiosa por um pouco de aventura em sua vida.

Bella fitou-se no espelho, admitindo que a irmã tinha razão.

Nessa noite a insignificante Bella Swan visitaria um antro de jogo na companhia do notório e belo conde de Cullen. A lembrança dos beijos que lhe dera na cama a fez estremecer.

Edward bocejou. Oito e meia da noite e já estava com vontade de ir dormir. A alta sociedade daria gargalhadas ao vê-lo com os pés sobre a poltrona, só de meias. Parecia um velho pachorrento e desejoso de conforto, em vez do aventureiro malandro de trinta e três anos.

De fato, nos últimos tempos, sentia maior satisfação discursan do na Câmara dos Lordes do que apostando em cavalos, refletiu. Mas não estava velho, apenas cansado e enfastiado. Já experimen tara e vira de tudo na vida.

Tornou a bocejar e levantou-se da poltrona. Pelo menos nessa noite teria uma diversão diferente.

— Kirby!

Onde estaria seu valete?

O homenzinho entrou correndo e deixou-se cair em uma cadei ra, tentado recuperar o fôlego.

— Sim, capitão?

Edward conteve um sorriso. Apesar de Kirby ser um bom criado particular, ainda não aprendera os modos respeitosos da alta sociedade. Observou os bigodes negros do criado que estre meciam, e soube logo que havia novidades. Em sua profissão se creta era sempre importante saber o que a criadagem bisbilhotava.

— Desembuche, homem.

Kirby levantou-se e começou a arrumar as roupas espalhadas.

— Lady Mcartney espera que seu filho se case com uma rica herdeira nesta temporada. Mas o rapaz está apaixonado por uma jovem do interior. Parece que a beldade surgiu do nada. Só se sabe que mora em uma propriedade da família em Grosvenor Square, que ficou desabitada por muito tempo. — Kirby ajeitou as mangas de um paletó. — A criadagem da casa é muito discreta e não conta nada sobre os patrões. Por certo a moça é rica e o filho de lady Mcartney terá de competir com outros cavalheiros pela mão da debutante.

Edward concluiu que Kirby devia conhecer alguma criadinha da residência e, quem sabe, essa não seria tão discreta. Então o valete, disse algo importante.

— Ninguém sabe de onde vem o dinheiro da família. O pai era um jogador conhecido e o filho foi militar. Serviu em Sebastopol, Alma, Balaklava e Ikerman. Decidiu abandonar a carreia no Exér cito e acompanha a irmã nesta temporada.

Fortunas inexplicáveis eram uma das pistas que Mcartney se guia para encontrar o vilão. Embora o instinto lhe dissesse que seu velho inimigo, lorde James, era o culpado, ainda não conseguira provar suas suspeitas.

— Quem é esse ex-militar? — perguntou.

— Ainda não descobri o nome da tal debutante, mas irei pes quisar.

— Pode deixar, Kirby. Tratarei disso sozinho.

— Fico feliz em vê-lo ocupado com outras coisas, milorde. Andava obcecado com a tal mulher... Marie, e por mais que procurasse, não consegui saber nada a respeito.

Edward pigarreou.

— Certo, Kirby, pode...

— É claro que fiquei contente por sua obsessão fazê-lo dispen sar sua amante. Nunca gostei dela e...

— Kirby! Chega!

— Sim, milorde.

— Lembre-se de que ninguém deve saber dessa nossa conversa.

— Claro, milorde.

— Mande um recado à loja de Arif Sadiq dizendo que irei vi sitá-lo amanhã de manhã.

Embora soubesse que Kirby nunca seria amigo de Arif, Edward tinha uma grande dívida com o homem que, com sua medicina oriental, salvara-lhe a perna. Com técnicas de massagens e exer cícios, o árabe restaurara seus movimentos quase que por completo, após o ferimento em batalha, e o conde o recompensara, levan do-o com a família à Inglaterra.

A loja que Arif abrira, uma bem-sucedida mistura de confeitaria e botica de especiarias e poções medicinais para os ricos, era tam bém excelente para se obter informações.

— Obrigado, Kirby, pode tirar folga até amanhã. Assim dizendo, o conde saiu.

Minutos depois sua carruagem parou em frente ao endereço que lady Mansen escrevera atrás do cartão de visitas. Assim que o severo mordomo abriu a porta principal, um rapaz espavorido surgiu no vestíbulo.

Pelo menos seu companheiro de noitada era pontual, refletiu Edward, examinando o recém-chegado com olhos críticos. Mas o que lady Mansen estaria pensando? O jovem não devia ter mais do que dezoito anos de idade, era muito magro e usava óculos de lentes azuis o que lhe dava um ar bizarro.

Parecia até um tanto efeminado com seus ombros estreitos, en tretanto era evidente que com a idade poderia desenvolver o físico, ponderou o conde com benevolência. Talvez mais tarde sugerisse que praticasse boxe.

— Boa noite — saudou com forçada jovialidade.

— Boa noite, lorde Cullen.

A voz do garoto ainda está mudando, pensou Edward. Era inconcebível levar uma criança a um bordel, e tratou de imaginar uma boa desculpa para se desvencilhar da obrigação.

— Sua tia está em casa? Gostaria de cumprimentá-la. O rapaz limpou garganta e falou com voz mais firme.

— Minha tia me pediu que lhe entregasse isto.

Afastando-se um pouco, o lorde leu a missiva onde lady Mansen explicava que Andrew usava lentes azuis por causa de fotofobia, e tinha dezessete anos. Seus modos tímidos eram expli cados pela vida reclusa que levava.

Edward estudou a grafia clara e forte como a de uma diretora de escola, e desejou poder um dia ver o rosto de lady Mansem sem o véu. A carta terminava com um agradecimento sincero, o que o colocava em situação difícil para se recusar a fazer o favor. Guardando o papel no bolso do colete, concluiu de modo filo sófico que, afinal, um dia Andrew precisaria conhecer o mundo.

— Vamos embora? — convidou com um sorriso resignado.

Bella aprendera bem as lições que Mike lhe dera sobre a maneira de agir como um homem, e ajeitou os óculos com as lentes azuis para ocultar os olhos verdes e os longos cílios femininos.

Seguiu Edward até a carruagem, contente por ver que o dis farce estava dando certo. Esparramou-se nas almofadas, como vira Jasper fazer inúmeras vezes, mas quando colocou o pé no assento em frente, recebeu uma reprimenda do conde.

— Espero que sua bota não esteja com lama na sola. Sem perda de tempo, retirou o pé.

— Está limpa, milorde, mas desculpe.

— Escute aqui, Andrew, estou fazendo um favor para sua tia, e peço que me chame de Edward. Entretanto, não sou seu colega de escola e espero respeito.

— Sim, senhor... Edward. Jogam uíste aonde vamos? Sou muito bom nesse jogo.

É o único que conheço, acrescentou Bella em pensamento.

— Duvido que joguem uíste no local aonde iremos.

— E foi por isso que minha tia solicitou sua presença. Para que me aconselhe. Cautela e canja de galinha nunca fazem mal.

Edward não respondeu, porém sacou uma caderneta e um lápis do bolso do paletó e começou a escrever.

— O que está anotando? — quis saber seu companheiro.

— O provérbio que disse sobre canja de galinha.

— E precisa anotar? Sua memória é assim fraca? Ouvi dizer que quando as pessoas envelhecem...

— Não há nada de errado com minha memória!

— Então por que precisou anotar?

— E um hábito que adquiri na juventude. Quando ouço ou leio uma frase interessante costumo anotar. Desse modo quando **pre**ciso tomar uma decisão leio minha agenda e às vezes a resposta surge de modo espontâneo.

Bella refletiu que se soubesse desse hábito teria preparado fra ses espetaculares.

— Bem, se pretende anotar o que digo, gostaria de dar uma olhada em sua agenda.

Edward não se fez de rogado, e entregou-a sem hesitação.

Bella ficou surpresa ao folhear o livreto e ler pensamentos como:

Número 7: Qualidades da Esposa Ideal. Riso agradável mas não constante, senão parecerá uma tola.

Número 5: Para Reter uma Amante. Fazer amor em lugares • variados; a novidade mantém o interesse. Ler Número 3: Como Conquistar uma Amante, o elemento surpresa.

Número 4: Para Reter uma Amante. Sempre se desculpe por um atraso ou ausência com uma pequena lembrança, como um xale que ela admirou em uma vitrine. Se a briga for muito séria, acrescentar um presente de valor.

Número 8: Mais Qualidades da Esposa Ideal...

A agenda foi-lhe arrancada das mãos com um gesto súbito de Edward.

— Não o autorizei a ler tudo, rapaz.

— Mas fiquei surpreso ao ver que guardou minhas palavras junto a pensamentos tão...

— Não acha que o relacionamento entre homem e mulher é um jogo com regras e desafios?

— Claro que não !

— Por isso é tão inexperiente. Ainda acredita no amor ideal dos livros de Walter Scott? _Romeu e Julieta _de Shakespeare?

— Não crê no amor romântico?

— Na sua idade estava mais interessado no amor físico. Bella percebeu que expressara o pensamento de uma menina e não de um rapaz, e mordeu o lábio. O conde a fitou com curio sidade.

—Já teve um relacionamento sexual com uma mulher, Andrew? Bella engasgou com a pergunta à queima-roupa.

— Logo vi que não — continuou Edward, recostando-se no assento e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Era preciso consertar o erro, pensou Bella com rapidez. Tentou se lembrar de algum interesse sentimental de Jasper aos dezesseis anos. Sim! A linda lolanda! É claro que no momento era uma matrona gorda com cinco filhos, mas naquela época o irmão ficara quase louco para ter um romance com a bela mulher mais velha.

— Bem, existe uma moça que me sorri em um instante para me ignorar em seguida. Permitiu que a beijasse no jardim e depois devolveu sem ler a carta que lhe enviei. O que acha, Edward?

O conde riu.

— É difícil prever as atitudes femininas. Entretanto reuni dez regras que poderão garantir sucesso.

Sem dúvida que sim, com sua experiência de libertino e mu lherengo, ponderou Bella consigo mesma, semicerrando os olhos. Descartou a idéia de que o cinismo do lorde poderia ocultar uma certa melancolia e solidão.

Nesse instante a carruagem parou.

— Chegamos — anunciou Edward.

— E vamos deixar essa conversa de homens entre nós dois, certo?

Bella hesitou.

— Gostaria de conhecer as regras que mencionou.

— Não acha melhor aprendê-las por si mesmo na hora certa?

— Mas... lolanda me deixa louco!

O conde calçou as luvas e ajeitou o chapéu.

— Falaremos sobre isso na volta.

Enquanto entregavam chapéus, mantos e luvas para um mor domo solene, Bella observou a casa, igual a qualquer outra em uma rua tranqüila. Esperara um ambiente barulhento e desleixado, mas isso já era uma informação importante para seu livro, refletiu.

O vestíbulo amplo era ladeado por duas escadarias curvas que levavam ao andar superior. Apenas um sofá de brocado vermelho e duas estátuas gregas constituíam o mobiliário. Que estranho! Esperara algo muito diferente, ponderou consigo mesma.

— Edward!

Bella voltou-se ao ouvir a voz feminina, e ficou espantada dian te da mulher gorda que se adiantava de braços abertos. Os seios enormes balançavam a cada passo, tinha os cabelos vermelhos e seu perfume forte parecia invadir cada canto do vestíbulo.

— Malandro! Não o esperava aqui após seu discurso no Parla mento.

Edward enlaçou a cintura da matrona.

— Rose, sabe muito bem que a lei pleiteada se destinava aos piores antros de Londres. Lamentaria se fechassem o Jardim das Rosas.

— Bem, isso é passado. A lei não foi aprovada e continuo aqui. O conde aproximou-se de Bella.

— Madame Rose, apresento-lhe Andrew Swan, visconde de Mansen.

Bella cerrou os dentes com força ante a menção do nome e título do primo. Por sorte Andrew vivia fora do país, mas se sou besse como o estava usando...

— Trouxe-o aqui para ser iniciado — continuou Edward. Rose sorriu com satisfação.

— Seja bem-vindo ao Jardim das Rosas.

— Fitou Bella com atenção.

— Ora! O rapaz nem tem barba!

Andrew deu um passo atrás, contrafeito.

— Fiz a barba — murmurou.

— Quando? No mês passado? — Rose soltou uma risada.

— Tudo bem. Temos um quarto especial para os adolescentes.

— Inclinou-se para o ouvido de Edward.

— Chamamos de berçário.

Bella empertigou-se. Precisava conhecer o local onde manti nham jogos de verdade, com altas apostas.

— Creio que devo jogar com os adultos. Edward passou um braço por seus ombros.

— Posso sugerir o Quarto Mourisco?

Rose aquiesceu com um sorriso, bateu palmas, e duas mulheres jovens surgiram de uma porta à esquerda do vestíbulo.

— Andrew, essas são Daisy e Petúnia.

— Rose voltou-se para as recém-chegadas, provocando suas risadas discretas.

— Meni nas, essa será a primeira vez de Andrew. Por favor, podem levá-lo para o Quarto Mourisco.

De maneira discreta, Edward colocou algo no bolso do colete de Bella, sussurrando:

— Para ser usado lá em cima. Vamos nos encontrar aqui de novo às onze e meia. Boa sorte!

Cada vez que o conde se aproximava, Bella sentia um calor intenso percorrer seu corpo, e desejava se aconchegar ao peito forte em busca de proteção. Que tolice! Era preciso agir como um homem!

As moças a conduziram para o andar de cima. Fitando-as de perto, percebeu que usavam uma maquiagem pesada e não eram tão jovens como pensara de início. Além disso, suas roupas eram escandalosas. O tecido semi transparente mostrava as curvas com generosidade.

A verdade foi se insinuando no cérebro de Bella de maneira lenta, e por fim a fez estacar.

Deus! O Jardim das Rosas não era uma casa de jogo! Edward a trouxera a um bordel!

Obrigado especial a Cris Turner e a tee dre, muito obrigado as duas.


	9. capitulo sete

Eu tinha um pouco de tempo livre e aproveitei para postar esse novo cap. Comentem e eu posto até segunda.

beijos

Capitulo sete

O que fazer? Sair correndo? Mas se nem sabia em que parte de Londres estava! Trouxera dinheiro consigo e poderia parar um coche de aluguel, mas... E se não encontrasse nenhum no meio da noite?

Entretanto dinheiro ainda era a resposta. Pagaria aquelas duas prostitutas para ficar sozinha. Depois se encontrar a com Edward como se tudo tivesse acontecido conforme o previsto.

Daisy e Petúnia a conduziram por um corredor, sempre soltando suas risadinhas tolas, e pararam em frente a uma porta que foi logo aberta.

Bella entrou no quarto e tirou os óculos de lentes azuis para ver as cores de verdade. O teto e as paredes estavam revestidos de seda vermelha, verde e dourada, criando a ilusão de uma tenda oriental.

Tapetes persas cobriam o chão, duas cadeiras e uma mesa com um prato de frutas e uma garrafa de vinho se encontravam a um canto. A direita Bella viu uma plataforma coberta por dezenas de almofadas coloridas, e no centro da cama improvisada uma mulher seminua se recostava de maneira lânguida. Os longos cabelos ne gros cobriam seu corpo mais do que os véus transparentes que usava.

— Meu nome é Jasmine — disse com voz rouca e forte sotaque estrangeiro.

— Bem-vindo à minha _casbah._

Com a boca seca, Bella voltou-se e viu que Daisy e Petúnia haviam desaparecido. Sem saber o que fazer, gaguejou.

— Tenho dinheiro.

Com a graça de uma pantera, Jasmine se levantou e começou a se aproximar, ondulando os quadris.

— Vamos ficar mais à vontade — sussurrou com voz sensual.

— Espere! — gritou Bella, afrouxando a gravata.

— Ouça-me!

Não sou homem!

— O que quer dizer? — questionou Jasmine de olhos arrega lados, e esquecendo o sotaque. Agarrou o queixo de Bella e virou seu rosto de um lado para o outro.

— Como conseguiu passar por Rose?

— Lorde Cullen me apresentou. Que cheiro é este?

— Incenso de sândalo. — Jasmine apontou para um braseiro a um canto, e voltou a fitar Bella de modo calculista. — Por acaso é uma dessas mulheres da alta sociedade curiosa para conhecer um bordel?

— Não.

— Quando Rose souber disso, irá passar uma reprimenda em Lorde Cullen.

— Perdendo o ar sensual, Jasmine vestiu um roupão. — Não gosta de passar por idiota.

— Por favor! Cullen não sabe!

— Do quê?

— Que sou uma mulher. Fiz com que pensasse que era um rapazinho.

Jasmine serviu-se de vinho, e depois colocou as mãos nos quadris.

— Meu bem, lorde Cullen é lindo e rico. Por que deseja se fingir de homem a seu lado?

— É uma longa história.

— Vamos sentar. Sou boa ouvinte.

Bella hesitou, lembrando-se das novelas que escrevia.

— Isso não é um estereótipo? A prostituta de bom coração?

— Quem falou em coração? Pague e poderei dispor de duas horas. — Sorriu com malícia.

— Ficar ouvindo uma boa história é melhor que fazer... o que faço.

— Quer dizer que não irá me delatar para Cullen? A prostituta deu de ombros.

— Claro que não! Você irá pagar pela visita ao meu quarto e é isso que interessa.

— Franziu a testa.

— Não é uma daquelas religiosas reformadoras, é?

— Fique tranqüila. Vocês têm um salão de jogos aqui? Cullen deveria me levar lá.

Jasmine abriu a boca, admirada.

— Fez tudo isso para jogar? Rose não permite jogatina pesada por aqui.

Então o lorde mudara de planos e resolvera iniciar Andrew nos prazeres do sexo, pensou Bella. Duvidava que a levasse para um segundo passeio nessa noite. Talvez pudesse mudar o cenário do capítulo de seu livro. Será que Blackthome se importaria com uma descrição de um bordel?

Não percebera que falava em voz alta, até que Jasmine inter rompeu seu monólogo.

— O que está pretendendo? Rose não gosta de escândalos. Bella analisou a falsa odalisca com cuidado. Não era o tipo de

mulher que iria ficar escandalizada com sua profissão de escritora, refletiu. Só a alta sociedade era preconceituosa em relação às mulheres de seu nível que ousavam ter uma carreira. Respirou fundo, tomando uma decisão.

— Pretendia escrever uma cena de um romance. Sou escritora. Esse disfarce era para conseguir entrar em uma casa de jogo e poder descrevê-la com veracidade.

— Como se chama? O que já publicou?

Bella achou melhor se apresentar sob o pseudônimo profissional.

— Cassandra Drummond.

Em seguida recitou todos os títulos que já publicara.

Como se houvesse um espinho na cadeira onde se sentava, Jasmine deu um pulo, saiu do quarto como um raio, deixando Bella sem ação, e voltou em seguida, acompanhada por Rose, Daisy e Petúnia.

Apontou um dedo para Bella, e exclamou:

— É ela!

Rose deixou-se cair na cadeira mais próxima, com Daisy, Pe túnia e Jasmine ao lado.

Bella se encolheu, com medo da reação.

— Desculpe, eu...

— O que aconteceu com Marianne e Roderick? A pergunta pegou Bella desprevenida.

— Quem?

Rose respirou fundo, fazendo a cadeira ranger sob seu peso.

— Marianne Malone e Roderick Winters. _A Vingança da Don zela. _Se é a autora de verdade, deve saber o que aconteceu com seus personagens.

Bella sorriu. De fato, mesmo que seus romances sempre termi nassem com um beijo e um final feliz, costumava envolver-se tanto com seus heróis e heroínas que imaginava o que lhes aconteceria a seguir, portanto não teve dificuldade em responder depressa.

— Casaram-se em segredo, pegaram um navio para a Carolina do Norte, nos Estados Unidos, iniciaram uma plantação de algodão e tiveram cinco filhos. Dois meninos e duas meninas.

— Disse cinco filhos — corrigiu Jasmine.

Bella balançou a cabeça como a pedir desculpas.

— Certo! Estou um pouco nervosa. Três meninos e duas me ninas.

Rose olhou sobre o ombro para Jasmine.

— Não disse? Nunca ficariam na mansão de Roderick com sua terrível mãe.

Jasmine perguntou:

— E Kate e Reno? E Melissa e Valdric? O que aconteceu com eles? Valdric é meu preferido. Sempre tive uma queda por piratas.

De repente as quatro mulheres começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, discutindo sobre seus personagens prediletos. Por fim Rose ergueu a mão e pediu silêncio, em seguida fazendo um gesto para Bella continuar.

— Não acredito que ainda se lembrem de todos eles! Escrevi essas histórias há muitos anos. — Sorriu, sentindo uma onda de simpatia por suas leitoras.

— Obrigada.

— Somos suas fãs ardorosas — explicou Rose.

— Li _A Vin gança da Donzela _pelo menos quatro vezes.

Petúnia ergueu um dedo tímido.

— Ainda estou aprendendo a ler, graças à srta. Rose.

A matrona abanou uma mão no ar, dispensando os agradeci mentos, e fitou Bella.

— Srta. Drummond...

— Por favor, pode me chamar de... — Fez uma pausa. — Meu nome verdadeiro é...

—Não precisamos saber—interromper a dona do bordel.

—compreendemos a necessidade de um pseudônimo no mercado de trabalho. Todas nós temos um nome de guerra.

—Não é mesmo. Marta? —disse Jasmine dando um cutucão em Petúnia.

—Claro que sim. Sharon Mary Kathleen — replicou a companheira.

—Para nós é Cassandra Drummond. disse sorridentes. Com um gesto de rainha, levantou-se.

— Gostaria que me acompanhasse até minha sala de visitas particular.

Quando as três outras mulheres soltaram suspiros e exclama ções abafadas, Bella percebeu que aquela seria uma grande honra, e tratou de concordar.

— Gostaria também que autografasse minhas cópias de seus livros.

— Será um prazer, senhora.

Assim dizendo, retomando o papel de cavalheiro, Bella ofere ceu o braço à dona do bordel, e todas saíram do Quarto Mourisco em grande estilo.

Edward sentava-se à mesa de jogo do salão vazio. Fitou o homem em frente, um dos mais poderosos do país, embora muita gente não soubesse disso. Conversaram sobre as habituais amenidades masculinas, discutindo cavalos, esportes e a temporada de caça, até que a criada anotou seus pedidos e serviu as bebidas, deixando a sala em seguida.

Então o conde se levantou e foi examinar a porta para certifi car-se que não eram ouvidos.

O diretor riu.

— Não confia em ninguém, Edward ?

— Não, Aro.

O outro o fitou com expressão ladina.

— Muitas coisas estão em jogo, e podem demitir um primei ro-ministro e mudar o destino da nação.

Edward franziu a testa, e Aro continuou.

— O povo se revoltou a respeito do modo como foram desvia dos os suprimentos de guerra. Desejamos que a laia que enriqueceu à custa de nossos soldados seja punida. Mas os criminosos se es condem atrás da legalidade, e precisamos castigá-los.

Edward sorriu com ironia.

— Primeiro é necessário encontrá-los.

— Por isso temos você na missão, meu caro. Se esse fosse um trabalho fácil, não teria desperdiçado meu melhor agente.

— Ex-agente — corrigiu o conde com frieza. — Lembre-se de que me dispensou do serviço secreto mesmo antes que voltasse da guerra.

— Porque o médico alegou que, caso sobrevivesse, nunca mais faria uso das pernas.

— Parece que se enganou. Aro fitou-o com interesse.

— Porque aceitou a missão?

—Talvez apenas para provar que posso realizá-la com sucesso. O diretor sorriu.

— Poderia utilizar os dois novos rapazes, Clewater e Black. Têm acesso aos mesmos círculos sociais que você. Mas precisava lhes dar um mentor e ninguém melhor do que lorde Cullen.

Ante a palavra mentor, o conde recordou Jackson, o homem com quem aprendera tudo no serviço secreto.

— O que houve com o velho Jack?

—Continua vivendo naquela ilha do Pacífico Sul. Passa os dias pescando, nadando e tomando sol sem roupas, ao lado de um bando de belas nativas. Mas vamos aos negócios. Alguma pista nova?

Edward cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Uma. Começarei a investigar amanhã. Essa nova pista é local. Um soldado que serviu na Criméia. Uma inexplicável nova fortuna.

Aro aproximou a cadeira, interessado.

— Quem é?

O rosto de Edward parecia uma máscara inexpressiva.

— Disse que eu seria o melhor agente para essa missão e me impingiu dois assistentes.

— Ora! Pelo menos me revele a fonte de sua informação. Mas o conde não se deixou levar pelo tom conciliador do chefe.

Qualquer outra informação poderia ser obtida por Aro no Parla mento, porém aquela era diferente, e seu principal trunfo.

— Minha fonte é Kirby — disse por fim.

Com satisfação viu o outro pender os ombros, pois bem sabia que o valete e ex-ordenança jamais trairia o amo.

— Irá me manter informado sobre seus progressos? — inquiriu Aro.

— Não faço sempre isso? — Edward consultou o relógio.

— Precisamos matar o tempo até as onze e meia. Aposto uma libra e nada de trapaças.

— Só por curiosidade, o que disse à Rose? Já não faz parte de seus clientes prediletos, por causa da lei que defendeu contra as casas de prostituição.

— A lei não foi aprovada, e Rose sabe que em política é preci so agradar a uns e outros. Além disso, trouxe um jovem amigo para sua primeira experiência sexual. No momento está no Quarto Mourisco.

Aro sorriu, divertido.

— E vai pagar por duas horas para o garoto ficar com Jasmine? Deus! Dez minutos seriam o suficiente para a primeira vez!

Edward riu.

— Então digamos que paguei pela primeira e segunda vez. O rapaz é cheio de energia.

Sem mais comentários, começou a dar as cartas.

Exceto pelas suas próprias roupas e os vestidos escandalosos das outras mulheres, Bella achou que aquela poderia ser uma um visita social como outra qualquer, em uma sala como dezenas de outras onde tomara chá. Apenas os inúmeros quadros nas paredes representando homens e mulheres copulando nas mais variadas posições e lugares destoavam da respeitabilidade.

Examinou algumas das cenas e concluiu que eram inverossí meis. Afinal, vivera no campo e já vira os animais copularem, mas nada se parecia com aquilo.

Ao terminar de tomar seu chá, servido no aparelho de porcelana que ostentava imagens eróticas também, concluiu que jamais estivera em um lugar parecido com aquele.

Relaxou na meia hora seguinte, conversando sobre seus roman ces, pois se sentia honrada por ter conhecido leitoras tão ardorosas. Todas trouxeram seus exemplares para serem autografados, e Rose a divertiu com histórias sobre suas viagens quando fora atriz na juventude. Conhecia toda a Europa, o Oriente, e as pirâmides do Egito.

Explicou que isso lhe dera a idéia das diferentes decorações dos quartos no bordel. Incentivada pela conversa desinibida, Bella per deu a timidez e tratou de tirar suas dúvidas a respeito das cenas eróticas dos quadros, recebendo detalhadas explicações da pro prietária e de Jasmine.

Por mais de uma vez ficou vermelha como um pimentão, co brindo o rosto com as mãos.

— Não é possível! — exclamava. — Essa posição na cama acontece de verdade?

As outras riam, divertidas.

—Temos quartos com orifícios nas paredes por onde as pessoas podem assistir o que se passa lá dentro. —revelou Rose. — Existem homens que se excitam observando, e outros em serem observados.

Bella ficou de boca aberta por tanto tempo que começou a sentir dor nos maxilares.

De repente lembrou-se do objeto dobrado que Edward lhe entregara à entrada, e pensou em ver do que se tratava.

— O que é isto?

Exibiu para as outras que começaram a dar gargalhadas. Por fim Rose pigarreou e começou a falar em tom educativo.

— Existem doenças incuráveis que são transmitidas pelo ato sexual.

Muitas mulheres em nossa profissão são infectadas, porém não as minhas meninas, que passam por exames médicos periódi cos. — Fungou, abanando-se com o leque.

— Portanto não sei se fico furiosa porque Edward desconfiou da honestidade do Jardim das Rosas, ou se o admiro por ter protegido um pretenso rapaz inexperiente.

Prosseguiu, explicando a utilidade do protetor de seda com uma camada de borracha que impedia doenças e evitava a gravidez. Como uma professora diligente, ensinou à Bella o modo correto dos homens utilizá-lo.

De súbito Petúnia surgiu, anunciando que lorde Cullen es perava seu amigo no térreo.

— Obrigada pela noite agradável e educativa — disse Bella.

— De nada — replicou Rose com um gesto nobre.

— Agora faça um ar de gato que comeu o canário e deixe-me tomar conta do resto.

— Mas o que direi na volta para casa? E se Edward me fizer perguntas sobre minha primeira... Experiência?

— Fique sorrindo, olhe para o espaço vazio como se estivesse recordando, e... Ora! Examinou muito bem os quadros eróticos, e poderá falar um pouco sobre eles.

Um painel se abriu no meio do corredor, e Daisy apareceu.

— Só queria me despedir, srta. Cassandra.

Nenhuma das outras, fora Bella, pareceu surpresa em vê-la sur gir da parede, e Rose riu ao ver a visitante de boca aberta.

— Mandei fazer essas passagens secretas logo que construí a casa, porque as outras donas de bordéis costumavam raptar minhas melhores meninas. — Observou Bella com atenção.

— Está arru mada demais para quem acabou de ter uma boa experiência sexual.

Assim dizendo, afrouxou o laço da gravata, retirou parte da camisa para fora da calça, e despenteou-lhe os cabelos curtos.

— Pronto! Assim está melhor.

Com um gesto impulsivo Bella se inclinou e beijou o rosto empoado de Rose.

— Obrigada. Não tenho muitas amizades, e hoje sei que fiz quatro amigas.

— Se quer mesmo nos agradecer — disse a desinibida Jasmine — pode nos colocar em um de seus livros como personagens.

Bella sorriu.

— Creio que farei isso.

O grupo parou no alto da escada, enquanto Edward, a imagem viva do cavalheiro elegante e belo, observava o vestíbulo. Bella prendeu a respiração e, após as aulas que recebera nessa noite, imaginou por um momento como seria fazer com o conde todos os exercícios sexuais representados nos quadros de Rose.

Sem ar e com os joelhos trêmulos, desceu as escadas, amparada por Rose e Jasmine.

Edward franziu a testa.

— Já não é sem tempo!

— Não culpe Andrew, lorde Cullen — apressou-se a dizer Rose.

— Ele estava muito... entusiasmado.

Bella tratou de sorrir, mas sabia que devia estar com uma ex pressão assustada demais para ser de felicidade.

— Vamos para a carruagem? — convidou Edward.

O quadro erótico em que um homem e uma mulher faziam amor no assento de um coche surgiu diante dos olhos de Bella, obrigando-a a aceitar que nunca mais olharia para um desses veículos sem imaginar o que poderia estar acontecendo em seu interior.

Edward deu meia-volta, e Bella aproveitou para sussurrar ao ouvido de Rose:

— Tantos conhecimentos novos esta noite... Só consigo pensar em homens e mulheres sem roupa!

— Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode contar conosco — sus surrou Rose.

Agradecendo de novo, Bella tratou de entrar na carruagem cuja portinhola aberta agora lhe parecia o portal escuro para um antro de pecado.


	10. capitulo oito

_Como prometido postei no prazo_

_**Capitulo oito**_

Bella ocupou o assento da carruagem, encolhendo-se o mais possível a um canto.

— Desculpe se fui muito apressado ao sair, mas não gosto de deixar os cavalos muito tempo ao relento, e também creio que não está disposto a jogar hoje, depois de sua... noitada.

A voz do conde soou brusca, e Bella olhou as ruas pela janela do coche, esperando um pouco antes de responder.

— Se fosse um cavalheiro que levasse a sério as anotações de sua agenda, escreveria que às vezes os homens são gentis com os animais e indelicados com as pessoas.

— Um cavalheiro que se preza aceita as desculpas do outro com dignidade.

— Trata seus cavalos tão bem quanto suas amantes ou é o con trário?

— Não entendi.

— Seu comentário sobre os cavalos foi como se quisesse acal mar uma amante ofendida. — Bella observou o olhar espantado de Edward, e sorriu.

— Pode acrescentar esse pensamento ao item 4.

Confuso, Edward retirou a agenda do bolso e sorriu ao ler. Número 4: Para Reter uma Amante.

— Boa memória, Andrew, mas garanto que nunca dei um colar de brilhantes a um de meus cavalos.

— E deu uma maçã para sua amante? O conde riu.

— Meu rapaz, uma mulher nunca ficaria feliz com um presente desses.

Ante o tom condescendente, Bella se empertigou furiosa. Como gostaria de revelar sua verdadeira identidade para vê-lo ar regalar os olhos e abrir a boca de espanto! Tratou de se controlar, e murmurou:

— Jasmine disse que sou um garanhão. Edward voltou a sorrir de modo paternal.

—As prostitutas são pagas para fazê-lo acreditar que é o melhor amante do mundo.

— E uma amante não age assim?

— Não... sim... Porém a amante interessa mais como um troféu para o homem. Vale muito se tem vários outros pretendentes, e é isso que importa.

— Se é verdade, gostaria de ler o restante de suas anotações e regras.

— Pediria a um campeão que divulgasse suas técnicas? A um mágico que revelasse o segredo de seus truques? Lamento, mas já deixei que lesse o suficiente. Terá que adquirir suas próprias ex periências daqui em diante.

Bella estirou as pernas e cruzou-as na altura dos tornozelos, como vira o irmão fazer, e sorriu.

— Um método que foi testado por um só homem não é um fato cientifico. Talvez seu sucesso com as mulheres se deva à sua... elegância. Veste-se muito bem, milorde, portanto o crédito vai para seu alfaiate.

— Tolice!

— Pode ser, mas existem outros fatores que sem dúvida con tribuem para o seu sucesso.

— Minhas botas? — brincou Edward. — Um brinde ao sa pateiro!

— Bem, milorde é muito rico. — Fitou-o de cima a baixo.

— Tem uma aparência física razoável, é pontual, asseado... e possui todos os dentes.

As ironias começaram a irritai- o conde, que afrouxou a gravata.

— Sinto-me lisonjeado. Jamais alguém enumerou minhas qua lidades assim. Porém teria acrescentado à sua lista sofisticação, inteligência e experiência para satisfazer uma mulher.

— E é vaidoso também. — observou Bella em tom sarcástico. O conde inclinou a cabeça em um cumprimento irônico.

— Está bem. Enviarei uma cópia de minhas regras de ouro para você — disse, fazendo Bella imaginar que saíra vitoriosa. — E ficarei observando enquanto põe em ação meus métodos.

Bella quase engasgou de surpresa.

— Impossível!

— E por quê? Tem uma aparência razoável — continuou Edward, plagiando as palavras de Bella — e todos os dentes. Vou ensiná-lo a lutar boxe.

— Não posso, minha... tia Elizabeth fez planos.

—Enviarei uma carta para ela. Tenho certeza que ficará agra decida por ver que pretendo colocar seu sobrinho sob minha proteção.

— Tenho certeza que jamais concordará.

— Claro que sim. Sou um conde e isso me dá certas prerro gativas.

Deus! O que fizera? Seu espírito de aventura colocara a família em perigo, pensou Bella. Tia Elizabeth nunca a perdoaria se sou besse de tudo que fizera. Sem mencionar a pobre Rose.

Precisava ganhar tempo para fazer o jovem "Andrew" desapa recer. Talvez uma grande viagem, refletiu. Isso mesmo! Afinal, o verdadeiro Andrew estava viajando. No dia seguinte enviaria uma mensagem polida para lorde Edward, informando sobre a partida de Andrew para o continente. A história terminaria ali, e o verda deiro lorde Mansen não ficaria sabendo de nada. A voz do conde a arrancou de seus pensamentos.

— Acompanhá-lo será divertido, além de conveniente.

Bella o fitou, curiosa.

— Como disse?

— Desculpe. Estava pensando em voz alta.

— Mas mencionou algo sobre ser conveniente. Por quê?

— Não foi nada.

— Conte logo! Tenho direito de saber.

Edward pareceu pensar por um momento, e depois balançou a cabeça concordando.

— Muito bem, mas isso deverá ficar entre nós dois. Decidi procurar uma esposa.

Bella imaginou as mães das debutantes em polvorosa, e o con de riu.

— Feche a boca antes que entre uma mosca. Não estou dizendo nada absurdo. Todos os homens acabam se casando um dia, meu rapaz.

Aproximavam-se de Grosvenor Park, e Bella tratou de se des pedir.

— Pode me deixar nesta esquina, milorde. Seguirei a pé para tomar um pouco de ar fresco.

— Então irei procurá-lo amanhã às quatro horas da tarde. Co meçaremos com uma visita ao meu alfaiate. E pode dizer para sua tia ficar sossegada que não esqueci o salão de jogos.

Bella ficou parada na calçada, enquanto a carruagem seguia seu caminho.

— Que inferno! — exclamou pela primeira vez em sua vida de moça recatada.

— Consegui me meter em outra encrenca!

Edward recostou-se no assento do coche, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Andrew seria a alavanca para reingressar na alta sociedade que tanto detestava.

Tudo ia bem, mas se sentia inquieto. Havia algo estranho que não conseguia entender. Seus instintos lhe diziam isso, e apren dera a confiar neles. Seria apenas por causa do lento progresso nas investigações? Mas estava certo que haveria um desfecho em breve.

Relembrou a conversa com o diretor, pois não conseguia iden tificar o motivo de sua apreensão

Entretanto um problema conseguia identificar. Sua língua solta. Falara demais enquanto se encontrava na companhia de Andrew.

Primeiro a viúva, depois o sobrinho, pensou. Por que os mem bros daquela família o faziam baixar a guarda?

Bella penetrou na casa pé ante pé. Tentou subir as escadas com cuidado, mas uma voz esganiçada gritou no escuro.

— Saia daqui, seu ladrão de meia-tigela!

Bella piscou para conseguir enxergar alguma coisa.

— Cope?

A velha, com um camisolão xadrez e chinelos amarelos, surgiu como uma valquíria vingadora, um taco de críquete na mão. Uma expressão de reconhecimento surgiu em seu rosto enrugado, e dei xou cair a arma improvisada.

Mas então, desperta pelas exclamações de Cope, toda a criadagem acorreu ao vestíbulo.

Ao ver a ama, Mike guardou no cós da calça a pistola que empunhava, e a sra. Denali pôs de lado um atiçador de lareira.

— Lamento tê-los acordado — gemeu Bella. — Voltem a dormir.

Subiu as escadas e lá encontrou Rosalie, de camisola, que a aguardava.

— Bella! Já voltou? Recebi doze cartões hoje de pessoas requi sitando minha presença em suas festas. Quatro buquês de flores, seis poemas, três caixas de chocolate, e uns lenços bordados com minhas iniciais que devolvi, é claro, por ser um presente muito pessoal. Aliás nem sei quem foi o cavalheiro que o mandou.

Bella dominou uma pontada de inveja. Durante as duas tempo radas que passara em Londres não recebera nem a metade das atenções que a irmã recebia.

— Fez bem.

—Precisa me contar sobre sua aventura desta noite, Bella. Deve ter sido fascinante.

— Sim, foi...

Rosalie cobriu a boca com a mão.

— Talvez pela manhã. Lorde Mcarthey vai me levar para um passeio no parque e não quero ficar com olheiras por falta de sono.

— Sim, é claro. Boa noite, querida.

Bella viu a irmã entrar no quarto, e desceu de novo. Notou luz sob a porta da biblioteca, e soube que Cope lá estava, fazendo suas rezas contra as forças do mal.

Ainda bem que Jasper sempre chega ao amanhecer, senão meu disfarce teria sido descoberto, pensou Bella com alívio. Só lamen tava o trabalho que a pobre Sra. Carmem teria para descosturar as emendas que fizera nas roupas a fim de que lhe servissem. Porém o irmão não podia desconfiar de nada.

Bella subiu para seu quarto, e lá encontrou um bule com chá quente e uma salva com frutas e biscoitos. Apesar de exausta, não conseguiu sentir conforto dentro da camisola de flanela e sob as cobertas macias.

Rosálie tinha razão. A noite fora fascinante. Sua primeira aven tura real. Não considerava sua vida maçante, porém... muito calma.

Mas nessa noite se transformara em uma de suas heroínas, re fletiu. Vestira-se de homem, arriscara a reputação saindo sozinha com o conde Cullen e ainda fora a um bordel. Era muito provável que fosse a única mulher de seu meio a ter entrado em uma casa de prostituição.

Muito excitada para dormir, levantou-se, colocou um xale nos ombros, atiçou o fogo da lareira, e foi escrever.

O dia amanhecia quando Bella começou a descer as escadas calçando os chinelos delicados que não faziam o menor ruído. Estava com fome e não havia necessidade de acordar os criados.

Varara a noite preparando seu manuscrito sobre o salão de jo gos. Teria que se basear na própria imaginação de novo, pois não conseguira visitar um de verdade. Blackthorne, editor muito com petente, estava certo. A cena era crucial para o desenvolvimento do personagem do herói, e transportar o jogo para um bordel reforçava ainda mais a veracidade, com alguns toques tirados de sua imaginação.

Incluíra Rose e Jasmine como personagens com outros nomes, no intuito de agradecê-las. No momento mal via a hora de ama nhecer para poder levar seu trabalho ao editor.

Mas antes que alcançasse o último degrau, a porta da casa se abriu com um repelão e Jasper entrou cambaleando, apoiado ao braço de seu amigo de infância e companheiro de jogo, James. Cantavam uma canção da moda, mas o irmão de Bella parecia ter esquecido quase todas as estrofes. Mike surgiu por outra porta, como se estivesse no aguardo do amo, e segurou-o pelo outro braço.

O primeiro impulso de Bella foi subir as escadas correndo, po rém decidiu ficar para que Jasper compreendesse mesmo bêbado, que não a enganava. Os três homens ficaram paralisados ao vê-la, e James fez um cumprimento galante.

— Srta. Bella, está linda esta manhã.

O comentário era insolente, pois sabia estar despenteada e de roupão. Bella cruzou os braços sobre o peito com ar severo.

— Jasper...

—Não fique zangada comigo, mana. — Assim dizendo, retirou várias notas do bolso.

— Estamos ricos.

— Você está bêbado.

O rapaz deu de ombros, mas o movimento brusco o fez perder o equilíbrio e, se não fosse pela mão firme de Mike, teria des pencado no chão.

— Sempre venço quando me embriago.

— Discutiremos isso mais tarde.

Com um gesto, indicou a Mike que era hora de levar Jasper para a cama.

James encostou-se no corrimão da escada.

— Uma boa anfitriã me convidaria para tomar café. Sempre que Jasper não estava por perto, seu amigo tentava flertar de modo indelicado, e isso deixava Bella exasperada.

— O café da manhã só será servido dentro de duas horas.

— comunicou com frieza.

— Posso imaginar várias maneiras de passar o tempo enquanto aguardamos — replicou James, fitando-a de cima a baixo.

O mordomo Manson denali surgiu, já vestido para trabalhar.

— Posso fazer algo pela senhorita?—indagou com serenidade.

— Obrigada, Denali. O cavalheiro já estava de saída.

O mordomo fez um gesto delicado de cabeça que nem por som bra traía o fato de conhecer o tipo de homem que era James, e abriu a porta da rua.

— Nem sempre estará protegida por serviçais. — murmurou o amigo de Jasper antes de sair.

Estremeceu ante o tom de voz dissimulado e ameaçador, fazen do James sorrir de maneira zombeteira.

— Raios! — sussurrou Bella por entre os dentes semicerrados, assim que a porta se fechou.

Dessa vez a imprecação surgiu em seus lábios de modo natural.


	11. capitulo nove

Esta história é uma adaptação do romance o segredo de Cassandra com os personagens da Stephanie nada é meu eu apenas estou me divertindo.

Um novo capitulo fresquinho para todas vocês, muito obrigada por todos o carinho que vocês tem dado para as histórias e para mim. Agradecimentos a Anakrol, Ranna, Raphaella Tee dre, Aliscirp, e todos que me add como autor faavorito, historia favoritos e os alertas.

Lembrem se depois de lerem comentem, eu só posto as segundas e sextas, mas eu estou em pleno sábado de sol adaptando pagina por pagina, apenas e somente por vocês.

Capitulo nove

Edward despejou o restante do bule de café na xícara e, antes de pedir mais, relanceou um olhar para o relógio. Decidiu esperar. Embora sua rotina diária começasse bem cedo pela manhã, ao contrário dos hábitos da alta sociedade, levantara mais cedo que de costume, após uma noite mal dormida.

Sempre fora organizado e metódico, e já escrevera algumas cartas e lera os jornais. Quando o relógio fez soar sete badaladas, a porta do escritório se abriu e seu secretário entrou.

— Desculpe milorde. Teria batido se soubesse que estava aqui.

— Está tudo bem, Paul. Entre.

O secretário trabalhara para seu pai antes de servi-lo, e Edward colocou uma pilha de jornais sobre a escrivaninha.

— Isso pode ser catalogado e arquivado. E estas cartas devem ser enviadas pela manhã.

— Apontou para dois maços separados. — Responda estas dizendo que lamento não poder comparecer, e aceite em meu nome os convites destas outras.

— Aceitar, milorde?

Edward ignorou o olhar de espanto de Paul.

— Sim, é claro.

No íntimo sorriu, pois o espanto do secretário era justificado. Até esse dia jamais aceitara convites sociais.

— Antes de começarmos, Paul...

— Sim, milorde?

— Sei que não é sua função, mas ficaria grato se me conseguisse uma xícara de café fresco na cozinha. É muito cedo e os criados devem estar atarefados.

— Não é problema, milorde.

— E... Paul?

— Sim, milorde?

— Não se apresse. Gostaria de mais uma hora de solidão para terminar meu projeto. Poderemos começar nossas atividades às oito horas. Está bem?

— Perfeito, milorde.

Assim que o secretário saiu, Edward se reclinou na poltrona, passou os braços por trás da cabeça e apoiou os pés sobre a escri vaninha. Sabia que Paul gostava de conversar todas as ma nhãs com a governanta, Sra. Rachel Black. Será que a gorducha e competente serviçal ansiava em sentir em seu corpo as mãos sujas de tinta do feioso Paul?

Bem, estava querendo servir de cupido para seus funcionários, refletiu com ironia. O que se passava em sua cabeça nos últimos tempos? Imaginava romances para os outros, porque havia uma imagem de mulher gravada em seu cérebro. Marie.

Dessa vez, imaginou-a em um campo de margaridas. Nunca conseguira distinguir direito as feições de seu rosto, só os cabelos Marrons com reflexos avermelhados, e em sua fantasia uma brisa suave os fazia esvoaçar. Marie sorria, e seu olhar dizia que sabia muito bem como seu vestido diáfano o provocava. A brisa ia e vinha, delineando cada curva de seu corpo de maneira tenta dora, e Edward recordou a sensação do corpo quente e macio contra o seu, e...

Com um repelão, tratou de se aprumar na poltrona e agarrou a pena. Fora a viúva Mansen quem tratara dele, e Marie era fruto de sua imaginação ou de uma enorme carência afetiva, refletiu.

Talvez fosse hora de arrumar outra amante, porém essa perspectiva já não o atraía como antes.

Precisava se casar e quanto mais cedo melhor. Será que o ca samento lhe traria paz de espírito? Era provável que não. Como homem racional e nobre, sabia muito bem que o matrimônio não tinha nada que ver com romance. Um enlace na alta sociedade era um acordo comercial disfarçado com festas elegantes e pomposas.

Raciocinou consigo e concluiu que se tivesse uma mulher disponível todas as noites, talvez isso amenizasse suas fantasias eróticas.

Retirou do bolso sua agenda particular e anotou todas as demais qualidades que desejava em uma esposa. Era um homem racional e escolheria sua mulher como quem escolhe um jogo de porcelana que deve durar muitos anos.

Sabia que a nova leva de debutantes apresentava várias belda des. Ao pensar assim, sorriu, pois estava sendo tão superficial quanto Seth e Jacob.

Logo Paul voltou, e Edward mergulhou no trabalho.

O dia começara mal e continuava assim, ponderou Bella. O sr. Blackthorne não pôde recebê-la e ler o manuscrito. De volta à casa, tivera que enfrentar diversas crises domésticas. O açougueiro fez a entrega errada, a cozinheira foi tomar satisfações, e sua ajudante queimou o assado do almoço.

Como era o dia da folga de Mike, Mike saíra para provi denciar o material necessário para o conserto do forro e do lustre do vestíbulo. Só Delnali estava disponível e ajudou Bella a erguer a pobre Cope que cochilara na mesa do café e caiu no chão, tor cendo o tornozelo.

No esforço de erguer a pobre senhora, o mordomo dera um mau jeito nas costas. Bella chamou o médico, que recomendou repouso ao Sr Denali.

Em seguida Rosalie insistira que precisava de luvas novas para seu passeio à tarde com lorde Mcarthney. Bella concordou, mas precisou passar duas horas nas lojas até a irmã encontrar o que desejava.

Planejara passar um sermão em Jasper enquanto o fiasco da noite anterior ainda estava fresco em sua memória, porém o irmão se levantara enquanto esteve fora com Rose e tinha saído com um amigo, por certo James.

O almoço foi intragável, já que a cozinheira não tinha voltado a tempo para consertar os erros da ajudante. Exausta e mal-humo rada, Bella se dispunha a abrir uma garrafa de champanhe para se alegrar um pouco, quando um mensageiro veio lhe trazer um pa cote do conde de Cullen, endereçado a lorde Andrew. Agrade cendo a Deus a primeira coisa boa do dia, Bella fugiu para o seu quarto.

O pacote continha duas listas, e sorriu ao ver que o lorde enviara os requisitos da esposa perfeita. A caligrafia de mão era firme, e quase podia ouvir sua voz enquanto lia. Havia uma terceira missiva escrita no papel pessoal do conde.

Bella passou o dedo pela águia igual à do anel, e sentiu o coração acelerar.

Pare de ser tola! O que espera? Uma carta de amor? Ele escreveu para Andrew, não para você!

Com dedos trêmulos, desdobrou o bilhete e leu:

_Irei v__ê__-lo __à__s tr__ê__s horas da tarde. Sei que __é__ cedo, mas creio que ir__á__ apreciar um leil__ã__o de cavalos. Estou interes sado em uma parelha negra. Tento instru__í__-lo para ser um cavalheiro perfeito, como sua tia me pediu._

Bella sorriu diante da presunção de Edward, porém animou-se. Nunca fora a um leilão de cavalos, mas não poderia ir com o conde. Já estava de posse da pesquisa necessária. Uma noite dis farçado de Andrew fora o suficiente. Retirou uma folha de seu papel de carta pessoal para se desculpar, mas percebeu que o pergaminho bege rosado não era apropriado para um rapaz.

Então, sabendo que Jasper não estava em casa, decidiu surru piar algumas folhas de seu papel de carta.

O quarto estava uma bagunça com as roupas atiradas pelos can tos. Com um suspiro, registrou em pensamento que também de veria discutir o desleixo do irmão. Vencendo a tentação de arrumar tudo, correu para a escrivaninha, mas sua atenção se mantinha nas roupas.

Abriu o armário e retirou uma calça marrom, um colete e uma camisa no mesmo tom, além de um paletó esportivo.

Sim, pensou. Se fosse ao leilão como Andrew, esse seria o traje que usaria. Sem pensar duas vezes, correu para seu próprio quarto. Respirando de modo entrecortado, percebeu que não pegara o pa pel de carta, mas que continuava com as roupas masculinas debai xo do braço.

Ergueu-as contra a luz, imaginando se convenceria como ho mem dentro daquelas vestimentas e durante o dia. Uma vez Bella dissera que as pessoas vêem o que desejam ver, a menos que lhes dêem motivos para duvidar dos próprios olhos.

Edward, que era tão inteligente e astuto, não desconfiara que Andrew fosse uma mulher, e mesmo Jasmine, com toda a sua experiência de alcova, ficara surpresa ao saber da verdade. Ambos a tinham visto como um rapaz inexperiente e ingênuo. Haviam acreditado no que ela, Bella, os fizera ver.

Deu uma olhada para o relógio sobre a escrivaninha. Dispunha de uma hora e meia para alterar as roupas e aprender o suficiente e convencer Edward que entendia de cavalos.

Ousaria fazer isso


	12. capitulo dez

Cometi um erro no ultimo capitulo, as fics serão postadas em segundas e sextas, somente haverá post em outros dias se eu puder. Eu não tenho muito disponível.

_Capitulo dez_

Por sorte só fora preciso encurtar as mangas do paletó e a bainha da calça. Penteou os cabelos curtos para trás e colocou os ócu los de lentes azuis.

Mike insistira em uma aula de recapitulação e voltara a en sinar a Bella como se sentar, falar e caminhar como um homem. Enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro do quarto, vendo a sra. Denali costurar sua roupa, Bella ouviu as explicações de Mike sobre cavalos.

— Um animal com o lombo muito alto não é boa montaria, porque o cavaleiro terá a impressão de estar sempre escorregando.

Bella ouvia, e sentou-se em uma cadeira, com a perna passada por cima da outra coxa, o que devia ser uma visão ridícula, já que ainda usava seu vestido de musselina com minúsculas rosas bordadas.

— Não adianta — acabou por choramingar.

— É impossível decorar tantas coisas.

Mike fez um gesto de estímulo.

—Tudo correrá bem. Basta que examine todo o corpo do cavalo com a testa franzida, como se estivesse analisando cada músculo. Afinal, não vai comprar nada mesmo.

— E se o Conde pedir minha opinião?

— As perguntas básicas sobre um cavalo nada têm a ver com seu tamanho. O que interessa é saber se não é preguiçoso para correr e se irá obedecer ao cavaleiro ou ao cocheiro. Enfim, se é um animal de bom caráter. — Mike riu.

— Certa vez perdi uma aposta porque fiz pouco caso de um pangaré feio, mas que corria como o vento na pista. Era um animal de bom caráter.

— E como saber logo se um cavalo é de bom caráter?

— Por causa de algo em seu olhar quando vira a cabeça e olha para você.

Bella suspirou

— Não tenho muito tempo para aprender tantas coisas.

— Então não espere uma pergunta para responder. Seja a pri meira a perguntar.

Bella ponderou a respeito e concluiu que fazia sentido.

— Deus! São quase três horas!

— Acabei! — comunicou a Sra. Denali, cortando um fio de linha na calça.

Esquecendo as boas maneiras, Bella agarrou as roupas e saiu correndo para seu quarto de vestir.

Em poucos minutos achatou os seios com as faixas, vestiu-se, e colocou o chapéu, descendo as escadas no momento exato em que soavam três badaladas no carrilhão do vestíbulo.

Uma carruagem com o brasão de Cullen parou aporta. Bella apressou-se a sair e entrar no veículo aos tropeções, colidindo com mais dois cavalheiros que lá se encontravam.

— Vejo que é pontual. — resmungou Edward, sem se impor tar com a entrada intempestiva de Andrew.

— Não quis deixar os cavalos parados por muito tempo. Pode riam ficar nervosos.

Edward franziu a testa.

— Mas nem chegaram a parar de verdade... Deixe-me apresen tá-lo. Seth Clewater e Jacob Black

— Vai comprar ou só olhar? — perguntou Seth.

— Interessado em algum cavalo em particular? — quis saber Davis.

Os Swan não compravam um cavalo novo havia anos.

Possuíam duas éguas de idade avançada mas que ainda atendiam bem a família. No campo, mantinham um animal para o arado que, Bella esperava, viveria ainda mais alguns anos. Pigarreou e ajeitou os óculos. Mantendo a voz baixa para não se trair, respondeu.

— Só vou olhar. Vivo no campo e lá os cavalos servem para montar e arar. Nada de corridas.

— Costuma caçar? — inquiriu Seth.

Bella pensou que depois da morte dos pais dedicara-se exclu sivamente a cuidar da casa e de Rose.

— Não tenho muitas oportunidades.

— Problemas de saúde — acrescentou Edward.

Seth e jacob aquiesceram de modo discreto, e Bella agra deceu a intervenção.

— Estou ansioso para chegar ao leilão de Tatterrsall — disse o pretenso Andrew.

— Ouvi dizer que a mercadoria ali é de primeira.

Os três homens se entreolharam, e Edward pigarreou.

— Cometi um erro e me desculpo. Pensei que soubesse que me referia ao leilão anual de Squire Humphrey. Mas não ficará desa pontado. Alcançou uma boa reputação ao longo dos anos e apre senta excelentes mercadorias.

O conde, Clewater e Black encetaram uma acalorada discussão sobre cavalos, e a viagem prosseguiu sem incidentes.

Estacionaram a carruagem no fim de uma fila de veículos si milares, e cruzaram a pé um caminho enlameado que conduzia às estrebarias. Ali encontraram uma grande multidão, e logo o grupo se dividiu. Seth e Jacob estavam interessados em um determi nado alazão e não queriam perder tempo examinando as parelhas. Combinaram de se encontrar na carruagem de Edward dentro de duas horas.

Bella acompanhou o conde que caminhava sem aparente obje tivo certo, em meio à enorme quantidade de visitantes, ora parando para admirar um animal, ora conversando com um vendedor ou conhecido. Bella refletiu que nunca fora apresentada a tantos ho mens em uma só tarde.

Algumas mulheres também estavam presentes, porém preferiam ficar dentro das carruagens paradas ao redor da exposição. Podia perceber rostos cobertos por leques e chapéus, e parte dos vestidos elegantes. Tentava se concentrar no que Edward dizia e onde punha os pés, já que o estéreo se misturava à lama.

O conde parou em frente a uma parelha de cavalos cinzentos, examinou-lhe os dentes, os cascos, e passou a mão na parte pos terior do pescoço deles, enquanto o vendedor descrevia as quali dades dos animais.

— O que acha?

A pergunta inesperada tomou Bella de assalto. Para ganhar tem po, apoiou o queixo na mão e franziu a testa.

— Bem, a questão principal é saber se têm bom caráter.

— Tem razão — murmurou Edward.

Pôs a mão em seu ombro e continuou a caminhar na direção da parelha negra.

— Muito bem, vamos ao que interessa. As parelhas lá adiante.

— Não entendo. Se são os únicos animais aqui que deseja ad quirir, como disse no bilhete que me enviou, por que não nos di rigimos para lá logo que chegamos?

O conde lançou-lhe um rápido olhar de esguelha.

— Não é um grande comprador de cavalos, é? Bella deu de ombros.

— Se um vendedor perceber o quanto está interessado em de terminada mercadoria irá aumentar o preço. Mas se demonstrar que está interessado por várias e depois fingir que pretende ir em bora, pode contar que fará um bom negócio.

Bella aquiesceu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Compreendo. O princípio econômico de oferta e procura em seu nível mais básico.

Edward sorriu.

— Diria que o nível mais básico se encontra nos relacionamen tos humanos. Essa é sua primeira íição do dia. O comércio de cavalos é o exemplo número um da arte de como atrair uma mulher. Expresse seu interesse, porém deixe claro que outras também cha mam sua atenção.

Bella sorriu de modo discreto. As mulheres já faziam isso com os homens havia centenas de anos, refletiu.

— Entendi — murmurou, repetindo como se fosse uma criança aprendendo a soletrar.

—Primeira regra: Não permita que a mulher pelo qual está interessado saiba disso.

— Perfeito. Agora, enquanto converso com o vendedor, gosta ria que se afastasse por alguns minutos. Vá tomar um refresco... Faça o que quiser.

— Por quê?

— Sua ausência será uma desculpa ideal para que me afaste quando for mais conveniente.

— Mas quero ouvir o que vai dizer ao homem.

Edward hesitou, sem dúvida lisonjeado com a confiança que o jovem pupilo demonstrava.

— Seria educativo para mim. — insistiu Bella.

O conde não conseguia acreditar que estava cedendo, porém permitiu.

— Fique rondando e apure os ouvidos, mas fora das minhas vistas.

— Claro!

O plano correu às mil maravilhas. Mal o vendedor começou a declamar as qualidades dos cavalos, Bella se afastou para admirar outros na baia ao lado.

Preocupada em olhar por onde pisava, quase colidiu com James e Jasper. Com presença de espírito, esgueirou-se atrás de uma enorme égua branca. O que seu irmão estaria fazendo ali? Se a visse no disfarce de Andrew, não teria problemas em desmasca rá-la, pois usava o paletó, a camisa e a calça dele.

E quanto a James ? Bella não queria nem pensar no que faria se a reconhecesse. Inclinando-se para olhar as patas da égua, es perou até ver a dupla se afastar. Mas os dois pararam na frente da mesma égua e começaram a discutir a respeito do animal. A qualquer momento um deles poderia dar a volta para completar a inspeção.

Com gestos lentos, Bella foi caminhando de costas, e logo saiu correndo. Viu-se perdida em meio ao torvelinho de palha, pessoas, equipamentos, lama e excremento, porém temia se dirigir à saída principal. O melhor a fazer seria voltar para a carruagem de Edward e esperá-lo ali. As botas de Jasper que tomara emprestadas estavam recheadas de papel porque eram muito grandes para seus pés pequenos, e já começavam a formar bolhas.

Encontrou uma baia vazia e sentou-se sobre um monte de feno.

Daria tudo por uma bacia de água morna com ervas aromáticas e um par de chinelos de seda, pensou Bella. Por sorte lembrou-se de sentar como um homem, e esparramou as pernas.

O movimento brusco assustou um enorme rato do campo que saiu do monte de feno, e Bella não teve certeza de quem fez mais barulho. Se ela com seu grito agudo ou o roedor. Pulou para cima do feno, e embora o rato já tivesse desaparecido, continuou a tre mer como vara verde.

Quando viu alguém com a mão estendida para ajudá-la, segu rou-a de modo instintivo, e pulou de maneira graciosa, esquecen do-se do papel de Andrew que ainda representava.

Só então percebeu o erro.

Arrancou a mão, porém diante do olhar de Black, pressentiu que era tarde demais.

—Eu... Subi ali para... Ver se encontrava a carruagem de Edward no meio das outras.

Jacob cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Pode ser, mas acho que esconde alguma coisa, Andrew. E creio que esse não é seu verdadeiro nome.

— Raios! — blasfemou Bella, deixando-se cair de novo sobre o feno.

Fora desmascarada e só lhe restava implorar a Edward por piedade. Não para si mesma, mas pensando em Rose. Faria tudo para proteger a irmã.

— Vá em frente — murmurou para Jacob.

— Encontre lorde Edward e conte-lhe toda a sórdida história.

Em vez de ir embora, Jacob sentou-se a seu lado.

— Isso está ficando interessante — replicou com os olhos bri lhantes.

— Quer dizer que Edward não sabe que você é mulher?

Bella aquiesceu, fazendo-o soltar uma gargalhada. Mas logo parou de rir e a encarou com severidade.

— Está querendo chantageá-lo? Engendrou uma armadilha ma luca para induzi-lo ao casamento?

— Nada disso!

Porém Bella sabia que o único modo de convencê-lo seria re velando seu abominável segredo. Suspirou e contou que era escri tora, detalhando o plano da descrição do jogo, mas omitindo sua verdadeira identidade.

Quando terminou, Jacob bateu com as mãos nos joelhos.

— É fantástico demais para ser verdade. O velho e emproado Cullen enganado por uma moça. Que coisa!

— O conde não é velho nem emproado — retrucou Bella com brusquidão.

— E prefiro não ser chamada de "moça" nesse tom que empregou.

— Desculpe. Mas deve admitir que Edward não tem bom humor para certas coisas.

— Creio que é astuto.

— Não é a mesma coisa. Já o ouviu gargalhar ou rir com von tade?

— Mal o conheço...

— Então nunca o viu lançar aquele olhar de suprema sapiência e desdém?

— Bem...

— Ah! Sabe a que me refiro.

Quem cala consente, e Bella ficou muda.

— Portanto percebe o humor nessa situação. Mal posso esperar para ver a expressão do lorde quando souber da verdade.—Jacob esfregou as mãos, animado. — Será tão bom vê-lo perder o con trole pelo menos uma vez. Por favor permita-me que esteja pre sente quando isso acontecer.

— No momento ainda não tenho a menor intenção de fazê-lo conhecer a verdade. Creio que já obtive algumas informações que precisava, e pretendo fazer com que Andrew parta em uma longa viagem. Aliás tinha a intenção de enviar um bilhete para Edward amanhã.

— Não pode desistir agora.

— Por quê? Como disse, já tenho muitas informações para usar em vários livros, obrigada.

— Tolice! Há muito mais para conhecer. Bella balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Irei ajudá-la, e Seth também.

— Seth? — repetiu Bella, quase engasgando.

— Claro! Isso é muito divertido para deixá-lo de fora. Podere mos dar um passeio nos Jardins de Vauxhall, um lugar onde as mulheres respeitáveis não pisam.

Bella hesitou, mas voltou a balançar a cabeça.

— E que tal uma taberna? Poderá usar a descrição em um de seus romances. Conheço uma onde se reúnem piratas, ladrões e contrabandistas. Vai gostar.

A oferta era de fato muito interessante para uma escritora, mas era preciso recusar, refletiu Bella. Até o momento enganara a to dos, porém Jacob já descobrira a farsa, e seria apenas uma ques tão de tempo até Edward descobrir também. O risco era muito grande.

— Obrigada — murmurou. — Se chegar ao fim deste dia ilesa, Andrew irá desaparecer.

— Levantou-se e ajeitou o paletó. — De que lado está nossa carruagem?

Viu Edward encostado na portinhola do coche, os braços cru zados sobre o peito de maneira displicente, como se fosse o dono do mundo. Seth encontrava-se ao lado.

Bella sorriu com cumplicidade para Jacob , e foi se aproxi mando com as mãos nos bolsos e andar duro, cantarolando a mú sica tola que ouvira James e Jasper cantar na noite anterior.

— Comprou a parelha negra? — indagou ao se aproximar. —Cheguei a um acordo, e meu secretário irá tratar dos detalhes.

O que vocês dois andaram fazendo?

Jacob ficou pálido como um fantasma, e Bella tratou de cha mar a atenção de Edward.

— Andei escutando vários comentários a esmo, e foi muito educativo.

Piscou um olho de modo dúbio para o conde, a fim de fazê-lo pensar que talvez tivesse posto em prática os ensinamentos sobre como conquistar as mulheres.

O estômago de Bella roncou de modo barulhento, fazendo-a fitar Jacob que corou como uma criança.

Será que pensa que as moças não sentem fome?, pensou con sigo.

— Estou faminto — exclamou. — E vocês?

— Vamos jantar no meu clube, e depois o levarei para jogar — replicou Edward.

Afinal! O salão de jogos!, pensou Bella. Apesar de seus pro testos anteriores para Jacob sobre acabar com a farsa e fazer Andrew desaparecer, a idéia de passar mais algumas horas ao lado do conde a fascinava. Recusando-se a analisar tal sensação, aquiesceu.

Visitar o interior de um clube masculino e um salão de jogos, tudo em uma só noite!

E na companhia de Edward! Era mara vilhoso! Sentiu um frio no estômago, que atribuiu à fome.

Seth pigarreou.

—Existe uma taberna respeitável aqui perto na estrada. Servem uma torta de carne de porco muito boa.

— Grande idéia! — concordou Jacob.

— Seu clube é muito sofisticado, Edward.

— Nada disso! — retrucou o conde.

— Não tenho nada contra a comida das tabernas, mas já fiz meus planos

— Porém falta muito tempo para o jantar — protestou Seth.

— Deus! Parecem dois bebês que devem ser alimentados de duas em duas horas. Muito bem, comeremos na taberna.

Assim dizendo, Edward abriu a portinhola da carruagem e todos se acomodaram. Em seguida assobiou, chamando o cocheiro e o lacaio que logo acorreram.

— Gostaria de saber assobiar assim — murmurou Bella.

O resto da viagem transcorreu em meio a uma discussão de como assobiar corretamente. Quando chegaram à taberna, Bella já conseguia emitir um som passável, franzindo os lábios.

Ao apear, notou a tabuleta com um ganso verde, que lhe pareceu familiar. Dando de ombros, seguiu o grupo. Parará em poucas tabernas durante sua vida, e uma era sempre muito parecida com outra, concluiu.

Enquanto Edward se adiantava diante do grupo para entrar na taberna, Jacob desculpou-se e arrastou Seth para o atalho que levava aos fundos do prédio. Bella seguiu o conde, olhando para todos os lados, tentando descobrir por que se sentia tão inquieta.

Edward falou com uma jovem gorducha e corada, explicando que estava com pressa e que uma mesa a um canto do salão esta ria bem.

Após uma breve espera, enquanto o conde fez perguntas super ficiais sobre o leilão e Bella respondeu com monossílabos, foram conduzidos à mesa, e logo os dois rapazes vieram se unir a eles.

A esposa do taberneiro logo chegou, sorridente.

— Lorde Cullen, é um prazer revê-lo.

A sra. Stanley! Bella desejou se enfiar na terra e nunca mais sair! Estavam na mesma taberna onde fingira ser a esposa do con de. Levantou-se para correr, mas o caminho estava bloqueado por um grande grupo de homens sentados na mesa em frente. Então percebeu que de nada adiantaria fugir. Edward sabia onde mo rava. Talvez fosse melhor confessar tudo antes de ser desmasca rada, raciocinou de modo febril.

Nesse meio tempo Edward se levantara e beijava a mão da Sra. Stanley como se fosse uma grande dama. Deleitada, a matrona riu como uma menina de escola e bateu com o pano de prato no braço do lorde, de maneira brincalhona.

— Sente-se. Não gaste seu charme comigo. Meu marido já foi buscar seu uísque favorito.

— Os rapazes estão com fome e sei que sua torta de carne de porco é divina.

— Se soubesse que viriam teria providenciado algo especial, mas só tenho a oferecer torta de carneiro e um assado. — A sra. Stanley olhou em torno da mesa, com as mãos nos quadris volu mosos.

— O que vai ser, rapazes?

Bella deixou escapar um suspiro que estivera retendo desde que vira a sra. Stanley. Com sorte não seria reconhecida com os trajes masculinos, refletiu. Tratou de observar Seth e Jacob e copiar suas poses, e fincou os braços sobre a mesa. Quando escolheram o prato, concordou sem hesitação.

Uma jovem trouxe três canecas de cerveja e uma garrafa de uísque, que colocou sobre a mesa. Os dois rapazes tomaram cada um grandes goles, e Bella se lembrou que já experimentara cer veja e não gostara. Jamais apreciara bebidas alcoólicas, talvez pelo fato de os homens de sua família terem uma inclinação para as bebedeiras.

Mas aquele era um dia muito quente, e estava suada e sedenta. Imitou os companheiros, e emborcou a caneca com vontade.

A Sra. Stanley aproximou-se da jovem que servia, e passou um braço pela sua cintura.

— Esta é minha filha Jessica, e quero que vocês, rapazes, se comportem bem com ela.

— Fique tranqüila, sra. Stanley — respondeu Seth, limpando a boca com um guardanapo.

— Nada de gracinhas — corroborou Jacob com ar solene. A sra. Stanley resmungou, satisfeita, e se afastou levando a

filha, que olhou sobre o ombro e sorriu para o grupo.

Bella riu, ao ver as expressões contidas no rosto dos dois ca valheiros mais jovens.

Edward sorriu também.

— Pensei que a Sra. Stanley não conhecesse a reputação de conquistadores que vocês têm.

— Bem, sabe como é... Se houver oportunidade...

Seth falou em tom malicioso, mas em seguida lançou um olhar na direção de Bella e baixou a cabeça.

Quer dizer que seu amigo Jacob já lhe contou a meu respeito, pensou Bella, mordendo o lábio. Sem dúvida não perdeu tempo. Percebeu que precisava tomar uma providencia para deixar Seth à vontade, senão jamais conheceria o clube masculino e o salão de jogos.

— Claro, Edward — intrometeu-se, fitando o conde. — Vai me dizer que nunca foi jovem?

— Não sou velho — resmungou. — Estou apenas fazendo um comentário.

— Bem, essa é a sua opinião. — retrucou Bella. Os dois outros soltaram gargalhadas.

— E você também, Andrew — disse Edward, girando a ca beça e fitando Bella.

— Trate de manter seus cotovelos ossudos sobre a mesa e não tente nenhuma gracinha com as moças.

Bella ergueu o queixo em desafio.

— Senão o que acontecerá?

Seth e Jacob riram mais ainda, talvez pelo fato de conhece rem seu segredo, mas Bella manteve-se atenta a Edward. O lorde podia ser muito bom para controlar a expressão do rosto, mas seus olhos não a enganavam e traíam suas emoções. Adorava o tom verde-escuro que adquiriam quando ele estava se divertindo com al guma coisa.

Então lembrou-se que o via através das lentes azuis dos óculos e talvez estivesse enganada. O conde fingiu desespero, erguendo o rosto para o teto.

— Isso é que dá ter sido educado pela tia. Não sabe encarar uma provocação de brincadeira sem parecer uma menina ofendida. Se um dia perder a paciência comigo e tentar me agredir, previno-o que acabará com todos os dentes quebrados.

Bella baixou os olhos.

— Nunca tive oportunidade de fazer esportes ou lutar... Aquelas palavras pareceram amolecer o coração do conde.

Bella lançou um olhar de advertência para os dois rapazes, que quase haviam enfiado o rosto nas canecas de cerveja,

— Por que vocês estão rindo como dois idiotas? Qual é a graça? — perguntou Edward em tom irritado.

Voltou-se para Bella e fechou o punho sobre a mesa.

— Veja. Aperte bem e mantenha o polegar sobre os outros dedos.

Sua mão sempre tão esguia e elegante, de repente parecia uma arma letal e perigosa.

— Vamos! Experimente fazer o mesmo.

Bella imitou-o, mas seu punho era pequeno e frágil diante da força de Edward que, insistente, soltou os dedos e exibiu a palma.

— Bata com força!

Bella obedeceu, sabendo muito bem que devia estar ridícula, tentando golpeá-lo. Por sorte a comida chegou, e o conde lhe deu um tapa amigável no ombro.

— Muito bem! Vamos comer.

Deus! Aquilo não era um prato que tinha diante de si, pensou Bella. Parecia uma travessa para seis pessoas! Duas tortas que a garçonete chamara de "individuais", mas que dariam para alimen tar uma família de quatro pessoas, e uma montanha de purê de batatas com uma quantidade de molho que conseguiria afogá-la!

Não vou conseguir comer nem a metade, concluiu consigo.

— Obrigada — disse em voz alta, sorrindo para Jessica. Espantada, viu que a jovem se debruçava sobre a mesa, roçando

o seio em seu braço, com a desculpa de colocar os talheres. De modo automático, ergueu os olhos e viu-a piscar um olho com malícia.

Jacob quase engasgou com o riso.

— Acho que gostou de você... Andrew.

Por que não pára de enfatizar o meu nome com ironia cada vez que abre a boca?, pensou Bella com irritação.

Seth tratou de tomar mais cerveja para não engasgar também.

Parecendo não ter percebido nada do que acontecia a seu redor, Edward anunciou:

— Pretendo levar Andrew ao ginásio de boxe amanhã. Como não estava preocupada com o amanhã, Bella gostou de mudar de assunto. No dia seguinte enviaria suas desculpas e esse seria o fim da farsa. No momento só precisava se concentrar em sobreviver até o final da noite. Observando os homens, tratou de comer depressa e fingir um enorme apetite. Jacob assumiu um ar sério.

— Tenho certeza que será ótimo para Andrew aprender boxe. Poderei ir também com Seth. Não nos fará mal recordar essa luta.

Silenciou as risadas de Seth com uma cotovelada.

— Raios! — resmungou Bella.

— Cabeça erguida, companheiro! — encorajou Jacob.

— Já estamos sob o comando de Edward há algum tempo. Não iremos caçoar de você.

Bella endereçou-lhe um sorriso nada gentil.

— O que quer dizer com comando? — perguntou Edward.

—Só ofereço meus conselhos quando creio que sejam necessários. Aliás, não pedi que vocês dois me acompanhassem para todos os cantos.

Bella olhava para os três, percebendo que havia um entendi mento secreto naquelas palavras.

Edward consultou o relógio e levantou-se de modo abrupto, atirando várias moedas sobre a mesa.

— Meu alfaiate espera Andrew. Encontro-os na carruagem em cinco minutos.

Deus! Esquecera do alfaiate!, pensou Bella. Observou-o se di rigir ao bar e trocar algumas palavras como o sr. Stanley que, por sorte, não viera conversar com o grupo à mesa. Como se livrar do alfaiate?

Jacob aproximou-se, e Seth pediu licença para ir ao banhei ro. Bella sentiu-se tentada a acompanhá-lo, porque sua bexiga es tava cheia, após tanta cerveja. Mas era melhor se controlar.

— Não se preocupe — sussurrou JAcob com simpatia. — Estarei lá para ajudá-la.

Bella o fitou, espantada.

— No banheiro?

Foi a vez do rapaz se espantar.

— No alfaiate.

— Oh! Certo! — Como era tola, pensou. Jacob não poderia ter lido sua mente.

— Bem, um problema por vez.

Mas o rapaz riu, percebendo porque Bella mencionara o ba nheiro.

— A senhorita é incrível!

— Por favor, aqui meu nome é Andrew.

— Está certo. Venha comigo e garantirei que ninguém a per turbe.

Rumaram para as casinhas de madeira no fundo, e Bella ocupou uma delas, enquanto Jacob montava guarda.

Quando Edward os encontrou na carruagem, Seth já subira e ressonava com o chapéu sobre o rosto.

—Tem bom senso — murmurou o conde.

— A noite será longa e vale a pena repousar.

Todos se acomodaram, e Bella lançou um último olhar para a taberna, onde viu a Sra. Stanley puxando a orelha de Jessica.

Observando-a, o conde comentou:

— Fez bem em não ter flertado com a menina. Os Stanley são gente boa e meus amigos. Jessica precisa ser mais recatada.

Então ele percebera o comportamento da moça, refletiu Bella. Por isso fora conversar em particular com seu pai no bar. Que homem estranho era lorde Cullen ! A alta sociedade o julga va um devasso, mas tinha atitudes de homem muito sério e con servador.

Fora tolice de sua parte imaginar que o conde não notara nada do que acontecera à mesa. Parecia tomar conhecimento das coi sas mais insignificantes. Então por que ainda não percebera seu disfarce?

A resposta surgiu em seu cérebro, e não era nada lisonjeira. Mesmo que se apresentasse como mulher, refletiu, não era o tipo de Edward, muito alta e magra para chamar sua atenção. Portanto, como não havia nada que o atraísse em sua pessoa, era fácil passar por homem diante do conde, que não se dava ao trabalho de observar detalhes em seu rosto ou corpo.

Sim, era um raciocínio lógico, considerou, embora nada agra dável. Mas afinal, depois desta noite, não precisaria mais falar com o conde. E se por acaso se encontrassem em algum acontecimento social, seriam dois estranhos.

Ergueu o rosto, e viu que Edward a observava com atenção. Contrafeita, tratou de empurrar o chapéu sobre o rosto e cochilar também.

Edward fez o mesmo, e tentou dormir um pouco. Marie voltava sempre aos seus pensamentos. Precisava de uma mulher, essa era a verdade. Quanto tempo fazia desde que rompera com Tânia? Seis meses. E desde então não procurara a cama de outra. Sim, precisava de sexo, mas o problema era que só desejava Marie.


	13. CAPITULO ONZE

12

_**CAPITULO ONZE**_

Bella encontrava-se sobre um tablado na alfaiataria. Girava para cá e para lá, erguendo e baixando os braços, conforme as instruções. Ainda na semana anterior estivera na costureira ex perimentando um vestido novo, e o assistente que nesse instante tomava suas medidas parecia-se com madame Athenodora, a modista, o que lhe dava uma grande vontade de rir.

Edward e Seth se encontravam no canto extremo do salão estreito, sentados em um sofá, e examinando o mostruário de te cidos que o alfaiate exibia, enquanto bebericavam vinho. Jacob estava junto ao tablado, e parecia fascinado com a cena.

O assistente ia tomando nota em uma caderneta, e de repente arregalou os olhos, fitando Bella.

Ele descobriu, pensou a srta. Swan, prendendo a respi ração. As faixas nos seios não o enganaram.

Jacob por certo esperara por esse momento, pois ao ver os olhos esbugalhados e a boca aberta do homenzinho, balançou a cabeça em um gesto de entendimento, e levou um dedo aos lábios, pedindo silêncio.

O assistente repetiu o movimento de cabeça com discrição, e o dinheiro que Jacob lhe entregou escorregou para o bolso do co lete em uma fração de segundo.

O silêncio fora comprado.

Sem poder se conter, Bella soltou uma risada nervosa, o que fez Edward olhar em sua direção.

— Sinto cócegas — desculpou-se o falso Andrew, logo se arre pendendo do comentário tão pouco másculo.

— Tolice! — aparteou Jacob, dirigindo-se para o grupo de homens sentados, e ocultando a visão de Bella sobre o estrado. — A verdade é que estava contando para Andrew as últimas piadas que ouvi. Essa história de tomar medidas é um tédio.

O assistente terminou seu trabalho e tratou de escapulir. Bella aproveitou o instante de relativa solidão para passar um lenço na testa. Juntou-se aos demais no momento em que lorde Cullen come çava a encomendar um traje formal de noite, roupas de montaria...

— Não — interrompeu Bella. — Já disse que não posso pagar tantas coisas.

— Estou pagando para você — explicou Edward.

— De jeito nenhum!

— As roupas são um presente.

— Não posso aceitar.

— Aceitaria se fosse você — disse Jacob. Furiosa, Bella voltou-se para o rapaz

— Bem, somos diferentes. — Fitou Edward, implorando com voz contida.

— Podemos conversar em particular?

O alfaiate, se afastou com seu outro assistente.

— Agradeço a generosa oferta — começou Bella, — mas não posso aceitar. Tenho dinheiro suficiente para adquirir um modes to guarda-roupa, e prefiro não ficar lhe devendo nenhum favor monetário.

Edward tomou um gole de vinho.

— Já terminou seu discurso?

Bella vacilou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e fincando no chão as pernas bem separadas, como Mike lhe ensinara.

— Então é minha vez. Fui desafiado por você a provar que minhas teorias estão certas, e fornecer-lhe um guarda-roupa apro priado é o primeiro passo para conseguir uma amante com estilo.

— Meus princípios estão acima do dinheiro, milorde.

— Essa frase deve ter sido dita por um homem sem princípios e com muito dinheiro — brincou o conde.

—Terá de gastar muito para provar que suas teorias estão certas.

— Lorde Mansen, posso me dar ao luxo de gastar para vencer. Poderá jantar em meu clube hoje usando as roupas que encomendei e que estarão prontas dentro de poucas horas.

Que inferno!, pensou Bella. Edward devia ter planejado tudo aquilo muito antes de convidar Andrew para jantar. Aliás nem mesmo se tratava de um convite, mas de uma ordem.

Se não estivesse tão necessitada de ver um salão de jogo por dentro...

E de fato o conde tinha razão. Não poderia ir a um jantar em um clube elegante com as roupas de Jasper. Mesmo se conseguisse voltar para casa e pegar vestuários mais formais do armário do irmão, levaria horas para a Sra. Denali ajeitá-lo.

— Aceitarei o traje para o jantar, e isso é tudo.

— E o de montaria — insistiu Edward.

— Se pretendemos fazer o circuito de Hyde Park deve se apresentar de acordo.

Bella não tinha a menor intenção de cavalgar com o conde. Iria se sentir ridícula com as pernas passadas pela sela e de calça com prida. Entretanto, observou a expressão determinada no rosto de Edward e o tom acinzentado nos olhos azuis, o que significava que sua vontade de ferro iria prevalecer.

Se pudesse alterar as roupas do irmão por si mesma, daria um jeito de presentear Jasper com as novas, raciocinou.

Não vejo a hora de mandar logo meu bilhete de despedida, pensou, irritada.

Interpretando seu silêncio como um consentimento, Edward exclamou.

— Excelente!

Levantou-se e tocou uma campainha.

— Virei buscá-lo aqui dentro de duas horas.

O pânico no rosto de Bella foi interpretado como hesitação, e Edward tratou de explicar.

— É mais prático do que ficar esperando que se vista e depois levá-lo para minha casa enquanto me preparo.

O assistente que descobrira o segredo de Bella, surgiu e pos tou-se ao lado do lorde, evitando encará-la.

— Simpson irá providenciar tudo que precisa. Os vestiários ficam nos fundos e poderá chamar um barbeiro se necessitar.

Bella balançou a cabeça em negativa, e passou a mão pelo rosto. Edward a fitou com atenção.

— Sim, tem razão. Quando foi mesmo que fez a barba pela última vez? Na semana passada?

Bella não se lembrava do que dissera, e ficou quieta de modo prudente. O pânico que a possuíra desde que o lorde dissera que iria deixá-la por algumas horas não parecia querer se dissipar.

Percebeu que só se sentia segura a seu lado, porém não podia se dar a esse luxo, pois em breve não se veriam mais. Depois dessa noite, seria o adeus do jovem Andrew. Distraída, observou Edward dar instruções a Simpson.

— Daqui a duas horas — lembrou, à guisa de despedida. Então o conde deu meia-volta e partiu.

Bella cerrou os dentes para não chorar. Desejava gritar para que não fosse embora, correr para os seus braços fortes e se refugiar ali para sempre.

Simpson interrompeu seus pensamentos febris, indicando uma porta.

— Por aqui... senhor.

A voz do homenzinho falhou, e Bella percebeu que tremia. O desconforto do pobre assistente lhe deu coragem, e tratou de segui-lo.

Simpson a fez entrar em um luxuoso provador, balbuciou algo para que ficasse à vontade, e tratou de sair quase correndo, fechan do a porta com força. Apurando o ouvido para escutar se o assis tente não tirava a chave da fechadura, trancando-a ali, Bella co meçou a perambular por aquele reino masculino, muito contra a vontade. Parecia que sua presença poluía o sacrossanto ambiente.

Começou a analisar tudo, tomando nota em pensamento para futuras referências em seus livros. Uma parede estava recoberta por três enormes espelhos, cujas laterais podiam se mover, dando uma visão mais ampla para as provas.

Rose iria adorar isso, pensou Bella com um sorriso. Por que as costureiras também não usam este sistema?

Um móvel de mogno exibia com arte uma coleção de águas-de-colônia e loções após-barba. Potes de pomadas para os cabelos, escovas e pentes, completavam a parafernália. Bella estava sur presa por ver que os homens da sociedade tinham também seus cosméticos como as damas.

Um outro móvel continha um bar completo com bebidas finas. A um canto havia uma pia com uma bacia de porcelana. Sentou-se em uma poltrona de couro muito confortável e observou uma es tante com caixas de charutos e cigarreiras. Qual seria o prazer de fumar? Sentiu-se tentada a experimentar um cigarro.

Uma batida na porta a sobressaltou. Quando a voz de Simpson perguntou se podia entrar, Bella reprimiu outra risada histérica. Recolocou o cigarro na caixa, adotou uma postura displicente, e mandou que entrasse.

Sem erguer o olhar para a cliente, Simpson depositou uma outra bacia com água quente sobre o móvel, e algumas toalhas de linho. Em seguida deixou várias peças de roupas sobre a poltrona.

— Voltarei dentro de vinte minutos — avisou, saindo de novo.

Bella observou sua figura tridimensional nos espelhos. Um rapaz magro e alto de óculos azuis a observava com um sorriso compla cente nos lábios. Deus! Parecia mesmo convincente, pensou.

Vou conseguir sair bem dessa embrulhada, disse a si mesma, erguendo os ombros e começando a se despir. Com determinação, tirou o paletó de Jasper, a camisa, e ficou apenas com as roupas de baixo.

Em seguida vestiu a calça nova. Sentiu o contato suave da ca misa de linho, e tentou fechar as abotoaduras sem sucesso. Simp son teria que ajudá-la.

Vinte minutos depois, o assistente retornou, mas em vez de entrar, esticou um braço pela porta entreaberta e apresentou o restante das roupas. Bella agradeceu e tratou de vestir o paletó. Em

breve ouviu outra batida à porta, e pediu para que Simpson entrasse. Jacob, já com traje de noite, entrou logo atrás.

— Pensei que precisaria de ajuda, então mandei um criado bus car minhas roupas em casa — explicou.

Embora a porta permanecesse aberta, de repente Bella sentiu-se sufocar. Jacob tomou a dianteira, pelo que Simpson pareceu mui to agradecido. Com destreza, o cavalheiro ajeitou as abotoaduras da camisa de Bella e fez o laço da gravata. Em seguida olhou com ar crítico para os cabelos castanhos e curtos.

— Creio que um pouco de pomada irá bem. O que acha, Simpson?

— Eu...

— Algo sóbrio e severo. A pomada irá escurecer seus cabelos... Andrew, de modo a afastar a atenção de suas sobrancelhas que são muito... delicadas.

Bella aquiesceu com um gesto de cabeça, embora não fizesse a menor diferença se concordava ou não, pois Simpson já tomara conta de tudo, e começava a passar o pente nos fios ondulados.

Bella sentia-se sufocar com o colarinho alto e engomado e o laço muito apertado da gravata.

— Não consigo mover a cabeça, Jacob.

— Vire o ombro para olhar para o lado.

Bella suspirou, baixando o queixo para analisar a gravata que Jacob usava com o laço rebuscado e que era a última moda.

— Não posso usar uma dessas? — perguntou com voz chorosa.

— Precisamos ocultar a ausência do pomo-de-adão. —explicou -Jacob.

Então Bella se resignou a ficar com torcicolo no dia seguinte. Simpson tratou de dar um nó bem grande na sua gravata.

— Para camuflar também seu pescoço de cisne, delicado e lon go — explicou Jacob.

Mas Bella não entendeu aquilo como um elogio, apenas como mais uma ferramenta de tortura.

Simpson ajeitou uma capa sobre seus ombros, e Jacob lhe entregou a cartola e a bengala de ébano com ponta de prata. Em seguida empurrou-a até a parede de espelhos.

A transformação a deixou estupefata. O ar de menino um tanto desleixado desaparecera, e em seu lugar viu um homem elegante.

— Bravo! — exclamou Jacob.

Sem nada dizer, Simpson trouxe a bengala e a cartola de Jacob, conduzindo os dois para a saída, como se não visse a hora de vê-los longe da alfaiataria. Começava a chover, e Bella e Jacob esperaram a carruagem sob a marquise da loja.

— Obrigada por sua ajuda. Foi imprescindível — disse Bella. Jacob fez uma profunda reverência.

— Estou sempre pronto a servir uma dama em dificuldades. Mas também tenho um favor a lhe pedir.

— De um cavalheiro para outro? — brincou Bella.

— Evidente que sim. Não diga a Lorde Cullen que fiquei aqui.

— E ele não saberá disso assim que chegar?

— Quero dizer, não lhe diga que estive aqui e a ajudei a se aprontar como Andrew. Se seu plano der certo e acabar sendo sua...

— Alto lá! — interrompeu Bella com vigor. — Já lhe disse que não estou fazendo isso para captar a atenção pessoal do conde. Se essa fosse minha intenção seria mais esperta e não iria me vestir de homem.

— Bem, captou a minha atenção com seus trajes masculinos. Deus! Pensou Bella. Jacob começava a se interessar por ela!

— É muito gentil, mas prefiro ser sua amiga.

— Que engraçado! Nunca me passou pela cabeça ter uma ami zade do sexo feminino.

Bella deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

— Pois irá lhe fazer muito bem. Poderia torná-lo um homem melhor.

Jacob ergueu os olhos para o alto, fingindo irritação.

— Ou essa é a mulher mais ingênua que conheci ou uma exce lente atriz. — murmurou.

— E por que diz isso?

— Mistura esperteza com o recato de uma verdadeira dama. Bella se empertigou, abespinhada.

— Bem, posso garantir que não sou nenhuma atriz.

— Que pena!

— Como disse?

— Se é uma dama, e não duvido disso, tenho a obrigação de protegê-la. Faz parte do juramento de um cavalheiro. Nunca ouviu falar nesse juramento?

— Não"— replicou Bella com ar de troça.

—Mas existe. Selado com sangue e tudo o mais. Portanto, devo fazer de tudo para proteger sua reputação e seu bem-estar, embora me preocupe que vá ficar em uma enrascada quando esta farsa for descoberta.

— Não será — prometeu Bella. Tratou de deixá-lo mais à von tade mudando de assunto.

—Seu juramento não o obriga a proteger atrizes?

Jacob sorriu com malícia.

— As atrizes não costumam gostar de muita proteção e, ao contrário, preferem se entregar ao... perigo.

Nesse instante Edward abriu a portinhola da carruagem que parará à frente. Os dois estavam tão entretidos na própria conversa que nem haviam notado o veículo.

Se Bella esperara um cumprimento e exclamações de surpre sa, ficou decepcionada, pois o conde apenas fez um aceno de aprovação.

— Pensei que fossem se atrasar — resmungou.

— Meu caro Cullen, eu e Andrew estávamos discutindo os méritos das atrizes.

Jacob piscou para Bella, que entrou na carruagem de alma leve, sentindo-se protegida pelo novo amigo.

Seth chegou nesse instante, e todos partiram. Edward pare cia preocupado durante o percurso, mas os dois rapazes mais jo vens se incumbiram de alegrar a jornada com piadas e risos. Ape nas Bella pareceu notar o alheamento do conde.

Teria que mudar os planos para a noite, pensava Edward. O diretor requisitara outra reunião a respeito de um contato escocês e uma nova pista. De novo escolhera o lugar e a hora sem se importar com as conveniências dos outros.

Por outro lado, Edward sentia-se cada vez mais inquieto e necessitado de sexo. Andava pensando se Tânia o aceitaria de volta em sua cama. Entretanto afastara a idéia, porque não tinha tempo de comprar um bracelete de diamantes para agradá-la. Além disso, a idéia de reatar com a ex-amante não era muito interessante nem o atraía demais. Talvez o lugar do encontro que o diretor escolhera fosse melhor que a encomenda, refletiu.

Edward considerou levar Andrew consigo, mas decidiu não fazê-lo. O rapaz andava muito pálido, e como tinha a saúde deli cada era melhor poupá-lo. A última coisa que desejava era causar a ira de sua tia, lady Mansen. Não. Avisaria Andrew que desejava se recolher cedo.

A ceia no clube, que deveria ter se arrastado por duas horas, durou apenas quarenta e cinco minutos, e às nove horas da noite, dando uma desculpa, Edward deixou Andrew na porta de casa.

Bella encostou-se na porta do vestíbulo, tentando pôr as idéias em ordem. Parecia que fora pega por um tornado.

Mal tivera a oportunidade de observar o ambiente do clube, pois garçons de paletó branco serviam os pratos muito rapidamen te. Tomara três colheradas de sopa, e o prato fora retirado. Engolira duas garfadas de peixe, e em silêncio o garçom trocara a iguaria por carne vermelha, que Bella mastigara bem depressa, para evitar ficar sem comer. Mal levara um pedaço à boca, e o garçom voltara a retirar o prato.

Relanceou um olhar para o carrilhão no vestíbulo de sua casa. Nove horas. E ninguém parecera ter ficado surpreso com a correria do jantar no clube. Seth engolira a comida como se receasse que fossem tirá-la da sua frente, o que de fato aconteceu. Jacob não respondera aos seus olhares curiosos, e mantivera um ar tranqüilo.

E Cullen? Qual era o seu problema nesta noite? Não olhara em sua direção nem ao menos uma vez, nem conversara com ela... Quer dizer, com Andrew!

O máximo que se falara durante o jantar fora sobre o tempo, mesmo porque os criados não permitiam muita privacidade, indo e vindo sem parar.

Bella presumira que a pressa se devia ao fato de o conde querer ir logo jogar, mas de volta à carruagem, fora comunicada de modo lacônico que os planos haviam mudado,

E então se vira deixada na porta de casa. A rejeição doía, fosse ela Bella ou Andrew, pensou.

Era cedo demais para ir dormir.

— Será que vou sentir essa solidão e abandono quando Rose se casar? — pensou em voz alta.

Abandono. Solidão. Tratou de engolir as lágrimas, pois Ben sentava-se a um canto, tomando conta da porta como fazia todas as noites desde que Bella assumira o personagem de Andrew, para garantir que Jasper não a pegasse em flagrante.

Mas nunca, nem mesmo nas duas temporadas londrinas, quando ninguém se interessara por ela, sentira-se tão abandonada, refletiu.

Um bilhete em uma salva de prata, endereçado a lorde Mansen, chamou sua atenção. Com ar de pouco caso, aproximou-se do móvel onde ficavam os cartões dos visitantes e a correspon dência para a família. Reconheceu o perfume do papel de carta, e tratou de ler a mensagem de Rose.

_Espero que leia este bilhete. Por favor venha assim que puder. Temos uma surpresa para voc__ê__._

Não havia assinatura, mas Bella sabia quem enviara o bilhete.

— Ben, peça a Mike para trazer o coche. Vou sair. —Mas, senhorita...

Bella se empertigou.

— Está questionando minha ordem?

— Não, sita. Bella, porém Mike levou a sita. Rosalie e lorde Jasper a uma recepção, e vai ficar esperando até voltarem. Se desejava ver Rose e Jasmine, pensou Bella, teria que sair sozinha à noite com um coche de aluguel, o que era arriscado. Mas, afinal, o que andara fazendo nos últimos dias a não ser se arriscar?

— Providencie um coche, Ben.

— Andrew! Meu querido rapaz!

Rose apressou-se a vir a seu encontro, e abraçou-a com força, fazendo Bella perceber o quanto necessitava de um afago. A madame a fitou de cima a baixo.

— Como está elegante! — Piscou um olho. — Vamos entrar. —Não é uma má hora para você?

—perguntou Bella, enquanto entravam na sala particular de Rose.

A dona do bordel sussurrou algo para o mordomo, e fechou a porta.

— Não, querida. As meninas podem tomar conta de tudo sozi nhas por algum tempo. Estou feliz em vê-la.

Nesse instante Jasmine, Daisy e Petúnia entraram, e mais abra ços calorosos se seguiram.

— Agora vamos à surpresa — disse Rose.

— Na verdade não foi por isso que vim, mas porque... senti necessidade de rever minhas amigas.

— Então está perfeito.

Assim dizendo, Rose fez um sinal e as três mulheres se alinha ram em frente à lareira. Em seguida fez Bella se sentar no sofá em frente, e ocupou o assento ao lado.

Jasmine, no meio das três, pigarreou e deu um passo avante.

— Nós, membros do recém-criado Fã-Clube de Marie Hall, desejamos agradecê-la pelas muitas horas de alegria que nos proporcionou com a leitura de seus romances.

— Já tem um fã-clube, querida? — perguntou Rose.

Bella balançou a cabeça em negativa, a garganta apertada pela emoção.

— Jamais tinha conhecido uma de minhas leitoras antes de vocês.

— Que bom! — exclamou Jasmine. — Então, como diretora do conselho, dou por inaugurada esta reunião do Fã-Clube de Marie Hall Unidade Um. O primeiro item da pauta será o nosso agradecimento ao seu talento por meio de um presente.

— Conversamos sobre isso o dia todo — murmurou Rose, mui to animada.

Jasmine pôs as mãos nos quadris.

— Rose, se quisesse ser a diretora do conselho, sabe que a teríamos eleito.

Mortificada, a madame se recostou no sofá e cruzou as mãos sobre o regaço.

— Desculpe, senhora diretora. Prossiga.

Jasmine aquiesceu com um gesto soberano, enquanto Bella ten tava dizer que não queria nenhum presente, mas não conseguiu falar, pois a diretora continuou.

— Demos muitas sugestões, incluindo mandar fazer uma es cultura dos personagens de Valdrick e Melissa se beijando. Para você colocar no seu jardim — explicou.

Bella estremeceu ante a idéia de ter que justificar para Jasper e outros o motivo de tal estátua em sua casa.

— Entretanto — prosseguiu Jasmine, — por fim concluímos que, se desejávamos homenagear seu talento, nada melhor do que usai- nosso talento para isso.

Bella piscou diversas vezes, sem fazer a menor idéia do que as quatro pretendiam.

—Saiba, Marie Hall.—continuou Jasmine com voz solene, — que o Jardim das Rosas é uma fábrica de belezas. Pelas mãos de Rose ervas daninhas se transformam em flores exóticas.

— Deveria ter visto Daisy quando chegou aqui — interrompeu Petúnia.

Jasmine deu uma cotovelada na companheira e prosseguiu.

— Quando terminarmos o trabalho em você, poderá conseguir o marido de seus sonhos e ter seu próprio final feliz.

Bella começava a compreender.

— Não sei o que dizer — sussurrou.

Sim, refletiu, No íntimo desejava encontrar o marido ideal, Não alguém como Edward, era evidente, pois seria desejar a Lua ou o Sol, mas um homem confiável, bom, quem sabe um proprietário rural. O sonho de ter sua própria família pareceu aflorar de repente, e Bella tratou de se dominar.

— Sempre fui uma pessoa de aparência simples e até severa. Foi por isso que consegui me disfarçar de homem com facilidade. Não há nada que possam fazer para...

— Basta que se entregue em nossas mãos — interrompeu Rose. Como quem cala consente e Bella demorou dois segundos para responder, foi empurrada pelas quatro mulheres para uma porta oculta na parede, atravessando um estreito e curto corredor, e en trando em uma sala de banho.

— Primeiro vamos tirar esse grude de seus cabelos — anunciou a dona do Jardim das Rosas.

As quatro despiram Bella com a facilidade de anos de prática, fazendo-a protestar. Sempre tomava banho com um pudico cami-solão, na frente da sra. Denali, mas no momento se via nua, e isso a encabulava.

Entretanto, logo mergulhou em um mar de satisfação, na ba nheira com água perfumada e grande o suficiente para duas pes soas... O que devia servir aos propósitos dos visitantes do bordel, imaginou. Ruborizada, notou que as paredes da sala de banho es tavam decoradas com figuras de casais se banhando em piscinas, fontes e lagos.

Logo suas reflexões foram interrompidas, porque as quatro amigas se aproximaram como um batalhão da beleza, armadas com uma infinidade de escovas, esponjas, frascos e potes de creme.

Seus cabelos receberam tratamento especial, um creme abriu seus poros, e outro os fechou.

Quando por fim recebeu permissão para sair da banheira, ex clamou, escandalizada, ao ver a roupa de baixo:

— Não posso usar isso! É transparente!

— É esse o objetivo — explicou Jasmine com calma.

— Tudo bem — assegurou Rose. — Ninguém a verá, mas você saberá o que está usando, e não existe nada que faça uma mulher se sentir tão desejável quanto uma roupa íntima sensual. Isso a fará brilhar.

Um espartilho maravilhoso foi acrescentado. Apesar de ter uma cintura muito fina, Bella usava aquela peça como todas as mulhe res de seu meio.

— Eu mesma o desenhei — revelou Rose com orgulho. Enquanto Jasmine apertava os cadarços, Bella sentiu os seios empinarem.

—Chamei-o de Espartilho Maravilha. Mandei tirar uma patente e só eu posso fabricá-lo.

— Rose sorriu com malícia e esperteza. — Meu patrimônio para a velhice.

Bella virou-se para todos os lados. Não apertava mais do que qualquer outro espartilho, refletiu, mas deixava os seios voluptuo sos e firmes.

— Posso prever que se tornará uma velha senhora muito rica, Rose — disse com um sorriso.

A seguir foram as meias que pareciam duas nuvens brancas, seguras por ligas vermelhas e sensuais. Duas anáguas forneciam o volume necessário à saia sem dar um efeito pesado, pois eram de um tecido muito delicado.

Então fizeram com que se sentasse em uma penteadeira a um canto. O espelho oval fora coberto para manter o elemento surpre sa. Daisy foi a escolhida para maquiá-la, porque, disseram, era especialista no assunto.

Petúnia, a maga dos penteados, usando uma meia peruca já que os cabelos de Bella estavam curtos, trançou os fios naturais com os artificiais em torno da cabeça, formando um diadema.

— Agora o toque final — anunciou Rose.

Todas se aproximaram de uma alcova encoberta por um corti nado. Jasmine puxou uma corda, e diante dos olhos de Bella, surgiu um vestido de cetim cor de esmeralda. As linhas eram simples e elegantes, sem rebuscados, e apenas uma rosa vermelha de veludo enfeitava um dos quadris.

Bella bateu palmas, radiante.

— O vestido mais lindo que já vi!

As outras sorriram, satisfeitas, cumprimentando-se entre si. Es tavam tão felizes com a reação de Bella que quase a fizeram chorar.

— Jasmine desenha e costura todas as nossas roupas — disse Petúnia.

— Com ajuda, é claro — acrescentou a outra com modéstia.

— Fui costureira antes de ingressar em minha atual profissão.

Bella ergueu o vestido ao encontro do corpo e fez a saia dançar.

— Não acredito que tenha feito tudo hoje.

— Bem, temos mais ou menos o mesmo tipo de corpo, e como estou acostumada a costurar para mim mesma foi simples — ex plicou Jasmine com um sorriso.

— É claro que fiz algumas adap tações para você.

— Então este vestido deveria ser seu. Não posso aceitar tal sacrifício.

—Não se preocupe. Comprei o tecido por impulso, mas o verde não me cai bem. Minha cor é o vermelho. Ficará perfeito em você.

Rose explicou.

— Dou a cada uma de minhas meninas uma cor que combine com sua tez e personalidade. Aqui dentro só usam essa cor. Assim evitamos brigas na hora de escolher os tecidos, e quando um ca valheiro não se lembra do nome daquela que deseja ver, basta dizer a cor que vestia da última vez. — Sorriu.

— Nunca tivemos uma garota do verde.

— Creio que não existem flores verdes para colocar no seu jardim — brincou Bella.

— Bem, sempre gostei de salsa — murmurou Petúnia à guisa de elogio.

Rose fez um carinho no queixo da jovem.

— Não deixa de ser um elogio, meu bem, pois a salsa dá gosto à comida.

Bella voltou a dançar, sacudindo o vestido.

— Adoro verde! É minha cor favorita. Obrigada, Jasmine. Ajudada por Daisy e Petúnia, envergou o traje, ajeitando as mangas. O espartilho realçava-lhe os seios de modo maravilhoso, e Rose deixou cair o pano que encobria outro espelho a um canto. Mirando-se, encantada, Bella murmurou:

— Sinto-me como Cinderela. Melhor ainda, porque tenho qua tro fadas madrinhas.

Abraçou cada uma, expressando seus agradecimentos.

— Infelizmente, Cinderela, não temos um baile para lhe ofere cer — disse Rose, — mas lhe apresentaremos um espetáculo den tro de quinze minutos.

Bateu palmas como a dizer que o recreio terminara, e Jasmine, Daisy e Petúnia adotaram um ar profissional, tratando de ajeitar os cabelos e a maquiagem.

— Obrigada — disse Bella. — Sei que tem de cuidar dos ne gócios, então já vou...

— Tolice! Irá comparecer ao espetáculo — disse Rose. Bella engastou.

— Não posso... Não saberia... Rose soltou uma gargalhada.

— É claro que não vai fazer nada a não ser dar umas voltas pelo salão. E do modo como está maquiada, penteada e vestida, ninguém que a conhece a reconhecerá.

Bella balançou a cabeça com tanta força que uma mecha de cabelos se desprendeu.

— Não sou muito boa em reuniões sociais. Rose ajeitou a mecha de volta ao lugar.

—Deixe que os cavalheiros conversem com você. Precisa cons tatar como os homens reagem à sua nova imagem, meu bem. Uma mulher não sabe se é bonita até que desperta a atenção masculina.

— Quando tiver certeza que é desejável, já não importará o que estiver usando — disse Jasmine.

— Sua segurança pessoal a fará parecer uma rainha.

— Acredite — acrescentou Petúnia. — É verdade.

— Mas... o que esses cavalheiros pensarão? Por certo irão ima ginar que...

— E daí? — interrompeu Rose, fazendo um gesto displicente.

— Nada acontece em meu salão que não aconteça nos mais refi nados ambientes da alta sociedade. As mulheres recebem elogios e se pavoneiam para os homens, e é a mesma coisa em todo o lugar, com a exceção que aqui minhas meninas sobem com os cavalheiros mais tarde. Porém isso só acontece depois da primeira meia hora. E a essa altura já a teremos despachado em uma car ruagem para sua casa.

— Estaremos todas lá para apoiá-la — encorajou Daisy com seu jeito tímido.

Bella mirou-se de novo no espelho de corpo inteiro. Seria uma pena desperdiçar seu momento de glória quando estava tão bem vestida e preparada, refletiu. A idéia de voltar para sua casa silen ciosa e solitária a deprimia.

De repente sorriu, ansiosa por aquela nova aventura. Cruzou os dedos, e esperou não estar brincando com fogo.

Mais vai pergar fogo e muito fogo por sinal.

Esse capitulo foram 18 paginas, mereço Comentários?

O proximo capitulo já está pronto e será postado amanhã a tarde.

Logo logo haverá lemon, eu irei avisar antes.

Beijos e até amanhã


	14. capitulo doze

Capítulo XII

Bella hesitou à porta do grande salão. Teria dado meia-volta e corrido o mais rápido que permitisse seu salto alto, mas Rose e Jasmine a seguraram.

— Sorria — disse a dona do bordel. — Lembre-se que é linda.

— Ficaria contente se ela ao menos respirasse — brincou Jas mine.

Bella deixou escapar o suspiro que prendia e respirou com for ça. Que diferença do aconchego da sala de Rose, refletiu. O salão estava feericamente iluminado e decorado, segundo o nome Jardim das Rosas.

O lustre enorme, com a forma de um sol estilizado, iluminava o teto pintado de azul e o papel de parede harmonioso. O mobiliário era uma mistura eclética de poltronas sem braços, revestidas de brocado verde, sofás macios estofados com veludo e algumas pol tronas de espaldar alto de couro marrom.

O assoalho era revestido por um carpete com desenhos discre tos, e duas lareiras, cada qual em um extremo do salão, mantinham o ambiente aquecido. Um canto estava livre para a dança, e no balcão um quarteto de cordas tocava uma música suave.

As cores discretas e escuras eram o pano de fundo ideal para as moças de Rose, que ostentavam cores vivas e tecidos brilhantes.

Várias delas estavam nos grupos de homens, que mais pareciam corvos negros em um canteiro multicolorido.

— Boa noite, senhores — saudou Rose em voz bem alta para se fazer ouvir.

Todos os rostos masculinos no salão já repleto, voltaram-se para saudar a dona do estabelecimento. Os que estavam sentados se levantaram e inclinaram a cabeça como em uma coreografia ensaiada.

Sentindo-se quase nua com os seios que saltavam do decote, Bella cumprimentou, junto à Rose e Jasmine. Com gesto rápido, abriu o leque e se abanou, tentando dominar o rubor das faces. Olhou por sobre o ombro, na vã esperança de fugir, mas Petúnia e Daisy, sorridentes, bloqueavam a saída.

Rose abriu seu leque de plumas que combinavam com o traje cor-de-rosa e encobriu a boca.

— Sorria — murmurou para Bella. Em seguida voltou a falar em voz alta.

— Bem-vindos ao salão do Jardim das Rosas que detém as flores mais exóticas do mundo.

Como se obedecesse a um comando mudo, Jasmine, com seu vestido vermelho, postou-se ao lado de Bella, e Daisy, de amarelo, juntou-se ao grupo, formando um quadro belo e colorido.

Todas as demais mulheres permaneceram paradas e atentas, e Rose começou a percorrer o salão com seu andar ritmado e tran qüilo, parando aqui e ali para cumprimentar os clientes e receber beijos na mão gorducha e cheia de anéis, ou na face empoada.

Por fim aproximou-se de um velho senhor ricamente vestido, que a ajudou a se sentar em seu trono, um banco recoberto de almofadas de veludo, sob um arco de rosas.

— Por favor, cavalheiros — disse Rose. — Fiquem à vontade e divirtam-se.

Aquilo devia ser uma espécie de sinal, refletiu Bella, pois a animação retornou com todos conversando e rindo.

O rumor grave das vozes masculinas, que soavam como trovões ameaçadores, juntava-se ao som de risadas cristalinas das mulheres. Os mais variados aromas de caros perfumes florais, cítricos e amadeirados se uniam ao odor de tabaco e bebidas de luxo.

Jasmine e Daisy conduziram Bella até um canto mais afastado do salão, onde uma grande samambaia as protegia de olhares cu riosos. Todos os presentes se comportavam da maneira mais edu cada e decente possível, conversando como se estivessem em uma reunião oferecida por alguma grande dama da alta sociedade.

— ...Clima terrível para esta época do ano...

— ...Meu alfaiate me disse que este é o tipo de lapela da moda...

— ...Sim, o novo primeiro-ministro irá...

— ...Sempre aposte no cavalo preto. É meu sistema. Nunca falha.

Os diálogos amenos e polidos eram os mesmos que Bella já escutara centenas de vezes nos mais selecionados salões londri nos. O medo começou a abandoná-la, e relaxou a postura severa dos ombros. Quando um senhor de olhar bondoso e cabelos gri salhos começou a se aproximar, correspondeu ao seu sorrisos com naturalidade.

O cavalheiro se apresentou, e isso era diferente do habitual na elite, onde as apresentações deviam ser feitas por uma terceira pessoa que os conhecesse. Mas Jasmine veio em seu socorro.

— Esta é Esmeralda.

— Oh! Uma jóia magnífica em meio às belas flores.

Assim dizendo, o cavalheiro se inclinou e beijou a mão da dama de verde.

Um jovem que na opinião de Bella deveria ainda usar calça curta, aproximou-se também, ansioso para ser apresentado. Porém o senhor mais velho o afugentou.

— Volte para o berçário, menino. Eu a vi primeiro.

Jasmine interpôs-se entre os dois com tamanha graça que nin guém julgaria estar evitando uma briga. Bateu com o leque no braço do cavalheiro, e fez beicinho.

— Há quanto tempo não o via, Fred. Já se esqueceu que Rose não permite discussões aqui?

O homem riu, e estendeu a mão para Jasmine.

— Como vai minha flor favorita? Que tal me fazer companhia? Jasmine lançou um olhar de desculpas para Bella e murmurou:

— Volto logo.

Petúnia se adiantou e ficou ao lado de Bella, enquanto outro cavalheiro tomava coragem e se aproximava.

— Meu nome é... Balderson.

Bella admirou o fato de nenhuma das prostitutas zombar dos defeitos dos clientes, como aquele rapaz que mais parecia uma ovelha assustada, com seus cabelos louros e encaracolados. Se aquele fosse um salão de festas da alta sociedade, tinha certeza que as debutantes já estariam rindo do pobre Balderson, concluiu.

Em breve Daisy e Petúnia dançavam com os clientes, e Bella prometeu não sair do lugar. Mas assim que se viu sozinha, come çou a dar um passo para trás de cada vez, aproximando-se da porta.

Continuou a sorrir e a aplaudir os dançarinos que executavam uma valsa vertiginosa, enquanto prosseguia, recuando para a saída. De repente duas mãos poderosas a seguraram pela cintura no exato momento em que tropeçava na própria saia e perdia o equilíbrio. Com um grito de surpresa, deu meia-volta.

— Boa noite.

Bella recuperou o equilíbrio e se afastou.

— Estava aqui imaginado como me aproximar de você sem usar uma frase batida que já deve ter ouvido centenas de vezes, e eis que meu problema foi resolvido da maneira mais inesperada e agradável.

O modo insolente como o estranho a fitava da cabeça aos pés a aborreceu, fazendo-a lançar um olhar sobre o ombro.

O homem deu um passo adiante, estendendo as mãos para tocá-la de novo.

— Vamos deixar os preâmbulos de lado e avisai- madame Rose que iremos subir?

Bella aprendia depressa. Usando o sistema do leque que Jas mine empregara, bateu com ele não no braço, mas nos dedos do cavalheiro, usando uma certa força, que o fez fazer uma careta e esfregar uma mão na outra.

— Pode ir falar com Rose — disse.

Sabe-se lá qual a desculpa que a dona do bordel daria, pensou. Entretanto o estanho continuou bloqueando sua passagem com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

— Recebi ordens para circular — continuou Bella com voz inocente.

Ante a surpresa do homem, tratou de dar meia-volta e se apro ximar de outro cavalheiro. A intenção de Bella era entabular con versa com alguém perto da porta até poder escapar. Quando pu desse deixar o salão voltaria para a sala íntima de Rose, mudaria de roupa, e partiria da mesma maneira como chegara.

Porém, algo mágico estava para acontecer em sua noite de Cinderela.

Primeiro, um homem caiu na gargalhada ante um dito engra çado que disse. Depois recebeu um elogio por sua altura, que a fazia sobressair entre as demais moças. Em seguida suas orelhas foram comparadas a conchas delicadas, sua boca a um botão de rosa, e seu nariz ao de uma deusa romana. Falaram também de seu queixo e sobrancelhas, mas Bella não conseguia se recordar de todos os elogios.

Seu preferido ficou sendo o do velho general que cravou os olhos em seus seios e murmurou, cofiando os bigodes:

— Belos montes.

Bella jamais recebera tal tipo de atenção por parte dos homens, e sentia-se embriagada de felicidade. Não demorou muito e parou de caminhar com rigidez, começando a movimentar os quadris com graça. Usou o leque para seduzir e flertar, e riu dos gracejos com elegância.

Mantinha, no entanto, um ar distante, dando a entender que não estava disponível, e lembrou-se das regras de Edward. Oferta e procura. Assim pensando, sorriu.

Edward recostou-se na poltrona e bebericou seu uísque no salão particular do Jardim das Rosas, onde voltara a se encontrar com seu superior.

— Por que acha que o criminoso pode estar na Escócia?

— E uma possibilidade.

— E será politicamente correto afastar a atenção de Londres. O diretor deu de ombros.

— Ceio que deve seguir os acontecimentos. Leve Black com você.

— Acabei de voltar da Escócia. Mande outro.

— Caçar nas terras dos Brandon não é o que chamo de tra balhar duro. Além disso, não tenho mais ninguém disponível no momento.

Edward fitou o brilho do copo de cristal. Tinha algumas pistas secretas para seguir em Londres, e estava convencido de que o levariam até seu velho inimigo, lorde James Brown, desmascarando-o como o vilão por trás da sociedade.

Mas não precisava fazer o trabalho em pessoa. No momento algumas semanas ao ar livre poderiam lhe fazer bem para esquecer sua obsessão a respeito de Marie. Jamais uma mulher o dis traíra de seus deveres de tal maneira. Talvez em outras terras pu desse analisar o problema com mais objetividade.

— Por que Black e não Clewater? — perguntou.

— E por que não os dois?

O diretor não pareceu surpreso com a pergunta.

— Há lugar para dois cavalheiros na comitiva do duque. Mais um iria chamar atenção. Os investidores de Brandon são muitos, mas sua hospitalidade tem um limite.

Edward absteve-se de comentar, e esperou que o diretor pros seguisse.

— Vamos recrutar Black. É mais experiente.

— E Clewater?

— Não creio que Clewater vá corresponder às expectativas. É muito submisso e inseguro para agir com presteza.

— Eu era a mesma coisa na idade dele.

— E quase morreu, se bem me lembro. Se não fosse por Jack...

— É para isso que servem os mentores? A tendência de Black de tirar conclusões apressadas também é um perigo.

— Irá amadurecer.

— Assim como Clewater irá adquirir confiança à medida que to mar decisões acertadas e confiar em seus instintos.

— Tudo bem! Os dois terão suas oportunidades. Pode levar Clewater.

Mas necessariamente iguais, acrescentou Edward em pensa mento. Por fim perguntou:

— Quando será essa caçada e a festa?

— O duque e seus convidados partirão amanhã às nove horas da manhã de sua residência em Londres.

— Não me deu muito tempo para me preparar. O diretor sorriu.

— Demorou até que conseguisse um convite.

— Por certo não deseja me contar por que o duque resolveu nos favorecer em detrimento de alguns de seus amigos?

— Claro que não. — O diretor riu. — Só desejo alertá-lo para uma coisa. Se o criminoso for um dos amigos do duque e ele perceber que o usamos para conseguir as provas necessárias... Bem, o duque pode se tornar um inimigo poderoso.

— Está me alertando depois que concordei em ir?

— Claro. Sei que é homem de palavra.

Edward não estava muito preocupado. O diretor ignorava que fora amigo de escola do duque, apesar de no momento não com partilharem dos mesmos interesses. O conde sabia que seria bem-vindo ao grupo do ex-companheiro. Poderia aliviar a preocupação do diretor com uma só palavra, mas resolveu deixá-lo sofrer um pouco.

— O senhor também se arrisca em adquirir um grande inimigo, diretor.

— Corro esse risco todos os dias. Edward apoiou o copo sobre a mesa.

— Pode me dar licença? Já que partirei pela manhã, preciso resolver alguns assuntos ainda hoje.

O diretor riu com malicia.

— Assuntos de negócios ou prazer?

Edward parou na soleira da porta e virou-se.

— Quando um homem cuida de seus prazeres com a mesma atenção que dispensa aos negócios torna-se rico e satisfeito ao mesmo tempo.

— Ou exausto — zombou o diretor.

Bella deu a volta no salão, parando apenas para conversar com as amigas. Aproveitando que a cada minuto chegavam mais visi tantes ao salão, dirigiu-se à porta. Mas ao ser obrigada a parar para dar uma opinião sobre o paletó de um cavalheiro, sentiu-se inva dida por uma estranha sensação de desconforto.

Olhou em volta com a impressão de que alguém a observava. Um frio na espinha a fez estremecer. Tratou de encontrar Jasmine em meio à multidão.

A prostituta acenou do vestíbulo e apontou para a sala íntima de Rose. Mas logo o cavalheiro que a acompanhava tomou-a pelo braço e subiram as escadarias para o primeiro andar.

Então Bella notou o homem encostado à parede. Embora a enor me samambaia o ocultasse, reconheceu a pose displicente que Edward adotava ao esperar junto à carruagem, e teve a certeza que seus olhos brilhavam como aço de modo desaprovador.

O que Edward fazia ali?

Sem esperar para descobrir, correu como se todos os cães do inferno a estivessem perseguindo, e rumou para a entrada da casa.

Mas não foi bem-sucedida na fuga.

Edward tratou de se desencostar da parede. - Já chega, pensou.

Vira-a enfeitiçar todos os homens presentes dos dezoito aos oitenta anos. A mulher podia ter sido apresentada como Esmeralda, mas sabia muito bem que se tratava de Marie. Não tinha a menor dúvida. Sua imagem o assombrava havia meses, e seria impossível não reconhecê-la.

Estava tão linda quanto se lembrava, embora não com o ar de boneca de porcelana, muito em moda na alta sociedade. Sua beleza era algo seu e de mais ninguém, uma soma de vários detalhes, refletiu. Graciosa e elegante, com uma pitada de displicência, frágil e forte ao mesmo tempo, alegre e séria. Por certo não era o único homem que a admirava.

Soube que ela o reconhecera assim que seus olhares se cruza ram. Edward esperara surpresa, mas... medo? Por que Marie sentia medo? O que tentava ocultar, além da própria identidade?

Edward já se dispunha a partir em sua direção, quando um casal, muito interessado um no outro, bloqueou sua visão, dando à Marie os segundos preciosos de que necessitava para escapar pela porta.

O conde empurrou para um lado o casal, pedindo desculpas, e sabendo que nem haviam percebido sua presença. Seu olhar per maneceu sobre o alvo.

Bella entrou na sala particular de Rose e bateu a porta com força. Entretanto seu alívio não durou muito. Não havia chave na fechadura, e tinha certeza que Edward a seguiria. Arregaçando as saias, percorreu o cômodo, atirando no chão tudo que via que pudesse obstruir a passagem. Qualquer coisa para impedi-lo de prosseguir, pensou. Iria se desculpar pelos danos com Rose mais tarde.

Atravessou a sala, entrou no dormitório, e partiu para o vestíbulo que haviam usado para chegar à sala de banho. Sabia que a porta em frente ao quarto conduzia às escadas, mas hesitou, e essa hesitação foi seu erro.

Edward não teve dúvidas em entrar nos aposentos particulares de Rose para seguir Marie, e começou a tropeçar em todos os objetos que ela atirara ao chão.

Bella ouviu um barulho surdo e um grito às suas costas, mas tratou de subir as escadas e aumentar a distância entre os dois, porém sabia que o conde já a vira.

Edward alcançou o vestíbulo, esfregando a perna dolorida. A escada conduzia ao andar com os quartos de variados temas.

Bella continuava subindo, e ouviu passos pesados às suas costas. Lembrou-se de que, se pudesse entrar em um dos quartos va zios, poderia utilizar a porta de saída camuflada que todos tinham.

Contando com a sorte, abriu uma das portas, viu que o quarto estava desocupado, e entrou. Enquanto isso Edward subia a es cada de dois em dois degraus. Chegou ao topo, olhou nas duas direções, mas viu que Marie desaparecera.

Dentro do cômodo que escolhera ao acaso, Bella mal notou as redes de pesca, as conchas de todos os tamanhos, e o papel de parede com enormes flores que identificavam o Quarto do Caribe. Muitas plantas davam ao ambiente uma sensação de mata, e areia de verdade cobria o assoalho. A cama era em forma de barco, e uma enorme palmeira se inclinava sobe ela, dando a ilusão de um abrigo.

Então, dentro do barco, reconheceu Jasmine e seu acompanhan te. Sentiu as faces em fogo, e se Edward não estivesse do lado de fora, teria saído correndo.

Ignorando o homem que usava um tapa-olho e um chapéu de pirata, sussurrou para Jasmine:

— Onde está a porta secreta?

A outra se levantou sem se preocupar pelo fato de estar usando apenas uma flor atrás da orelha.

— O que aconteceu? Precisa de ajuda?

— Depois contarei tudo.

Do lado de fora, ouviu-se o som de passos firmes. Com um movimento rápido, Jasmine revelou uma passagem na parede.

— De qualquer modo, você não me viu — murmurou Bella , baixando a cabeça para se esgueirar pela porta. Hesitou, imaginando para que lado ficava a escada principal. Lembrando-se de que, quando em um labirinto, devia seguir sem pre para a direita, assim procedeu.

Tendo perdido Marie de vista, Edward tratou de utilizar seus instintos. O perfume exótico que ela usava ainda permanecia no ar. Ouviu risadas masculinas e uma voz de mulher pedindo silêncio atrás de uma porta.

Sem hesitar, o conde a escancarou.

— Esta é a noite mais divertida que tenho em muitos meses — disse um homem de tapa-olho, sentado em um barco.

— Viram...?

Porém o outro interrompeu Edward, apontando para uma pa rede do quarto, tampada por bambus.

— Ela foi por ali.

— Espere! — pediu Jasmine, segurando o braço de Edward.

— O que veio fazer aqui logo hoje?

— Fique fora disso! — exclamou Edward, revelando a pas sagem e posicionando um pé para impedir que fechasse.

— Vou chamar Rose — disse Jasmine, saindo do quarto às pressas.

Mas Edward já penetrara pela porta secreta e seguia sempre à direita.

O labirinto era cheio de meandros e variava de largura, às vezes obrigando uma pessoa a se escorar na parede, outras vezes dando espaço para três ao mesmo tempo. Havia cadeiras esparsas, por certo para os clientes que gostavam de observar o que se passava nos quartos pelos buracos ocultos nas paredes, lembrou Bella. Até poucos dias atrás nada sabia sobre sexo, e agora parecia versada em perversões, refletiu. Estava aprendendo muito depressa, porém através da experiência dos outros.

Ainda era virgem e possivelmente morreria assim, pensou, tra tando de se concentrar na fuga.

As porta dos quartos recebiam etiquetas daquele lado, e era fácil identificá-los, mas logo viu-se diante de uma escada estreita em caracol e, com um suspiro de alívio, tratou de descer. Vozes aba fadas vinham dos quartos do andar de baixo, e Bella avançou na ponta dos pés para não perturbar ninguém.

De novo viu-se em um corredor estreito, e apurou o ouvido junto a uma porta. Nada. Decidiu que contaria até dez e se não detectasse ruído nenhum, olharia pelo buraco na parede.

Edward parou e escutou. Sentindo que Marie estava per to, retirou os sapatos e colocou-os sobre uma cadeira. Mantendo-se colado à parede para evitar pisar em uma tábua solta que traísse sua presença, dirigiu-se para o ponto onde a passagem se estrei tava. Esticou o pescoço e deu uma rápida olhada adiante.

A visão quase fez seu coração parar.

Marie estava parada, olhando na outra direção, a saia enro lada debaixo de um dos braços, o ouvido colado a uma porta. As pernas longas e bem feitas com meias transparentes e ligas verme lhas surgiam bem nítidas, obrigando Edward a se concentrar.

Porém seu coração no momento batia com a força do desejo, pois queria correr até ela, tomá-la nos braços e despejar toda a fúria de um sentimento que não sabia identificar e que o atormen tava havia meses.

Então Marie deu um passo atrás e curvou-se para olhar pelo buraco na parede.

Edward inclinou-se tanto para a esquerda a fim de camuflar sua presença, que quase caiu no chão. Não conseguia mais se con ter, e o nome emergiu de sua garganta em um murmúrio rouco:

— Marie...

Bella estivera tão concentrada tentando ouvir algum som, que o murmúrio soou como um troar de canhão às suas costas. O leque estava preso ao seu pulso erguido, e quando girou a cabeça com força, sentiu-o atingir sua fronte. Deixou pender a saia, de modo acidental; batendo com as rendas no trinco da porta que se abriu.

Deu um passo atrás, fazendo um dos saltos dos sapatos se pren der nas rendas da anágua. Fazendo força para desprendê-lo, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, batendo a cabeça no chão.

Edward precipitou-se para ampará-la, mas como estivera muito inclinado para a esquerda, acabou perdendo o equilíbrio também, caindo no chão. A sua frente viu a sombra inerte.

— Por favor, não morra — sussurrou.

Levantou-se, aproximou-se, e virou-a para um lado, sentindo seu pulso firme. Estava viva, graças a Deus! Fitou-a como em um sonho. Havia meses ansiava por vê-la, tocá-la, e nesse instante ali estava Marie.

Sem poder resistir, o conde se inclinou e beijou-a nos lábios.

Próximo capitulo terá lemon.


	15. capitulo treze

Quem é vivo sempre aparece.

Capítulo XIII

Bella ficou quieta, pensando que talvez assim pudesse se livrar de Edward Cullen. Tratou de manter a respiração estável, porém deixou-se ficar inerte. Se conseguisse fazer com que o conde fosse buscar ajuda, tudo estaria bem.

Porém, Edward começou a beijá-la. Devagar, com doçura, um toque suave como asas de borboletas sobre seus lábios.

E nesse instante percebeu que o amava. Estava apaixonada pelo conde Cullen que viera a conhecer nos últimos dias, embora ele ig norasse sua existência, pois só a conhecia através dos personagens da viúva severa, do problemático Andrew e da notória Marie.

Esse amor era impossível, raciocinou, porém seu coração não aceitava. Edward perguntou se estava machucada, mas Bella não conseguiu responder, já que as mãos do conde percorriam seus braços e pescoço à procura de hematomas, produzindo um calor intenso em cada fibra de seu ser.

Gostaria de ficar ali de olhos fechados, sem reação, até o final dos tempos, entretanto sentiu as mãos de Edward começar a subir por suas pernas, fazendo-a reagir de modo instintivo. Sem aviso, deu-lhe um piparote na cabeça com o leque ainda preso no pulso.

— Chega! — exclamou.

O conde esfregou a cabeça dolorida e sorriu.

— Valeu à pena.

— Considero sua atitude insolente e intolerável.

— Mentira. Estava gostando.

— Como sabe?

— Porque sei.

Bella não entendia o sexo oposto. Edward variava do homem sério e ponderado para conquistador presunçoso. Bem, estava farta de tudo aquilo e queria ir para casa. Tentou levantar, mas a tensão e a queda haviam enfraquecido seus músculos, e soltou um gemido leve.

—Espere!

Com gesto súbito, mas cuidadoso, ele passou um braço atrás de sua nuca e o outro sob seus joelhos, erguendo-a com facilidade.

— O que está fazendo? Ponha-me no chão! Só estou um pouco dolorida.

— Pare de espernear ou a deixarei cair.

Bella acreditou. Não era um tipo pequeno de mulher, e calculou que devia estar pesada com tantos metros de saias e anáguas.

— Relaxe e passe o braço em volta de meu pescoço — sugeriu Edward.

— Uma ova que farei isso!

— Que linguajar chulo para uma boca tão bonita.

No espaço exíguo do corredor, quase perdeu o equilíbrio, e Bella tratou de obedecer, circundando-lhe o pescoço sem perda de tempo. Quando o viu sorrir com malícia, percebeu que fora enganada, mas a sensação de estar aconchegada ao peito forte era maravilhosa e a fazia se sentir frágil e feminina.

Com um movimento de ombro, Edward abriu uma porta, e Bella logo percebeu que estavam no Quarto Egípcio. Frisos ao redor das paredes mostravam pinturas de mulheres de cabelos ne gros e seios descobertos, homens com saiotes e o tórax despido, empunhando plumas, leques de penas ou cajados.

Inúmeros casais também surgiam nos desenhos, nas mais va riadas poses eróticas, e se Bella visse aquelas pinturas alguns dias antes, teria ficado muito chocada, o que demonstrava o quanto aprendera sobre sexo nos últimos tempos, concluiu consigo qua se orgulhosa.

No extremo do quarto, cortinas de gaze encobriam uma plata forma coberta por almofadas de seda. Uma banheira cheia de água perfumada convidava ao banho, com um braseiro que mantinha a temperatura amena o tempo todo.

Edward a carregou naquela direção.

— O que está fazendo?

— A água quente irá aliviar a dor.

— Vai arruinar meu vestido.

— Pode tirá-lo.

— Nem em sonhos!

Com medo de ser atirada na água da banheira, segurou-se com força ao pescoço do conde.

— Por favor, não...

— Já que pediu com delicadeza, fique quieta. Depositou-a sentada em um banquinho e começou a massagear- lhe as costas com movimentos ritmados. Sem poder se conter, Bella gemeu de alívio.

— É mágico, não?

O sorriso maroto de Edward certamente era a causa de sua reputação de conquistador, pensou Bella. Não era de admirar que muitas mulheres fossem incapazes de resistir ao seu charme.

Preciso sair daqui logo, ponderou com desespero.

Tentou se levantar, mas o gesto brusco a deixou tonta, fazendo-a pender para frente e quase cair na banheira.

— Por favor, me ajude a levantar — gemeu.

— Acho que não. A vista daqui é maravilhosa.

Edward estava bem atrás, e Bella percebeu que com o movi mento seus seios estavam quase pulando para fora do decote. Mal dito espartilho de Rose!

— Há um preço por salvá-la — murmurou o conde.

— Mas por outro lado, também já me salvou uma vez, não?

Bella percebeu que caíra em uma armadilha diabólica. Caso admitisse que sim, estaria concordando que Marie salvara-lhe a vida. Então Edward saberia quem era a viúva que alegara a mesma coisa e impusera Andrew como seu pupilo.

— Não sei do que está falando — replicou. — E salvar um vestido não é a mesma coisa.

Cheia de pânico, Bella começou a pensar no que seria de Rosálie se a farsa fosse descoberta, e na ira de tia Elizabeth e do primo Andrew quando soubessem como os manipulara, assumindo a identidade deles. Três vidas seriam afetadas, deduziu. Enchendo-se de coragem, perguntou:

— Qual é o preço?

— Fique comigo pelo resto da noite.

Então Edward pensava que era uma das meninas de Madame Rose! Bem, não deixava de ser uma conclusão lógica, concluiu. Ficara circulando pelo salão e agindo como uma cortesã. Mas se concor dasse com a proposta, logo o conde perceberia que não tinha a menor experiência sexual.

Entretanto lembrou-se que Rose lhe dissera que quando um homem ficava muito excitado dava pouca atenção aos detalhes. O custo real dessa aventura seria sua virgindade.

Pensando bem, talvez fosse a primeira e única oportunidade de ficar com Edward. Depois que tornasse a ser a insípida Isabella Swan, o conde não voltaria a olhá-la com interesse. Teria então essa lembrança para cultivar quando fosse uma solteirona empedernida e enrugada, tomando conta dos filhos de Rosálie e de Jasper.

Sim, merecia ter essa noite de paixão, refletiu. Se não podia ter o amor de Edward, pelo menos desfrutaria de momentos de de sejo e emoção sensual.

Não faça a ruína cair sobre sua cabeça, disse uma voz interior, fruto de muitos anos de educação rígida.

Edward interrompeu o fio de seus pensamentos, fazendo-a estremecer,

— É tão difícil assim tomar uma decisão?

— Não. — Bella o encarou. — Concordo com suas condições.

Então a puxou para si com tanta animação que derrubou o banquinho.

— Já perdemos minutos preciosos — murmurou, beijando-a.

Bella lembrou-se dos beijos no quarto da taberna. Beijos pro vocantes, totalizantes, que haviam feito seu sangue ferver nas veias como nesse momento acontecia também.

Ergueu a mão e acariciou-lhe a nuca e os cabelos. O que fazer a seguir? Devia aparentar ser experiente e agressiva. Relanceando um olhar para uma das figuras na parede, deslizou a mão pela espinha dorsal de Edward.

Para sua surpresa e satisfação, ouviu-o gemer de leve, e sentiu um estranho poder crescer dentro de si. De modo instintivo, colou os quadris aos dele.

— Devagar, querida — sussurrou Edward. — Temos a noite toda.

Ergueu-se e a fez sentar de novo no banco. Ajoelhou-se à frente, e tirou-lhe os sapatos, acariciando a sola e o peito dos pés.

Bella não sabia o que fazer. Nenhuma das pinturas representava esse tipo de carícia. Quando Edward levantou um pouco mais a saia, refreou o desejo de afastá-lo. Não acreditava que conseguiria ficar seminua com naturalidade, como vira Jasmine fazer, mas se pretendia fazer o papel de mulher experiente, timidez estava fora de questão, pensou.

Edward inclinou-se e beijou-lhe os joelhos.

— Gosto de sentir sua pele nua — murmurou.

Por fim levantou-se com um gesto brusco, segurou-a pela cin tura e a fez ficar sobre o banco.

— É hora de tirar esse vestido incômodo — anunciou. Estendeu as mãos, porém Bella balançou a cabeça em negativa.

Então se encostou à parede com o ar displicente que ela já conhecia tão bem.

— Faça como quiser querida.

Ora! Agora espera que eu tire a roupa sozinha, na sua frente, em cima deste banquinho infernal, avaliou Bella.

Fitou-o e viu um brilho divertido nos olhos azuis. O sem-ver gonha estava se divertindo à sua custa! Como ousava?

Com gestos decididos, mas suaves, baixou o corpete do vestido, revelando o espartilho vermelho. Fitou Edward e viu que no momento seus olhos estavam escuros pelo desejo.

De repente algo dentro de si surgiu com ímpeto. Já não se sentia como uma virgem indefesa e recatada. Era uma sereia, uma deusa selvagem, repleta de poder de sedução. Sem parar de fitá-lo, deixou o vestido cair no chão com um gesto dramático, e apontou um dedo em sua direção, sorrindo com malícia.

— Ainda está muito vestido.

Edward deu um passo à frente e despiu a camisa, revelando o tórax musculoso que Bella já vira na taberna, meses antes. Com gestos lentos, voltou a se despir, desatando os laços da roupa de baixo. Mas quando ia retirar o espartilho, lembrou-se que o efeito dos seios opulentos desapareceria, revelando que não era assim tão bem dotada.

Percebendo sua hesitação, Edward Cullen aproximou-se mais e co meçou a desatar laços e nós com notória experiência.

— Detesto espartilhos — murmurou o conde, acariciando o ventre de Bella.

Não pensará o mesmo quando olhar para meus seios de verdade, pensou ela.

Então Edward ergueu as mãos e tentou tirai-lhe um grampo dos cabelos.

— Não!

A reação de Bella foi instintiva. Se percebesse o aplique, veria que seus cabelos eram curtos.

— Por enquanto concordo querida.

Fez com que se virasse e a tomou nos braços outra vez.

— Adoro suas curvas — murmurou o conde. — Só pode culpar a si mesma se não conseguir me dominar por mais tempo.

Inclinou o rosto, fazendo-a retesar o corpo e evitar o contato. Mas já previra essa reação, e intensificou o abraço, prendendo-lhe os braços com tanta força que a fez sufocar e sentir-se à mercê de sua vontade. Desesperada, sem poder se mover, Bella deixou-se recostar junto ao peito forte.

Sem a menor pressa, Edward roçou-lhe os olhos e a boca com seus lábios, e quando sentiu o calor da carícia sobre os seios, Bella protestou de modo débil. Com a outra mão, o conde percorreu-lhe as costas e apertou as coxas macias ao encontro do próprio corpo.

— Não! — gemeu Bella, sob a boca ansiosa de Edward. — Largue-me!

Mas o conde a fez calar-se, beijando-a de modo tão avassalador que quase a fez sufocar. Uma emoção jamais experimentada em toda a vida percorreu o corpo de Bella, fazendo-a desejar que aquele momento nunca tivesse fim. Com a ponta da língua, a obri gou a entreabrir os lábios, de modo que estremeceu de antecipação.

Bella sentia-se derreter como lava fervente ao encontro do tó rax musculoso de Edward, que então ergueu a cabeça e a fitou. Com a respiração entrecortada, gemeu de modo rouco, voltando a beijá-la.

Bella sentia-se esmagada junto ao corpo másculo, em um abra ço selvagem e exigente que a fazia perder as forças e a noção da realidade.

Com mãos fortes percorreu-lhe outra vez as costas, fazendo-a sentir a urgência do desejo masculino, e com dedos hábeis come çou a acariciá-la com sensualidade.

Em seguida Edward acariciou-lhe os mamilos túmidos, con tinuando a tatear o corpo quente e macio. Com o que lhe restava de lucidez, Bella voltou a gemer, dessa vez de puro pânico, en quanto tentava se desvencilhar dos braços que pareciam tentáculos à sua volta, porém o conde era muito mais forte, e começou a sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido palavras tranqüilizadoras, que mal ouviu imersa na agonia do momento.

Podia sentir a rigidez de sua masculinidade tocando-lhe as co xas, e a força do desejo, que a transportava para um mundo distante e perigoso, que penetrava em cada um de seus poros, obrigando-a a esquecer a realidade e ingressar em um nível de total abandono.

Excitada, Bella enfiou os dedos nos cabelos do conde, tentando retribuir as carícias.

— Meu bem — murmurou Edward com voz pastosa, junto aos seus cabelos, — admita que me quer tanto quanto a quero...

Com o braço circundou-lhe os ombros e fez menção de empur rá-la para a banheira, porém algo no íntimo de Bella ainda resistia. Enrijeceu o corpo, e seus olhos arregalaram-se de pavor. Ergueu o rosto e fitou em cheio os olhos do conde, toldados de desejo.

— O que acontece agora? — perguntou, esquecendo-se por um instante que deveria saber disso muito bem.

Não contava com a risada do lorde, que repercutiu pelo quarto.

— Fique sossegada que pensaremos em algo, querida.

Edward fitou o rosto adorável que tanto o seduzia. O que havia em Marie que o fascinava daquele modo arrebatador? Era bonita, sem dúvida, mas já conhecera mulheres deslumbrantes que, entretanto, haviam deixado seu coração indiferente. Nenhuma jamais dominara seus pensamentos como a estranha que tinha nos braços nesse instante.

Exceto por seus olhos extraordinários, de um castanho profundo como chocolate quente, suas feições eram regulares e nada tinham de especial. Sim, possuía uma boca adorável e pele macia, porém não era esse o segredo de sua fascinação, refletiu.

Marie era uma contradição ambulante. Ar inocente e gestos sensuais. Corava de timidez e de paixão ao mesmo tempo. Em um minuto o abraçava para no outro o repelir. Fazia-o se sentir um fantoche que manejava a seu bel-prazer.

Tomou-lhe a mão e beijou cada dedo devagar, considerando que Marie não tinha a experiência demonstrada pelas mulheres que buscavam a noite para se divertir ou ganhar dinheiro. Ao con trário de unhas vermelhas e longas, as suas eram curtas e sem polimento, como as de uma costureira modesta.

Era um enigma. Expressava-se como uma dama, usando pala vras elegantes e um bom vocabulário, a não ser quando perdia a calma e praguejava como um marinheiro. Sorriu intimamente. Isso era outra de suas qualidades. Sabia fazê-lo rir. Jamais rira antes quando fizera amor, e isso dava uma intimidade mais profunda ao ato.

— Não sei do que está achando graça — disse Bella.

— Acho que é uma pessoa muito divertida.

Começou então a acariciá-la de tal maneira que Bella sentiu-se desfalecer. O desejo, porém, não permitia que raciocinasse direito.

Queria ordenar-lhe que parasse com aquilo, mas não conseguia.

Por seu lado, Edward desejava vê-la excitada até o delírio, fazendo-a sentir toda a angústia e desespero que o possuíam havia meses, na ânsia de encontrá-la.

Quando a ouviu pronunciar seu nome em um sussurro quase inaudível e observou-lhe o olhar embaçado de desejo, beijou-lhe as pálpebras.

— Agora, meu bem, relaxe...

Suas bocas uniram-se em um beijo violento e passional.

— Mais... Mais... — sussurrou Bella. Edward estava ansioso por obedecer.

Bella perdeu a noção de tempo e espaço, de todo o universo. Seu mundo se resumia àquele quarto e ao corpo viril do homem amado, que a transportava para uma dimensão de sonho e sensa ções inebriantes.

E Edward parecia conhecer cada parte de seu corpo como se fosse um mago, levando-a até o extremo do prazer, para em se guida se afastar um pouco e deixá-la ansiosa, pedindo por mais e pela satisfação total de seus desejos.

Em pouco tempo passou a confiar em tudo que o conde propu nha e fazia, relaxando e se entregando ao prazer sem reservas.

Bella não conseguia parar de pensar que esse era o homem que confiara na palavra de uma viúva e aceitara pagar sua dívida, to mando conta de seu sobrinho. E mesmo julgando-a uma das pros titutas de Rose, não a tratava com rudeza ou desrespeito.

Sim, refletiu, amava-o e confiava em seu bom caráter acima de tudo. Feliz, sorriu, deixando-se acariciar e beijar.

A audácia de Edward não tinha limites, e Bella viu-se inva dida por seus lábios e mãos em todas as partes do corpo, sentin do-se dividida entre a surpresa e o delírio sensual.

— Por favor... — murmurava sem parar.

— O que quer me pedir? — perguntava Edward com a voz rouca de desejo.

— O que deseja que faça?

— Não sei...

Edward pressionou os quadris sobre os de Bella, quase a penetrando.

— Pare! Isso dói!

— O quê? Ainda não fiz nada... Bella o fitou em cheio.

— Sou virgem. E isso que está fazendo doer.

O conde a fitou, chocado, e em seus olhos verdes era possível ler o debate interno entre o cinismo por imaginar que era uma mentira deslavada, e a surpresa por pensar que poderia ser verdade. Mas o sarcasmo venceu.

— É uma grande atriz, Marie.

— Não acredita em mim?

— Querida, não nasci ontem.

Bella calou-se. Era evidente que não acreditava. Toda a ence nação nessa noite o levara a pensar que fosse de fato uma prostituta. A ironia da situação era que fizera de tudo para que acreditasse na farsa e conseguira.

O velho ditado voltou-lhe à mente: "Faça a cama e deite-se ne la". Nada mais apropriado para a ocasião refletiu com irônica amargura.

Edward penetrou-a aos poucos, concordando que, de fato, Marie não parecia já ter tido muitos amantes.

— Relaxe. Faça de conta que sou seu alazão e mova-se como se estivesse sobre a sela.

- Até hoje sempre montei de lado.

Mesmo em momento tão arrebatador, o conde não pôde deixar de rir com a resposta, porém logo voltou a ficar sério.

A boca escaldante fez Bella entreabrir os lábios, e então, com paciência, seduziu-a até fazê-la vibrar de paixão e gemer sob as suas carícias sensuais. Os movimentos do corpo macio demons travam a ansiedade dela por ser possuída.

Aos poucos a foi conduzindo para um frenesi de sensualidade, fazendo-a provar todas as delícias do amor físico. Os corpos se moviam como um só, e ambos atingiram o clímax da paixão ao mesmo tempo.

Rolou para o lado, saciado, virando-a para fitar os olhos castanhos que se encontravam nublados de lágrimas. Percorreu a linha de seu queixo e da boca macia, perguntando:

— Por que esse silêncio, querida?

Bella temia que, se falasse, só saberia dizer palavras de amor e gratidão, mas sabia, por instinto, que Edward não desejava ouvir essas coisas, mesmo porque não acreditara que ainda era virgem. E como acreditaria? Não a reencontrara em um prostíbulo?

— É uma mulher diferente — disse o conde, interrompendo o fio de seus pensamentos.

— A maioria gosta de tagarelar depois do ato sexual. — Fechou os olhos e sussurrou.

— Temos o resto da noite para nós. Não vá embora.

**Mil perdoes pelo atraso, mas eu acordo todo santo dia as 5H da manhã para trabalhar (Eu sou frentista) chego em casa em torno de seis horas da tarde isso quando eu não estou no curso de inglês as segundas, quartas, e sextas, ai eu chego as oito e quarenta ou nove se eu perder o ônibus, agora que estou voltado das férias da faculdade vou chegar em casa meia noite e meia ,se eu chegar a pegar o ônibus das 11H a tempo.**

**O resto do tempo que me sobra, eu durmo, e estudo. Ou seja, meu tempo é extremamente curto.**

**Eu me comprometo a postar regulamente as fic que seria nas segundas, quartas e sextas, mas para que o meu animo não acabe de novo comentem! Todo dia sempre tem alguém que marca as fic como favorito alerta, mas são poucos os que comentam. Então eu peço, digam apenas "legal", "curti" "até o próximo" se não: "odiei" "não gostei", mas chega de fantasmas por que eu não gosto do Gaspar Zinho.**

**Criticas construtivas são muito Bem vindas.**

**E outra eu não abandonei nenhuma das fic, eu estou apenas desanimada, se tiver leitores, eu posto. Se tiver leitores fantasmas e pelo menos a metade não me derem ao menos um BOO! Ai não dá para manter a fic em uma postagem regular.**

**Enfim muitos beijos e abraços e um divertimento, não se esqueçam de ler sortilégios de amor, ela é excelente.**

**Obs: desculpem-me meus fieis leitores que sempre ou de vez enquanto comentam isso não é para vocês.**


	16. capitulo catorze

Aqui está o capitulo de quarta como o prometido, ontem houve 44 acessos hoje ouve 65 acessos no ultimo capitulo.

Agradeço a julie pelo comentário.

Capítulo XIV

Bella fitou o amante. Estavam tão próximos um do outro que podia sentir o calor de seu corpo como um braseiro. Edward a possuíra e pedira que não fosse embora. Ante tal pensa mento seu coração exultou de alegria. No entanto, precisava partir, e quanto antes melhor.

Movendo-se muito devagar, apesar da pressa, saiu da cama e tratou de cobrir o corpo suado de Edward para que não se res inasse. Encontrou um lençol no chão e enrolou-se com ele.

Esperando que o corredor principal estivesse deserto, entreabriu a porta e deixou o quarto. Logo viu Rose sentada em uma cadeira, e deduziu que estava ali para protegê-la. Ante esse pensamento, seu coração se encheu de gratidão.

A mulher cochilava, e Bella tocou-a no ombro.

— Aí está você, minha cara. Imaginei que precisaria de ajuda, já que foi sua primeira vez e...

— Como sabia que estava no Quarto Egípcio? — Um terrível pensamento ocorreu à Bella.

— Espero que não...

— Claro que não usei o buraco na parede! — Rose levantou-se e se espreguiçou. Não precisei desse recurso, porque deixou a porta secreta aberta.

Bella ficou vermelha como um pimentão, e baixou a cabeça. A madame sorriu, enlaçando-a pelo ombro.

— Respeitamos sua privacidade, mas... — fitou-a envolta no lençol e franziu a testa.

— Não esperávamos que tivesse se entre gado a Edward.

Apesar de seu constrangimento, Bella não permitiria que o con de passasse por vilão, e apressou-se a esclarecer.

— Entreguei-me de livre e espontânea vontade.

— Que bom! Venha! Vamos tomar uma xícara de chá, e se quiser conversar a respeito, muito bem. Caso contrário, será per feito também. Cada mulher reage de modo diferente quando perde a virgindade.

Bella não desejava conversar, mas era agradável sentir a pre sença amiga de Rose.

— No momento só desejo ir para casa — explicou. — E nunca mais quero revê-lo.

— Poderá mudar de idéia mais tarde.

— Não mudarei. E impossível. Edward jamais deverá saber quem sou.

Sem nada dizer, Rose a acompanhou até seu próprio quarto.

— Suas roupas masculinas estão ali, e há água quente na bacia. Depois tomaremos um chá, e uma das meninas a levará para casa.

Bella dirigiu-se para trás de um biombo, e limpou o corpo com um pano úmido, chocada ao ver que ainda sangrava, prova da virgindade perdida. Precisava chegar em casa logo, refletiu. Sem se preocupar em enfaixar os seios, vestiu a calça e a camisa de homem, e amarrou as peças restantes em uma trouxa. Quando enfiava o paletó e os sapatos, a porta do quarto de Rose se abriu com estrondo, fazendo-a se agachar atrás do biombo.

— Edward — disse Rose de modo muito tranqüilo, como se todas as noites um conde irrompesse em seus aposentos parti culares. — Esperava Jasmine, mas também é bem-vindo.

— Onde está ela?

— Jasmine? Lá em cima com um cliente, suponho.

— Sabe muito bem de quem estou falando!

— Petúnia? Daisy?

— Cas... Esmeralda. Onde está Esmeralda?

— Acabei de descer.

Bella olhou por uma fresta do biombo. A presença de Edward dominava o ambiente. Vestira a calça, mas a camisa estava desabotoada, e encontrava-se com as pernas entreabertas e os punhos fechados nos quadris, como uma imagem de anjo vingador.

— Pare de ganhar tempo, Rose. Sabe muito bem onde suas meninas estão a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. Dou-lhe uma última chance de falar, antes que comece a vasculhar quarto por quarto e cause um escândalo. Onde está Esmeralda?

— Não é uma de minhas meninas.

Do outro lado do biombo, Bella não compreendia como Rose podia permanecer tão calma.

— Esmeralda estava no seu salão conversando com todos os homens — dardejou o conde.

Rose deu de ombros e sentou-se para tomar chá.

— Às vezes uma mulher da alta sociedade precisa extravasar seus... instintos. Se paga bem, faço-lhe esse favor.

— Está querendo me dizer que Esmeralda é uma dama da so ciedade em busca de aventuras?

— Deixarei que tire suas próprias conclusões.

— Era virgem. Não sei como isso era possível, mas é a verdade. Vi o sangue nos lençóis.

Rose soltou uma risada.

— Sabia que uma moça pode fingir ser virgem umas trinta vezes? Um pequeno frasco oculto na mão e contendo tinta verme lha... Hoje, é claro, ninguém acreditaria nisso.

— Está querendo me dizer que Esmerada usou um truque sujo?

— Nada disso. E não foi nenhum golpe. Uma virgem é muito valorizada no meu ramo de atividade. Vale mais de quatro car ruagens.

Bella tampou a boca para evitar rir também. Rose era maravi lhosa! Só dizia a verdade, mas deixava Edward cada vez mais confuso.

— Qual seu nome verdadeiro? — quis saber o conde.

— Nunca perguntei. Aliás, disse a ela que não queria saber. Motivos profissionais compreende.

Edward a fitou por um longo tempo, a fim de decidir se dizia a verdade. Por fim, pareceu acreditar.

— Onde mora? Como posso encontrá-la? Rose suspirou.

— Se nem sei seu nome por que deveria saber seu endereço? Só nos encontramos aqui, e nunca fui visitá-la, é claro.

Derrotado, Edward dirigiu-se à porta, mas parou na soleira.

— Se Esmeralda voltar, espero ser notificado logo.

— Caso ela venha em busca de um amante aqui, irei avisá-lo, sem dúvida.

Edward a fitou com desconfiança, porém Rose fez uma cruz sobre o peito, como as crianças, jurando a verdade. Então o conde se retirou, satisfeito, e Bella saiu de seu esconderijo, olhando pela fresta da porta que levava ao vestíbulo. Viu o conde aceitar seu chapéu e capa e sair de modo elegante, como se estivesse usando sapatos.

Bella sentou-se em sua escrivaninha. Esperava que esse dia fosse diferente, depois da experiência maravilhosa da noite ante rior. Recusava-se a encarar sua entrega a Edward como uma derrota ou ruína, porém como a mais bela aventura de sua vida.

Entretanto tudo parecia estar como antes.

O sol sugira e a aju dante da cozinheira queimara as torradas e as salsichas. Sra Cope adormecera em sua poltrona favorita, Mike brigara com o lacaio da casa ao lado, e o Sr. Denali estava com lumbago, mas recu sava-se a deixar suas funções. Jasper ainda não se levantara, e Rosalie não queria comer ou sair do quarto a menos que a irmã mais velha concordasse em acompanhá-la em um passeio pelo parque.

Sim, uma manhã como qualquer outra, avaliou Bella.

Mas me sinto diferente, pensou. Achou que valeria a pena fazer uma lista, como aprendera com Edward. Tomou da pena e do papel, e então uma idéia surpreendente lhe ocorreu. Um novo ro mance baseado nas normas do conde para conseguir uma amante.

Não a sua história com Edward, porque era algo muito íntimo, mas uma baseada nas lições que aprendera com sua pequena agen da e nas ilustrações do Jardim das Rosas.

A heroína seria linda, segura de si e articulada, tudo que a es critora não era, refletiu. No final o herói se apaixonaria.

O som de uma carruagem parando na porta da casa a distraiu do trabalho. Sempre com Edward no pensamento, esperou vê-lo apear, alto e elegante, mas não conseguiu nem mesmo ver da janela a cor do veículo. Correu para as escadas, e foi Jacob Black quem surgiu, entregando o cartão de visitas ao velho Finch.

— Gostaria de ver Andrew... lorde Mansen... Não. Uma jovem dama, e...

— Respirou fundo.

— Para ser franco, nem sei quem vim ver aqui. Estou confuso.

— Compreendo perfeitamente, senhor, pois me acontece tam bém — replicou Sr. Denali com toda a calma.

— Se tiver a gentileza de esperar, verei se posso avisar uma das pessoas que mencionou.

Então Bella desceu as escadas correndo.

— Jacob, que bom revê-lo. O rapaz ficou de boca aberta.

— Obrigada, Sr. Denali — continuou Bella, dominando a situação.

— Por favor, peça para a Carmen trazer o chá na sala de visitas.

Esperaram que Denali se afastasse, e então Bella perguntou:

— Veio por causa do conde?

— Sim. Foi Edward quem me mandou vir aqui.

— Venha cá!

Bella quase o arrastou até a sala de visita. Cope se encontrava refestelada em um sofá, o peito amplo coberto de migalhas de biscoitos, e roncos sonoros emergindo de sua boca aberta.

— Não se preocupe com ela — pediu Bella. — Continue. Jacob olhou para a velha, fascinado.

— Quem é?

— A srta. Cope, ex-babá e atual acompanhante. Jacob engoliu em seco.

- Sua... acompanhante?

— Claro! Não esperava que fosse conversar com um cavalheiro a sós, esperava?

— Na verdade chego a pensar que posso esperar tudo da senhorita.

— Jacob, pensei que fôssemos amigos.

— Mas é que ofereci minha amizade para uma jovem vestida de homem, e...

— Fitou-a de cima a baixo, perplexo. — Não pode ser ela!

— Sou a mesma pessoa de saia ou calça. O rapaz balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— De jeito nenhum!

Nesse instante Cope acordou e, muito lépida, se levantou do sofá, empunhando um taco de críquete para se defender fosse lá de quem.

Bella tratou de apresentar a visita.

— Este é o sr. Jacob Black.

— Não é uma dessas sanguessugas atrás de Rosalie, é?

— Não, senhora.

— Bem, então creio que tudo está em ordem.

A velha deixou o bastão de lado, recostou-se no sofá, e voltou a roncar em um segundo.

— Presumo que seu nome é Rosalie — murmurou Jacob.

— Não. E minha irmã. Está debutando nesta temporada.

— E a senhorita... é? Bella sorriu.

— Desculpe. Meu nome é Isabella Swan. Jacob tomou-lhe a mão.

— Srta. Swan, é uma honra conhecê-la.

— Por favor me chame de Bella. Ainda somos amigos?

— Sim.

Bella notou a hesitação na voz de Jacob, mas não lhe deu chance de falar mais. Tomou-o pelo braço e o conduziu até um sofá perto da janela, afastando-o o mais possível do bastão de críquete, para o qual o rapaz endereçava olhares assustados.

— Disse que Edward o enviou aqui.

Jacob inclinou-se ao seu ouvido para sussurrar, mas Bella o afastou.

— Se ficar murmurando Sra Cope acordará. Se falar com voz nor mal ela continuará dormindo.

Jacob empertigou-se.

— Muito bem. Como dizia, Edward...

A porta se abriu e a Carmen entrou, trazendo uma bandeja que colocou na mesa em frente ao visitante. Bella serviu o chá, e o encorajou.

— O que dizia?

—Edward pediu para que avisasse... Andrew, que viajou para a Escócia para caçar, e que ficará ausente por alguns dias. — Jacob sorriu.

—Acrescentou que suas aulas de boxe começarão quan do regressar. Mal posso esperar para ver isso!

— Escócia?

Haviam feito amor, e no dia seguinte o conde partira como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nem ao menos tentara encontrá-la, pensou.

— Sim, Escócia — replicou Jacob.

— Também não faz sen tido para mim. Essa súbita mudança de planos não combina com Edward, que é sempre muito metódico. E levou Seth consigo.

Bella mal ouvia, porque percebera que estivera vivendo de es perança, desde que haviam feito amor.

— Quer fazer o favor? — disse Jacob, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

— O quê?

— Pode prestar atenção no que digo?

— Desculpe.

— Disse que me sinto perdido sem Seth. Gostaria de ir ao Museu Britânico hoje à tarde?

— Adoraria, mas já tenho programa. Jacob a fitou com desconfiança.

— Pensei que tivesse um fraco por Edward.

— Continuo dizendo que não o estou perseguindo, e já passei da idade de competir no mercado matrimonial. Estamos em Lon dres para a temporada de minha irmã. Eu e Edward? Ridículo!

Jacob sorriu.

— Sem dúvida, vestida de mulher, iria virar seu mundo de ca beça para baixo.

— Não desejo perturbar o mundo de ninguém, e Edward tam bém não olharia duas vezes para uma pessoa tão sem graça.

—Está querendo receber elogios? Não é uma mulher sem graça, de jeito nenhum.

— Somos amigos, Jacob. É inútil fingir comigo. Poupe suas lisonjas para uma feia que não tem espelho.

— É corajosa, divertida, simpática e... muito atraente. Posso voltar a visitá-la?

— Gostaria muito.

Jacob beijou-lhe a mão e saiu.

Como em uma deixa de teatro, a Sra. Denali entrou por outra porta.

— A srta. Rosalie diz que é impossível sair a passeio com um chapéu que já usou quatro vezes.

Bella suspirou.

— Dou-me por satisfeita pelo fato de Rosalie não ter notado que temos a mesma carruagem há cinco anos.

— E não a deixe ler os jornais de hoje. A condessa Uley tingiu seus cavalos para combinar com seu coche novo.

Bella encostou-se na poltrona e fechou os olhos. Dinheiro, re fletiu. Seu maior problema. Não estavam nem na metade da tem porada social e suas reservas financeiras já terminavam.

Se pudesse evitar a caçula, teria a tarde livre para levar o ma nuscrito pronto ao Sr. Blackthorne.

— Acha que pode pegar meu chapéu e casaco sem que Rosalie veja? — perguntou à Sra. Finch.

— E também o manuscrito sobre minha escrivaninha. Preciso sair com urgência.

— Bateu no ombro de Sra Cope.—Acorde, querida. Vamos dar um passeio de carruagem.

— Já estou acordada — disse Sra Cope sem hesitação.

O Sr. Blackthorne sentou-se diante da escrivaninha e desem brulhou o pacote contendo o manuscrito,

— Pare de andar de um lado para o outro — ordenou.

— Sabe que detesto isso.

— Estou ansiosa — replicou Bella.

— Então vá olhar pela janela. Preciso me concentrar.

Bella obedeceu, mas não conseguia ver nada que se passava na rua. Sua atenção estava presa no rumor dos papéis sendo virados às suas costas.

— O novo capítulo começa na página setenta e cinco — disse, tentando ajudar.

— Sim.

O editor respondeu distraído, o que poderia significar que estava concentrado na leitura, o que era bom, ou que estava indiferente, o que era mau. Sem poder se conter, Bella deu uma espiada por cima do ombro.

Não! Aquele papel rosado era de sua correspondência particu lar. O sr. Blackthorne lia o que escrevera de manhã, suas fantasias sobre Edward, e jamais pretendera que alguém lesse aquilo. A sra. Finch devia ter embrulhado os papéis cor-de-rosa com o ma nuscrito. Tentou agarrar as folhas, mas Blackthorne não permitiu.

— Não precisa ler isso — apressou-se Bella a dizer, as mãos estendidas. — Não faz parte do romance.

— Mas quero ler. É um excelente começo. Quando pode en tregar a história toda?

Bella balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Não escrevi isso para ser publicado.

. — Tolice! É a melhor coisa que já escreveu. E conheço um cartunista morto de fome mas talentoso que fará ilustrações per feitas. E é rápido. — O editor olhou o espaço vazio com ar visio nário. — Vejo uma capa azul-escura com letras douradas. O título será _Um Manual para Amantes, Baseado no Caso Escandaloso le Lorde X. _E só para apaziguar os carolas, haverá um subtítulo. Regras de Mau Comportamento Para Não Serem Seguidas. — Esfregou as mãos, contente consigo mesmo.

— Esse livro fará sucesso! Duas semanas. Dou-lhe duas semanas para me entregar .a história completa.

— Não compreendeu... É impossível...

— Será em estilo de confissão, cheio de ilustrações. Vendere mos como guarda-chuvas em temporal!

— Não posso...

— Confie em mim. Sei quando algo irá vender aos milhares. Dobro seu pagamento usual, e a tiragem inicial será de mil exem plares.

Bella fez um rápido cálculo mental. Era muito dinheiro

— Mais cinco por cento se me entregar o manuscrito em duas semanas.

Em um dia normal, estimou Bella, poderia escrever de cinco a dez páginas. Se não fizesse nada a não ser escrever, talvez quinze páginas. Aquilo ajudaria Rosalie a encontrar marido. Instituiria um fundo para os órfãos, e daria uma boa quantia para o velho Finch se aposentar.

Afinal, quem iria saber que fora ela a autora do livro?

— Sob uma condição — disse por fim, em voz alta.

— Fale.

— Pagará uma libra para o desenhista mais percentagens de vendas.

— Está exagerando.

— O isso ou nada feito.

— Certo. Um por cento. Mas quero-a aqui dentro de duas se manas para conversar com o artista sobre as ilustrações. E irá posar também.

— Eu?

— Sim.

— Mas a história exige uma heroína muito bonita, e não quero que ninguém me reconheça!

— Esse livro tem que permanecer um segredo até sua publica ção. Não foi você mesma quem pediu anonimato? Não podemos contratar uma modelo. Fique tranqüila que seu rosto será modifi cado.

— O editor pareceu pensar. — E quanto a lorde X? Que tal meu assistente posar?

Bella lembrou do rapaz antipático com espinhas no rosto, e sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

— Compreendo — resmungou Blackthorne. — Bem, pensarei em alguém muito confiável.

— Com ombros largos — Bella ponderou um pouco e depois sorriu. — Tenho a pessoa certa para o papel.

— É discreto?

— Como um túmulo.

— Certo. Traga-o aqui quando vier posar. Agora trate de voltar para casa e trabalhar. Temos só duas semanas.

Edward pegou o Times, dobrado no assento em frente, tentou ler, porém Seth Clewater não parava de matraquear. O rapaz era diferente quando não estava perto de Black, refletiu, começando a desejar que Jacob estivesse ali para refrear um pouco a loquacidade do companheiro.

— Ouça, Seth — interrompeu. — Que tal tirarmos uma so neca? Não dormi bem a noite toda, e estou com dor de cabeça.

— Grande idéia! Também dormi pouco. Fiquei acordado quase toda a noite decidindo o que levar na mala. Primeiro pensei em minha jaqueta de couro alemão, mas meu valete me convenceu que não seria apropriada, porque...

— Seth ...

— Espero que seu valete não se importe de nos ajudar... Edward imaginou que Kirby iria detestar Seth após alguns dias, mas calou-se.

— Teria trazido Quil, meu criado particular, se houvesse acomodações — prosseguiu Seth.

— Sabe como ninguém dar um laço complicado na gravata. Sugeriu que trouxesse a jaqueta bege, alegando que seria perfeita em qualquer ocasião, mas não gosto muito dessa cor, só trouxe porque Jacob insistiu.

Edward ficou imaginando que fazer compras com Seth seria pior que a inquisição.

— Sobre a soneca...

— Decidimos comprar uma outra jaqueta verde...

— Seth...

— Sim, milorde?

— Durma!

Assim dizendo, Edward colocou duas pequenas almofadas sobre os ouvidos e ajeitou-se em um canto da carruagem. Seriam longas semanas, pensou.

Então por que aceitei essa incumbência? Porque estou fugindo, admitiu a si mesmo.

Não conseguia parar de pensar em Marie. Durante anos rira das pessoas que se envolviam emocionalmente, alegando que era uma característica dos menos inteligentes, mas acabara sucumbin do aos encantos de uma mulher. Ele, o conde de Edward, que sempre mantivera seus relacionamentos com o sexo feminino lon ge de maiores profundidades, perdera o autocontrole e começou a se importar por alguém.

Chegara a decidir transformar Marie em sua amante, mas no momento percebia que ela teria rido se lhe oferecesse proteção. Por sorte fora poupado da humilhação porque Marie fugira antes que tivesse tempo de falar. Nesse instante devia estar de volta à sua vida na alta sociedade, refletiu.

Como fora tolo! A verdade estivera diante de seus olhos e se recusara a enxergar.

Sendo um homem tão experiente, deveria ter observado que Marie escondia a real identidade de dama edu cada, e ainda assim permitira que seu instinto sexual falasse mais alto, como se fosse sua primeira experiência com uma mulher.

Na verdade a primeira experiência fora a de Marie, que nesse exato momento, pensou, devia estar acordando em sua bela residência londrina.

Apesar de sua raiva, não pôde deixar de imaginá-la se espreguiçando como uma gata sensual, sob as cobertas de cetim, um sorriso amoroso e misterioso nos lábios, rindo da humilhação que lhe infringira, usando-o para se descartar de uma virgindade que por certo julgava incômoda.

Admitir que uma mulher o fizera de tolo era algo muito humi lhante. Mas Marie levaria o troco. Devia saber que fizera amor com um homem da alta sociedade também, mas ignorava que esse homem desprezava o tradicionalismo, e poderia abordá-la em qual quer festa e fazer sua proposta, deixando-a muito constrangida.

'Imaginou a cena com uma platéia de amigos ou... seu... marido? O pensamento o irritou. Quem sabe tinha algum pretendente e em breve se casaria. Mas uma esposa não teria liberdade para ficar fora de casa toda a noite, como ela gostava. Se Marie arru masse um marido, o mínimo que se esperaria dele seria que a vigiasse muito bem, raciocinou.

Entretanto, se fosse uma viúva... Rose deixara perceber que o poderia ter enganado com o sangue nos lençóis, apenas para se divertir à sua custa, e que não era virgem coisa nenhuma. Nada a impedira de ter um pequeno frasco com tinta que escondera na mão para espargir na cama... Sim. Devia ser isso, refletiu. Marie podia ser uma viúva que já deixara o período de luto para trás, e resolvera brincar de virgem.

Sorriu consigo mesmo, pois tinha dois motivos para reingressar na sociedade. Primeiro para procurar o vilão por trás da sociedade que roubava mercadorias básicas da frente de batalha, e em segun do lugar, para se defrontar com a escandalosa Marie, embora duvidasse que esse fosse seu verdadeiro nome.

Não via a hora de regressar à cidade. Os galos selvagens que iria caçar na Escócia nem se comparavam à caça em Londres.

Assim pensando, aquietou-se e cochilou.

— Minhas costas estão me matando — queixou-se Jacob.

—Pelo menos não precisa manter um sorriso idiota de adoração

— replicou Bella por entre os dentes semicerrados. Jacob fez uma careta, obrigando-a a rir.

— Por favor — pediu Eric, o ilustrador, por trás de seu cavalete do outro lado do estúdio.

— Blackthorne quer esse dese nho hoje e só temos mais uma hora de luz do sol.

— Mais uma hora! — lamentou-se Jacob. — Meus pés estão me matando.

— E os meus estão formigando — acrescentou Bella. Estava sentada sobre um monte de feno em uma imitação de celeiro, para a ilustração dessa cena. Com a cabeça inclinada para um lado, fitava seu admirador, erguendo um pouco a saia para exibir um tornozelo. Tudo isso a fim de alcançar o efeito que Eric desejava, mas já estava com torcicolo e os pés dormentes.

— Pelo menos está sentada — resmungou Jacob.

— Este monte de feno não é muito confortável, meu caro.

— Por certo mais do que esta cerca improvisada na qual estou me encostando, e que pode desabar a qualquer momento.

Jacob relanceou um olhar para a série de tábuas que tinham sido trazidas ao estúdio como cenário.

— Não entendo como fui concordar em posar para seu livro.

— Somos amigos — murmurou Bella, sem abandonar o sorriso idiota.

— Fazer favores entre nós é parte da amizade.

— Esqueceu-se de me avisar que esse favor incluía ficar olhan do para seu tornozelo durante horas.

— Não acha meu tornozelo bonito?

— Sem dúvida, e tem sorte de ser mulher, pois jamais aceitaria fazer o mesmo para ficar olhando o tornozelo de Seth.

— Tenho certeza disso — zombou Bella.

— Ótimo! — gritou Eric por trás do cavalete. — Mantenha esse brilho irônico no olhar, senhorita.

—Não tão irônico — acrescentou Jacob. — Além disso, ficar olhando uma barra de chocolate que se pode comer é uma coisa, mas estar com as mãos atadas...

Bella não estava gostando do rumo que a conversa tomara.

— Jacob, eu...

— Se fosse Edward quem estivesse em meu lugar creio que estaria muito contente.

— Por que diz isso?

—Ora! Qualquer tolo pode ver que está apaixonada pelo conde!

— Como? Apaixonada por... Edward? Ridículo!

— Seu rosto brilha só em ouvir esse nome.

Como se estivesse em conluio com Jacob, Eric gritou de seu canto.

— Lindo brilho! De repente suas feições estão radiosas. Con tinue assim, senhorita!

— Não estou brilhando — murmurou Bella com a boca semi-cerrada. — E se não parar com essa conversa, serei forçada a ter minar nossas amizade, Jacob.

— Está certo. Vou parar.

— Ótimo!

Ficaram em silêncio e Bella se sentia aborrecida. Detestaria brigar com seu novo amigo. Nas últimas semanas Jacob provará ser uma pessoa divertida, confiável e calorosa. Nada contara sobre a aventura no bordel de Rose, só que Jacob parecia pressentir algo. Por fim, amuada, murmurou:

— Desculpe.

— Por me chamar de ridículo? Eric interrompeu com seu grito.

— Cabeça erguida!

Aproximou-se a passos largos de Jacob, e segurou-lhe o rosto para que voltasse à posição desejada. Em seguida retornou ao ca-valete.

— Somos amigos — murmurou Bella, — e fui rude ao insinuar que nossa amizade poderia ter fim apenas porque fez um co mentário.

— Aceito suas desculpas, e já que continuamos amigos, irei lhe contar o que ouvi sobre Edward.

— Mantenha esse brilho no olhar! — gritou o desenhista. Bella ignorou o sorriso irônico de Jacob. Impossível, pensou.

Não brilhava cada vez que mencionavam o nome de Edward! Tratou de se fingir indiferente sobre as notícias que o amigo tinha para lhe dar.

Mas, para sua frustração, Jacob mudou de assunto.

— Leu no Times sobre as novas medidas do governo?

— Não — replicou Bella, fitando-o com a expressão imbecil de adoração que Eric achava tão atraente.

— Já leu livros de aventuras? Dão vontade de largar tudo e viajar para terras distantes.

— Sem dúvida — redargüiu Bella, contendo a impaciência.

— Isso mesmo — prosseguiu o amigo, que parecia conhecer a arte dos maiores torturadores da Inquisição Espanhola para fazê-la sofrer. — E ouvi dizer que existe um talismã que é tiro e queda no amor. É só pegar os pêlos da barriga de um bode, dar nove nós, e guardar no quarto da pessoa amada. Em breve...

— Jacob — rosnou Bella.

— Sim? — replicou o cavalheiro com ar inocente.

O sem-vergonha queria fazê-la implorar, refletiu Bella, fazendo uma força sobre-humana para manter o sorriso estático.

— Conte-me as novidades sobre Edward.

— Como posso recusar um pedido seu?

Sem conseguir se controlar por mais tempo, Bella atirou um punhado de feno em seu rosto, mas Jacob se afastou na hora exata.

— Senhor! Senhora! — gritou o pobre Eric. Começou a resmungar sobre como era difícil trabalhar com modelos que não eram profissionais, e logo voltou a se concentrar na tela.

— Bem? — incentivou Bella em voz baixa.

— Parece que no último dia da caçada Seth caiu e quebrou a perna. Levará algum tempo até que possa viajar.

— E Edward vai ficar com Seth? Admirável. Jacob sorriu.

— Na carta diz que não tem alternativa. E, pode ter certeza, é um grande sacrifício pois Seth não é fácil de se conviver.

— Nunca tive essa impressão a respeito dele.

— Porque vive se relacionando com pessoas estranhas.

— Então é por isso que fiquei sua amiga.

— Só fiz de tudo para cair nas suas boas graças por um motivo.

— Minha companhia atraente?

— Não. — Riu de modo diabólico. — Para poder presenciar o momento em que Edward descobrir sua verdadeira identidade.

— Isso não acontecerá, a menos que você me desmascare.

— Dei minha palavra de honra que não faria isso. Mas não significa que Edward não descubra a verdade sozinho.

Bella pensou que desejaria morrer antes que isso acontecesse.

De repente os dois modelos ficaram calados, imersos nos pró prios pensamentos, e Eric suspirou, aliviado.


	17. capitulo quinze

**Como prometido:**

**Capítulo XV**

Deve ser um engano, pensou Bella, deixando as mãos pende rem no regaço e piscando os olhos diversas vezes. Focalizou a atenção nos objetos familiares da biblioteca. Os livros continua vam alinhados de modo organizado, como soldados em posição de combate. As duas poltronas de couro ainda ladeavam a lareira, e o relógio continuava a funcionar sobre o tampo de mármore.

Respirando fundo, ergueu a folha do extrato bancário e fitou a cifra outra vez. Dez mil, seiscentas e noventa e seis libras e oito xilins.

Com dedos trêmulos, pôs de lado o papel para ler a carta que Blackthorne enviara anexa. Pulando a parte dos elogios, leu as informações sobre os lucros. Dois incidentes haviam empurrado as vendas para um incrível recorde.

As bibliotecas haviam banido de suas prateleiras _Um Manual para Amantes, _por considerar uma obra indecente, portanto quem desejava lê-lo fora obrigado a comprar um exemplar. E o dono de uma livraria na cidade de Nova York adquirira seis mil cópias que seriam exportadas para os Estados Unidos.

Blackthorne dizia na carta que esgotara todas as suas reservas de papel, e esperava um novo fornecimento para imprimir a quarta edição. Com base nos pedidos já feitos e outros por fazer, estimava que a cifra iria dobrar ou mesmo triplicar antes do final do ano.

Terminava a carta com expressões efusivas de parabéns para Bella.

— Incrível! Acho que essa é a melhor palavra que encontro — exclamou em voz alta.

Retirou uma caderneta da gaveta da escrivaninha e começou a recalcular tudo, pois por mais que confiasse na astúcia do editor, continuava acreditando que fizera contas muito otimistas.

Ouviu uma batida na porta e respondeu com voz distraída.

— Entre.

Antes que o velho Denali tivesse tempo de anunciá-lo, Jacob Black irrompeu na biblioteca, sacudindo um papel na mão.

— O que é isso? — perguntou em tom autoritário.

— Obrigada, Denali — disse Bella, ignorando o amigo.

— Por favor peça à Sra. Denali que traga chá.

— Quando o mordomo se retirou, voltou-se para Black.

— Pelo que vejo, isso que sacode como uma bandeira branca é um saldo bancário?

— Sim, e enviado por Blackthorne. Do que se trata?

— Seu pagamento por ter posado. Fiz com que pusesse essa cláusula no contrato.

Jacob deixou-se cair na poltrona mais próxima.

— Você me pagou para posar para as ilustrações de seu livro?

— Não fui eu. Blackthorne.

— Dá na mesma.

— Não. Além disso, merecia receber pelo sacrifício que fez.

— Fiz porque somos amigos, sabe disso.

— Sei, e agradeço com minha devoção. Mas meu editor é um bom comerciante e agradece com libras e xilins.

Jacob colocou o extrato bancário sobre a escrivaninha.

— Não quero o seu dinheiro.

— Não é meu, porém também não pretendo aceitar de volta.

— Então dê para caridade.

— E seu.

— Correto. Faço com ele o que quiser.

Bella percebeu que Black estava irredutível, e tratou de sorrir.

— Obrigada. Existe um orfanato perto daqui que necessita muito de nossas doações. Farei com que saibam ali quem foi o gene roso doador.

—Prefiro que meu nome fique no anonimato. Sabe que Londres inteira está comentando seu livro? A identidade do autor e de Lorde X são motivo de centenas de especulações.

— Assim parece.

Bella mordeu os lábios para não gargalhar de alegria e triunfo, mas Black estava com uma expressão sombria.

— Se Edward souber que servi de modelo, não só minha reputação estará em frangalhos, mas ele me matará também.

— Edward nada tem a ver com isso.

O olhar que o amigo lhe lançou dizia o contrário, e Bella sus pirou, capitulando.

— Muito bem. Lorde Edward foi a inspiração para o herói, mas ninguém sabe disso. Ninguém o identificará como Lorde X, porque se trata de ficção, Black. Um caso fictício entre um ho mem e uma mulher fictícios também.

— Tudo foi ficção? Bella suspirou.

— Estava no leilão de cavalos conosco. Por acaso Edward fez amor comigo sobre um monte de feno, como descrevi em uma cena do livro? E na taberna? Viu-me subir para um quarto na com panhia do conde, como relatei no capítulo 13?

— Li o livro. Tudo me parece retirado da vida real.

— Quer dizer verossímil, é essa a palavra. E vou encarar isso como um elogio ao meu talento de escritora em vez de uma ironia contra minha reputação.

— Está querendo me dizer...

— Não estou querendo dizer nada! Só espero que não deseje que diga o que penso de você, Black, porque...

— Não vou perguntar. — Jacob levantou-se para partir.

— Não tenho necessidade de ouvir nada.

Bella sentiu que iria chorar.

— Por favor não pense mal a meu respeito.

Então Black voltou e se aproximou da escrivaninha.

— Creio que sinto pena de nós dois. Sei que o ama.

— Engoliu em seco.

— Espero que Edward dê valor ao que tem.

— Não seja ridículo! Edward nem sabe que Andrew sou eu, e...

Parou de falar, percebendo o olhar curioso do amigo. Não era mais possível esconder tantos segredos de Black, pensou. Além disso, já demonstrara ser digno de total confiança. Bella suspirou e fez um gesto, indicando uma poltrona.

— Queira sentar-se — pediu com delicadeza.

Começou sua narrativa pela farsa do marido imaginário, Peter, e embora não contasse sobre sua segunda visita ao Jardim das Rosas, na metade do relato Black já estava dando boas garga lhadas.

— Não é assim tão engraçado — resmungou Bella, terminando de falar.

—Tem razão, mas só fico imaginando a expressão de Edward quando por fim descobrir a verdade.

— Insisto em dizer qüe jamais descobrirá.

Black balançou a cabeça em negativa. Afinal parou de rir e ficou sério.

— Lembro que me prometeu guardar segredo — disse Bella.

— Claro! — exclamou o amigo com ar ofendido.

— Mas trate de não cometer nenhum erro quando estiver diante de Edward para não se trair.

— Não pretendo voltar a vê-lo.

— Mas precisa. E foi por isso que vim aqui hoje. Soube que Edward chegou ontem à noite. Amanhã levará Andrew à acade mia de boxe e ao cassino. Pense na oportunidade que terá de ver um salão de jogos de perto. Sua pesquisa inicial.

— Já não preciso dela. Reescrevi a história... de outro modo.

— Mas é uma escritora, e poderá precisar dessa experiência no futuro. Para outro livro. Lembre-se de que seu editor é capaz de cobrá-la por isso...

Bella calculou que com a fortuna que ganhara com _Um Manual para Amantes _nunca mais precisaria escrever. Entretanto, tal pensamento a encheu de angústia. Adorava escrever, do contrário teria que se conformar em ser uma solteirona e dona de casa em tempo integral, algo que não desejava.

E era pouco provável que Edward fizesse um escândalo a respeito, pois passaria como o tolo da história. Além disso, racio cinou, se conseguira enganá-lo até esse momento, poderia conti nuar por mais um pouco. Sem dúvida Black estava exagerando com seus temores.

Então concordou em acompanhar o amigo mais uma vez usando o disfarce de Andrew, ignorando seu ar de satisfação. Sentia o coração alegre ante a perspectiva de rever Edward, mas tratou de ignorar esse sentimento também.

No dia seguinte faria sua última atuação como Andrew.

— Mas não posso ir sem você.

Bella baixou o livro que lia. Na última meia hora Rosalie cami nhara de um lado para o outro, esperando que Jasper chegasse em casa para acompanhá-la ao baile de máscaras dos Weber.

— Pode ir com COPE — sugeriu Bella, já conhecendo a res posta.

— Não! Vai me deixar envergonhada quando adormecer e ron car, sem falar que poderá cair da poltrona ou...

— Então espere por Jasper.

Assim dizendo, Bella retornou ao livro.

— E se não aparecer? Por favor, não! Esperei tanto por esse baile para exibir a fantasia que me comprou!

De fato Rosálie estava adorável como Fada Rainha. Sua cabeleira fora penteada em uma massa de cachos com fios de prata. Laços prateados com contas de vidro cobriam o corpete do vestido. De licadas asas de gaze pendiam de seus ombros, e sete camadas de tule recobriam uma saia prateada, dando-lhe um ar diáfano.

Rosálie estava linda, radiante e... mal-humorada.

—Imploro, Bella! Sempre há nesses bailes uma fileira de viúvas que se sentam a um canto, como um bando de corvos negros, e...

— Muito animador!

— Mas poderia ouvir música e observar as pessoas dançando... Bella suspirou. Rosálie não era sarcástica nem irônica, apesar de ter dito a frase infeliz.

— Faz só seis meses que Peter morreu. Não posso...

—Peter não era um marido de verdade! Nem mesmo existia! Mas mantenha seu véu negro de viúva e ninguém a convidará para dançar, fique tranqüila.

— O véu é muito desconfortável. Usá-lo dentro de casa por horas...

— Duas horas! Prometo que então partiremos. Por favor! Bella não queria olhar para Rosálie, porém acabou erguendo a cabeça e viu duas grossas lágrimas nos olhos dela, que pareciam combinar com as contas de cristal do vestido. E mesmo assim seu rosto não estava congestionado e nem o nariz vermelho. Nas pou cas vezes em que se permitira chorar, Bella lembrou-se que ficara toda inchada.

Assim que concordou em ir ao baile, as lágrimas da irmã desa pareceram como em um passe de mágica.

— Mude de roupa o mais depressa possível — pediu com um sorriso radioso.

— Pedirei a Mike que traga a carruagem.

Bella sentou-se ao lado da condessa Weber e da baronesa turner, que eram viúvas havia muito tempo e já faziam parte da fileira de "corvos negros" nas festas, até mesmo quando ela debu tara anos antes. Durante uma hora ouviu os mexericos sobre cada pessoa que passava pela porta do salão. Abanando-se, quase sem ar, rezava para que o tempo passasse.

De repente viu Black a seu lado. O rapaz se inclinou e beijou a renda negra de sua luva.

— Precisamos conversar — sussurrou. Em seguida se emper tigou e disse em voz clara.

—Sua irmã me sugeriu que a convidasse para um giro pelo salão. Espero que aceite, minha senhora.

Bella estava louca para fugir da roda de viúvas, e nem pensou se era certo ou não acompanhar Black. Levantou-se, desculpou- se para as companheiras, muito chocadas com sua atitude, e aceitou o braço do amigo.

— Obrigada por sua gentileza — murmurou. Caminharam devagar pelo salão, mas logo Black a conduziu para uma porta e saíram para um terraço deserto.

Bella atirou para o alto da cabeça o incômodo véu preto e res pirou fundo.

— Obrigada por me salvar. Estava prestes a sufocar.

— Por falta de ar ou pela companhia? Bella riu.

— Por tudo isso.

Black fez uma reverência e sentou-se na balaustrada de már more.

— Rosálie me contou que você a acompanhou hoje, mas disse isso com ar de queixa.

— Não precisava mandá-lo me procurar para dar esse recado. Sei que não pretende cumprir a promessa de sair do baile em duas horas.

Black deu de ombros como se o problema de Rosálie fosse insignificante.

— Também vim alertá-la que Edward está aqui.

— Já me disse que ele voltou para Londres.

— Quero dizer que está aqui no baile.

Bella engoliu em seco ante a perspectiva de se ver frente a frente com o conde, após a experiência que haviam tido juntos. Talvez Black estivesse enganado, refletiu. Não deixara de ver nenhum convidado que chegara, porque as viúvas eram implacáveis em seus comentários.

— Neste momento está tomando um drinque no vestíbulo — disse Black, como se lesse seus pensamentos. — Em breve sua entrada no salão de baile será anunciada.

— Raios! — praguejou Bella.

— Por isso achei que precisava ser avisada. — Black sorriu com malícia.

— E trate de conter sua linguagem. Se aquele grupo de viúvas a ouvisse falar assim seria um escândalo.

Mas Bella estava perturbada demais para rir do comentário.

— Preciso encontrar Rosálie e partir... Não posso vê-lo... Ele não deve me ver...

— Acalme-se. Contou-me que Edward pensa que é a tia de Andrew.

— Sim, mas os velhos corvos sabem que não sou Elizabeth Mansen. Acham que sou a viúva de Peter.

— Não exagere o problema. Se Edward falar com você, vire-se e vá embora.

— Não posso ser indelicada com um conde em uma festa.

— Claro que pode! Seja qual das duas viúvas for, é uma dama respeitável, e ele o notório lorde Cullen. É provável que espere esse tipo de reação de sua parte.

Bella balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Não depois que foi tão amável com Andrew. Irá... Não sei o que poderá fazer.

— Não fará nada — garantiu Black.

— Preocupa-se demais, minha cara.

— Não o conhece tão bem quanto imagina, Black.

— E você? Conhece?

Bella sentiu que corava como um pimentão, e rezou para que Black visse isso como efeito do intenso calor. Por precaução baixou o véu sobre o rosto.

— Sei que Edward pode ser incansável quando quer alguma coisa — explicou,

— Então está com sorte. Pelo que sei, nunca perseguiu viúvas ainda de luto. Aliás costumava evitá-las como a peste.

Bella sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe o corpo, e pediu.

— Se for meu amigo, ajude-me a procurar Rosálie e convencê-la a partir.

— Vai ser como procurar uma agulha no palheiro, pois são centenas de convidados. E não pode ficar parada aqui no terraço, pois ficará resfriada.

— Não pretendo ficar parada aqui. Peço que procure no salão onde jogam bilhar e junto ao bufê. Procurarei no salão de baile e nas salas menores.

Black a levou de volta e afastou-se para cumprir sua missão. Bella viu que seu lugar fora ocupado por outra dama, mas encos tou-se a um canto onde teria uma boa visão dos dançarinos. Após vinte minutos de observação, ainda não conseguira divisar a figura da irmã.

Resolveu procurar nas salas menores, mas então ouviu um mur múrio animado junto à fileira dos "corvos negros", e dirigiu o olhar para o foco dos comentários. Edward abria caminho, cumpri mentando e conversando com todas as viúvas, que soltavam sus piros e risinhos excitados.

**Foge delas como da peste**? Pensou com ironia.

Bella correu para a direção oposta, mas Rosálie não se encon trava em nenhuma das salas destinadas ao descanso das damas. Então tratou de esperar que Black já a tivesse encontrado e es tivesse aguardando na porta de entrada.

Entretanto, ao olhar naquela direção, viu que Edward se pos tara ali como se a aguardasse e estivesse disposto a esperar a noite toda. O conde também a viu e sua expressão era indecifrável. Seu encontro era agora inexorável, refletiu Bella. Com passos, lentos, foi se aproximando.

— Boa noite, lorde Edward — disse com voz firme.

— Lady Mansen. Queria lhe falar.

— Para elogiar meu vestido? Edward sorriu.

—Isso seria um bom início de conversa, mas prefiro falar sobre seu sobrinho, se tiver um minuto disponível. Pretendia visitá-la amanhã, mas já que nos encontramos aqui...

— Andrew me mantém informada sobre ás andanças dele com milorde, e também não estarei em casa amanhã.

Assim dizendo, Bella tentou prosseguir seu caminho, mas Edward a deteve, segurando-a de leve no braço, o que enviou uma espécie de descarga elétrica por todas suas células, fazendo-a estremecer. Ficou parada, e esperou que a soltasse.

— Certa vez imaginei que deve jogar xadrez muito bem — sussurrou o conde com a voz rouca que Bella recordava dos mo mentos de intimidade.

— Está enganado, milorde. Jogos não são o meu forte.

— Não concordo, milady.

Algo em seu tom de voz a fez estacar de novo. Voltou-se para fitá-lo, mas o conde desaparecera.

Já longe, Edward ficou imaginando o que chamava sua atenção na viúva Mansen. Talvez a achasse parecida com Marie de alguma forma, porém a verdade era que Marie ocupava tanto os seus pensamentos que conseguia vê-la em todas as mulheres.

— Impossível! Não posso fazer isso! — exclamou Bella.

— Pode, sim. Irei ajudá-la — replicou Black.

— Não posso.

— Por quê?

Bella bateu o pé, frustrada. Como dizer a Black que não era nada do que Edward dissera ou fizera, mas o medo que tinha de suas próprias reações quando o via.

— Edward não suspeita de nada. Agora arrume sua gravata.

— Black consultou o relógio.

— Estará aqui a qualquer momento.

Bella olhou para o espelho no saguão e ajustou o nó da gravata. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos e colocou os óculos no lugar, dei xando-se convencer pelo amigo. Parecia de fato um rapaz esguio e elegante com o paletó marrom e a calça combinando, que o alfaiate de Edward fizera com esmero. Talvez se saísse bem, contanto que Edward não a tocasse.

Pare com isso! Pense em boxe!, admoestou-se.

— Espero que não imagine que irei lutar — disse, mas viu que Black sorria. — Ora! É isso mesmo que está pensando. Raios!

— Ficará quase o tempo todo vendo Seth e eu boxear, e...

— Mas Seth não quebrou a perna?

— Parece que o médico do campo errou o diagnóstico. Era apenas um músculo distendido. Está caminhando muito bem, e

Edward acha que precisa de exercícios depois de ficar sentado por muitos dias.

— Então lute com ele.

— É o que farei, e quando chegar a sua vez, irei me oferecer para ser seu adversário. Será interessante.

— Não quero dar um soco em seu nariz.

— Fique descansada.

Bella hesitou antes de subir na carruagem.

— Não posso...

— Claro que pode.

Black a empurrou sem cerimônia.

Bella postou-se junto ao ringue de boxe, observando Edward e seth com as luvas que, a seus olhos, pareciam regalos forrados, mas que a julgar pelo nariz machucado de Seth, eram uma pequena proteção contra os socos do conde. Lutou contra o im pulso de agarrar o paletó e sair correndo dali.

Nesse instante Edward se aproximou das cordas e tentou tirar seus óculos de lentes azuis, o que a fez recuar e afastou-se com um repelão.

— Sem os óculos não conseguirei enxergar meu oponente.

— Pode deixar — disse Black vindo em seu socorro. — Não pretendo atingir seu rosto.

Edward aquiesceu.

— Quero os dois no ringue agora mesmo.

Um senhor elegante se aproximou das cordas, cofiando os bi godes

— Sempre no comando, Edward?

— Bom dia, coronel.

O recém-chegado retirou do bolso um livro de capa azul.

— Soube que era você desde a primeira página, meu velho. O conde pareceu não estar entendendo.

— Não sei do que está falando, senhor. É a décima pessoa hoje que me acena com esse livro azul.

Bella tratou de se esgueirar para dentro do ringue da maneira mais discreta possível, enquanto Seth tentava explicar com voz engasgada.

—Quando estávamos viajando, milorde... O livro... Esse livro...

Impaciente, Edward virou-se para Jacob.

— Espero que possa me esclarecer em poucas palavras.

— Esse é o livro mais vendido do momento, chamado Um _Manual para Amantes. _Relato anônimo de um caso excitante entre um tal Lorde X e Lady Z. Os comentários correm soltos. Parece que muitos identificaram o personagem masculino com milorde.

— Ridículo! — exclamou Edward.

— O que pretende fazer a respeito? — murmurou Bella com um sopro de voz.

— Como? — O conde voltou-se para o suposto Andrew.

— Nada. A única coisa que tenho a fazer é ignorar.

— Mas dirão...

— Não ligo para os mexericos da sociedade.

— Entretanto...

—Levante a guarda, Andrew! — interrompeu Jacob. — Hora de se tornar um homem de verdade.

— Fique atento, Andrew — instruiu Edward, descendo do ringue e parando junto às cordas como se fosse um treinador. — Esquerda, direita. Mova-se, homem!

Bella ergueu os punhos e começou a dar pulinhos em torno de Black como vira os outros fazer, parecendo um bêbado que não conseguisse caminhar em linha reta.

— Dê um passo à frente e golpeie. Mova a cabeça para um lado e escape do soco — gritava Edward.

— Isso! Agora avante. Ataque! Esquerda, direita!

Bella deu um soco no ar, mas Black desvencilhou-se, atin gindo de leve sua orelha.

— Vamos lá! Dá socos como se fosse uma moça! — provocou Black. — Curve um pouco os joelhos.

— Mantenha a guarda levantada — dizia Edward. — Evite os socos. Como é molenga, Andrew!

- Precisa me bater pelo menos uma vez — sussurrou Bella.

Black apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Faça! Edward começa suspeitar — sussurrou Bella.

— Então faço eu!

Assim dizendo, desfechou de surpresa um golpe que, por mila gre, atingiu o queixo de Black, que arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

Bella sorriu, satisfeita, continuando a dar seus pulinhos de um lado para o outro. Nem percebeu o soco que se aproximava e que, por sorte, desviou, mas que a fez se dobrar em dois. Tentando se equilibrar e encostar-se às cordas, esforçou-se para não vomitar o café da manhã. Black murmurou suas desculpas.

— Tudo bem, não tem importância — gaguejou Bella. Fred, o proprietário do ginásio, aproximou-se para conversar com Edward.

— Pouco potencial — disse, referindo-se a Andrew. — Magrinho e sem resistência...

— É sua primeira aula. —explicou o conde. — Iremos enrijecer seus músculos abdominais.

— Não o sobrecarregue no primeiro dia. Edward concordou.

— Só um leve treinamento. Bella ouviu, e gemeu em cima do tablado. Foi a vez de Fred tirar do bolso seu exemplar do famoso livro azul, e piscar um olho para Edward.

— Diabos! — resmungou o conde. — Será que todo mundo comprou esse maldito livro? Essa foi a décima primeira vez que... Será possível que sou considerado o maior aventureiro de Londres?

Bella fez um rápido cálculo mental para saber quantos já teriam lido o livro.

Bella bebericou o conhaque e recostou-se na poltrona confor tável. Depois do grupo ter se separado para o jantar, o combinado fora se reunir de novo na casa de Edward. Olhou em tomo, apre ciando a biblioteca de Edward. Muito podia se descobrir sobre uma pessoa analisando os livros que possuía, refletiu. Leu as lom badas e sorriu. Clássicos famosos, tratados científicos e políticos,assim como ensaios sobre agricultura. Um ou outro de poesia ou teatro, mas pareciam novos como se nunca tivessem sido lidos. Nem uma só novela. Não sabia se sentia aliviada ou aborrecida por isso.

seth consultou o relógio.

— Está atrasado. Que estranho!

Bella relanceou um olhar para Black. Cada vez que via seu olho roxo não sabia se ria ou chorava. Mas afinal, ele pedira por aquilo, pensou com ironia.

Nesse instante Edward entrou na biblioteca, indo direto para a mesa das bebidas. Tendo se servido, deixou-se cair na poltrona mais próxima com um suspiro.

—Pensei que nunca chegaria em casa.—comentou, encostando a cabeça no couro macio e fechando os olhos.

— Por acaso foi assaltado? — perguntou Seth.

— Pior. Mulheres. — Edward emborcou os dois dedos de conhaque de uma só vez.

— Fui perseguido por elas!

Black riu.

— Não parece tão ruim — comentou Seth.

— Sempre desejei que as mulheres me perseguissem.

— Não foi agradável — resmungou Edward.

— Fui seguido, caçado, farejado, observado, acompanhado e atacado. E cada uma das tolas criaturas surgia com uma cópia do maldito livrinho de capa azul. Sacavam das bolsas, dos corpetes, dos bolsos nas saias... Uma velha que devia pensar mais na salvação de sua alma, chegou _a _erguer as anáguas e exibir seu exemplar preso na liga.

Os três ouvintes prorromperam em risadas, as de Andrew um pouco forçadas.

— Podem rir à vontade, mas não sairemos hoje à noite com essa ameaça. Na verdade estou com vontade de ficar em casa.

— Tolice! — exclamou Black.

Vejo que a sensação que provocou milorde, irá dificultar na busca por esposa — comentou Seth. Black virou-se com ímpeto.

Não sabia que desejava se casar, Edward.

O conde lançou um olhar furioso para Burke, mas respondeu.

— Tivemos muito tempo para conversar quando seth se machucou na viagem.

— Deu de ombros.

— Todo mundo precisa casar um dia.

Bella observou-o com cuidado. Seu ar de pouco caso não a enganava. Se decidira se casar, isso aconteceria em breve. A idéia de vê-lo com outra a fez estremecer.

Black comentou:

— Conheci a irmã do conde Crowley. Muito bonita e elegante.

— Magrela e com pernas em arco debaixo das anáguas — mur murou Bella, esquecida de onde estava.

Os três homens a fitaram, espantados.

— Como sabe disso, Andrew? — perguntou Edward. Bella percebeu que fora descuidada e se esquecera de que fazia o papel de Andrew. Tratou de pensar depressa.

— Minha... prima Rosálie me conta tudo que vê. Parece que as mulheres não guardam segredos ente si.

Black riu da saída encontrada por Bella, e provocou-a.

— Sua tia é viúva, não? Quem sabe Edward possa se interes sar por...

— Tia Elizabeth é velha demais para pensar em se casar de novo — replicou Bella, lançando um olhar mortal para o amigo.

— Bem, Edward não é nenhum garoto também.

— Chega — disse o conde, levantando-se.

— Fui perturbado pelas mulheres o dia inteiro.

O cassino estava repleto nessa noite, com jogadores profissio nais, aristocratas e curiosos. As mulheres presentes eram em nú mero menor, usando amplos decotes e jóias, e parecendo apenas uma decoração para o ambiente.

Muitos se aglomeravam em torno de uma mesa comprida onde os dados eram lançados. Outros, silenciosos, jogavam cartas.

Edward começou a percorrer as mesas mais afastadas, e de-teve-se junto a um homem com a cabeça deitada sobre a mesa.

— Pobre Swan — murmurou.

Bella tentou se dominar e não correr para o irmão. Com voz contida, perguntou:

— O que houve com meu primo Jasper?

— Nada. Só adormeceu.

Um garçom foi chamado para colocar Swan em seu lugar de sempre. Uma cadeira a um canto.

— É um bom sujeito — disse um outro jogador com ar condes cendente — mas bebe demais. Seu amigo virá buscá-lo às duas horas.

— Isso acontece todas as noites? — quis saber Bella.

— Sim. Gostamos muito de sua regularidade — brincou um outro.

Sem dúvida que o amigo que viria buscar Jasper era James, pensou Bella, aborrecida. Era uma péssima companhia. Sentiu re morso. Nos últimos tempos não dedicara muito tempo a Jasper.

— Vamos jogar cartas — disse Edward, arrancando-a de seus pensamentos.

Mas Bella não conseguia se concentrar no jogo, então Burke tomou seu lugar.

— Creio que nunca será um jogador profissional Andrew — comentou o conde.

— Sua tia ficará satisfeita com isso.

Bella tratou de usar a memória e tomar nota de tudo que via para seu livro, mas estava muito apreensiva por Jasper. Ergueu os ombros, decidida, e ajeitou a gravata.

— Vou levar meu ir... primo para casa — anunciou. Edward ofereceu sua carruagem.

— Não, obrigado. Encontraremos um coche de aluguel.

Black adiantou-se, mas foi afastado com delicadeza. Bella queria ficar só e chorar sem ser vista.

Do lado de fora do cassino, o ar frio da noite despertou Jasper que fitou o jovem que o amparava.

— Você me parece familiar — resmungou. — Já nos conhe cemos?

Bella tratou de não abrir a boca, e quando chegaram em casa,

Jasper dormia a sono solto. Na manhã seguinte não se lembraria do que acontecera, refletiu a irmã.

Edward esfregou as têmporas, examinando os papéis com anotações.

Todas as evidências apontavam para Jasper Swan como o responsável pelas fraudes. Tivera acesso às informações sobre os suprimentos para os soldados na Criméia, e apesar de sua si tuação financeira não ser boa, aparecia sempre com dinheiro nos lugares da moda.

Isso aborrecia Edward porque Jasper era parente de Andrew e de lady Mansen, e causaria muita humilhação à família. Além disso, seus instintos lhe diziam que seu velho inimigo, James, era o verdadeiro criminoso.

— Que caos! — murmurou em voz alta. — E além disso agora sou perturbado pelas leitoras do maldito livro azul!


	18. capitulo Dezesseis

Capítulo XVI

Bella tomou um gole do chá e repôs a xícara sobre o pires. Não adiantava postergar o assunto, analisou.

— Rosalie...

—Não entendo o que possa ser tão importante para ter mandado me acordar de madrugada.

Assim dizendo, a caçula espreguiçou-se e bocejou em seu ves tido matinal cheio de laços amarelos, fazendo Bella pensar em um gatinho manhoso.

— São onze horas da manhã — lembrou.

—Tanto faz. Por que os empregados estão correndo de um lado para o outro?

— É um dia ocupado.

— Não me conte. É dia de lavar as cortinas, fazer velas, ou...

— É dia de mudança. — Bella evitou olhar para a irmã.

— Partiremos amanhã bem cedo. De volta ao campo para os feriados. Sei que ficou desapontada, mas...

— Desapontada?—repetiu Rosalie, começando a rodopiar pela sala.

— É maravilhoso!

Bella piscou diversas vezes, sem entender nada.

— Maravilhoso?

— Claro! Poderemos convidar Emmet e sua mãe para ficarem conosco em Swan, e lady Mcarthney verá que sei administrar uma casa e cuidar dos pobres e dos órfãos. Então não poderá fazer objeções ao casamento, mesmo sabendo que não sou uma rica herdeira.

Dessa vez Bella ficou de fato estupefata. Desde quando Rosalie administrava a casa e cuidava dos órfãos?

— Quem é Emmet? — lembrou de perguntar.

— Tinha certeza que não escutou nenhuma palavra que lhe disse nos últimos dias!

— Rosalie pôs as mãos nos quadris.—Nunca me ouve!

— Desculpe, estou confusa. Quem é Emmet?

— Emmet Brown, lorde Mcarthney, meu noivo.

— Não pode ficar noiva sem o consentimento de Jasper.

— Bem, já fiquei.

— Ora, Rosalie! O que sabe sobre esse rapaz?

— Sei que é lindo, bondoso e me ama loucamente.

— Mas existem outras coisas muito importantes para se levar em consideração quando se trata de casamento. O amor é uma delas, mas...

— Pare de me tratar como criança. — Rosalie levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Averigüei suas fi nanças e hábitos. Emmet é o visconde Mcarthney, com uma pro priedade em Hampshire e uma casa em Londres. Ambas estão vinculadas aos bens da família. Meu noivo não joga nem bebe em excesso, e irá herdar cem mil libras quando tiver seu primeiro filho. Além disso, também o amo muito.

Bella arregalou os olhos diante da sagacidade da irmã.

—Então por que lady Mcarthney desejaria que o filho se casasse com uma rica herdeira se são ricos?

Rose adotou uma expressão impaciente, o que denotava que já explicara isso antes à Bella.

— Porque o pai de Emmet sempre achou que dinheiro nunca é demais. Lady Mcarthney quer alguém de boa família, muito pren dada, porque deseja que a futura nora assuma suas funções em breve.

— E o que Emmet deseja?

— Uma mulher carinhosa que o ame, só isso. Portanto, como pode perceber, excetuando a questão do dinheiro, sou a candidata perfeita.

— Temo que lady Mcarthney não abra mão desse quesito. Rose refutou o comentário com um gesto displicente.

— Emmet tem certeza que irá convencê-la. Diz que a mãe pode ter uma renda excelente se fizer um pouco de economia.

— Querida, lady Mcarthney é uma esnobe e poderá decepcio ná-la. Irá receber outras propostas de casamento...

— Vou me casar com Emmet. — Levantou-se de modo de terminado. — Vou subir e escrever um bilhete para meu noivo. Por certo irá querer me acompanhar a Swan.

— Sim, partiremos amanhã cedo porque deve nevar à tarde — murmurou Bella.

Voltou a pensar no conde.

Tire Edward de sua cabeça!, ordenou para si mesma.

À noite era sempre difícil esquecer de seus beijos, mas se es forçou para lembrar da conversa que tivera com Jasper. Conven cera o irmão a voltar para o campo e parar de beber e jogar. Jasper na verdade adorava suas terras em Swan, e percebera que fora mal influenciado pela companha de James.

Bella refletiu que era provável que nunca mais visse Edward, e sua vida passaria a se resumir em dirigir a casa, até que os irmãos se casassem. Então se mudaria para um pequeno chalé, iria se dedicar a escrever seus romances e visitar os futuros sobrinhos.

Mesmo que um dia encontrasse outro admirador que desejasse desposá-la, jamais permitiria que outro homem a tocasse, pois não seriam as mãos do conde, os lábios dele...

Esqueça!

Levantou-se com ímpeto, sentindo-se disposta e animada. Di rigiu-se ao vestíbulo, mas estacou ao ver James na porta, en quanto seu irmão descia a escada.

— Que surpresa inesperada, James — disse Jasper com um bocejo.

— Passei por aqui e vi os criados saindo e entrando... Vai dar uma festa?

Jasper manteve uma expressão distante.

— Não.

Bella gostaria de replicar que mesmo que estivessem planejan do uma festa, James não seria convidado, mas os bons modos falaram mais altos, e explicou:

— Partiremos amanhã cedo. Passaremos os feriados no campo.

— Não podem! — exclamou James, em seguida tossindo para disfarçar a irritação.

— Jasper e eu fizemos planos...

— Que foram mudados — replicou o irmão de Bella.

— Pense em Londres, nos bailes e teatros...

Bella observava a discussão entre os dois com enorme alegria. Aquele parecia o velho Jasper, pensou.

— Além do mais. —insistiu James — anda com uma enorme maré de sorte no jogo, e não pode parar agora. Aquilo deixou Bella curiosa.

Jasper pôs a mão no ombro do amigo.

— E não é essa a regra de ouro do bom jogador? Deixar a mesa enquanto está ganhando?

— Não passa mesmo de um fazendeiro simplório. Jasper riu.

— A excitação de acordar ao meio-dia sem saber onde estou ou como cheguei na cama já não me atrai tanto assim. Na Criméia sonhava em voltar para casa e cuidar das plantações em Swan. Então você me levou para jogar e...

Bella tratou de conter seu ar de triunfo. De fato, tivera uma conversa séria com o irmão, porém jamais esperara uma mudança de comportamento tão radical e rápida.

James ajeitou o paletó, tentando conter a irritação.

— Bem, pelo menos nos resta esta noite. Se tiver sorte, deixará Londres muito rico.

—Lamento, mas não será possível. —retrucou Jasper. — Sabe, James, tive uma longa conversa com minha consciência ontem. Contarei tudo no almoço, depois que for ao banco, como sempre.

— O banco? — repetiu James, dando um passo atrás.

— Sim. Sei que não confia nessas instituições, mas também conheço minhas próprias fraquezas.

— Sorriu. — Se tiver dinheiro no bolso irei gastá-lo, portanto é mais seguro deixá-lo no banco.

Omitiu que também deixara uma grande soma no cofre de seu quarto.

— Bem, pelo menos o Banco da Inglaterra fica no caminho. Poderá sacar o necessário para jogar.

Jasper balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Como já disse, não irei jogar. Não sei me controlar e devo evitar a tentação.

— Não seja idiota! Todo cavalheiro joga. Não vai querer que o rotulem de maricás — sussurrou James com desprezo. — Saque o que precisa.

— De nada adiantará. O dinheiro está em nome de Isabella.

— Quê?

A exclamação partiu de James e da irmã ao mesmo tempo. Jasper sorriu para Bella.

— Não apenas conheço minhas fraquezas como sua fortaleza também, mana. Sabe administrar dinheiro muito melhor que eu.

— Ganhou milhares de libras no jogo — cortou James com mau humor.

Bella enrijeceu ante o comentário. O sem-vergonha por certo exagerava para vencer a discussão, refletiu.

— Seja lá qual for a quantia, estou certo que minha irmã fará bom uso dela — replicou Jasper.

— É estranho que as bebedeiras nunca me deixem lembrar que venci nas cartas. Só compreendo isso quando descubro o dinheiro nos bolsos.

James deu meia-volta, dirigindo-se para a porta com passos duros.

— Acabei de me lembrar que tenho um assunto urgente. En trarei em contato mais tarde, Jasper.

Uma lufada de vento frio penetrou na casa quando abriu e fe chou a porta, desaparecendo.

— As vezes não o compreendo — comentou Jasper.

— Mas está tudo bem. Vou ajudá-la com os preparativos da viagem, minha irmã.

Bella apoiou a cabeça no ombro do irmão, sentindo um grande alívio.

— Precisamos conversar a respeito de Rosalie, mano.

— Depois do almoço. Tenho que restaurar as forças para ajudá-la.

Bella sorriu, feliz.

Edward olhou em torno do escritório do editor, e tentou não fazer uma careta diante da desordem. Como alguém podia dirigir um negócio em meio a tal bagunça? Retirando uma pilha de livros do assento de uma cadeira, limpou o pó com o lenço, e sentou-se. A cadeira produziu um ruído estranho, mas suportou seu peso.

Aguardava o editor, e consultou o relógio de bolso. Pesquisara a editora e soubera que Blackthorne necessitava de muito dinheiro para a compra de material e a compilação de mais edições do novo livro que fazia tanto sucesso. Então se oferecera para financiá-lo e viera fechar o acordo.

Todos em Londres o viam como o Lorde X do livro, forçando-o até a cobrir o brasão de sua carruagem para poder circular sem ser perturbado. Entretanto ninguém parecia interessado em saber quem era a misteriosa Lady Z... a não ser ele mesmo, é claro.

Queria saber quem era o autor do tal manual para os amantes. Roçou o bolso do paletó onde mantinha escondido seu exemplar do livro

Tentou pensar em Lady Z como as gravuras do livro a mostra vam, porém o rosto de Marie persistia diante de seus olhos.

Embora nunca tivesse feito segredo de suas teorias sobre as mulheres, só as revelara em parte para Andrew, e nem sabia ex plicar por quê. Em breve saberia o nome verdadeiro da tal Lady Z, que, tinha certeza, era a autora do livro, e iria obrigá-la a fazer uma declaração pública de que ele, conde de Edward, não era Lorde X, apesar de todos assim pensarem. Só assim poderia re tornar à vida normal, concluiu.

Levantou-se e examinou a escrivaninha de Blackthorne, em busca de alguma pista sobre a verdadeira identidade da autora, mas pilhas de manuscritos se amontoavam no tampo.

Voltou a consultar o relógio. Quatro e vinte e cinco. Examinou as estantes nas paredes, e então a porta se abriu e o editor entrou.

— Lorde Cullen! — Blackthorne fez uma reverência. Sem perder tempo, Edward se sentou e pediu que Blackthorne fizesse o mesmo. Em seguida retirou do bolso um documento.

— Aqui está o contrato estipulando os juros que me pagará com os lucros que obtiver com o livro. Devo lhe pedir que meus contadores examinem seu livro-caixa. Apenas uma formalidade, como deve compreender.

— Mas o grupo de investidores...

— Não existe nenhum grupo. Sou o único investidor.

Edward esperou que Blackthorne colocasse as idéias em or dem. O editor iria se lembrar de que um enorme fornecimento de papel e tinta estava para chegar a qualquer momento e que teria de encomendar mais muito em breve.

Sem nada dizer, o conde colocou um maço de notas ao lado do contrato.

Com gestos lentos, Blackthorne retirou do bolso uma chave e abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha, apresentando o livro-caixa, que o conde recebeu.

Em seguida apertaram-se as mãos, selando o acordo.

Já na carruagem, o conde estendeu o livro para Bentley, seu contador de confiança.

— Encontre o nome — ordenou.

Bentley percorreu as páginas uma a uma, o cenho franzido.

— Cada livro publicado recebeu um código numérico, milorde. Na última página do razão há a descodificação, mas levarei algum tempo para decifrar.

— Acabei de pagar uma fortuna para obter uma simples infor mação, homem!

— E fez um ótimo investimento, milorde.

— Que se dane o investimento! Quem escreveu o livro?

Bentley folheou o razão até o fim, e tornou a virar cada página.

— Bem? — perguntou Edward com impaciência.

— Existem três nomes listados por receberem _royalties _pelo _Manual para Amantes. _Eric Tuttle parece ser o desenhista das ilustrações.

— E os outros dois?

— Jacob Black e Marie Hall.

Edward oJhou pela janela do coche, forçando-se a permanecer calmo. Black e Marie!

— Qual o endereço da mulher? — perguntou por fim.

— Grosvenor Square, número vinte e um. Edward deu as instruções ao cocheiro.

Andrew e Marie moravam na mesma casa. De repente tudo começou a fazer sentido. Andrew devia ter repassado a Marie o que lera na agenda e que Edward lhe contara. O resto ela de duzira, fazendo uso da própria experiência. Ainda não entendia como Black entrara naquela história, mas iria lidar com esse problema mais tarde, pensou. Depois que tivesse se confrontado com Marie Hall.

_Mans__ã__o Swan_

Bella leu o bilhete de seu editor sem perda de tempo. Blackthorne escrevera que se desculpava por ter precisado de um finan ciamento, e que lorde Cullen se apossara de seu livro-caixa e seguira de imediato para Grosvenor Square. Terminava sugerindo que em breve Bella receberia uma visita em Swan.

— Era só o que faltava! — exclamou, aborrecida.

— Más notícias, querida? Ficou pálida de repente.

— Não foi nada, tia Elizabeth. Só um recado comercial. Lady Mcarthney selecionou outro bom-bom e o atirou dentro da

boca com pontaria certeira.

— Negócios fazem mal para a pele de qualquer mulher — sen tenciou.

Bella rangeu os dentes. Talvez sua pele estivesse um tanto esverdeada, mas era devido ao perfume muito forte que lady Mcarthney usava.

— Mais chá, milady? — perguntou com um sorriso formal.

— Não, obrigada. O querido Emmet prometeu me levar a um passeio pelos seus jardins. E um filho muito bom e sempre se preocupa se desconfia que estou entediada.

Bella ignorou a resposta um tanto questionável, e virou-se para a outra senhora.

— Mais chá, tia Elizabeth?

— Também não, obrigada, querida. Peço que me dêem licença, mas vou repousar antes do jantar. Sei que você e lady Mcarthney têm muito que conversai-.

A dama deu um tapinha amigável no ombro da sobrinha, e desapareceu.

Lady Mcarthney repôs a xícara sobre o pires com gesto irritado, e se aprumou na beira da poltrona, antecipando a discussão.

De fato, Bella foi direto ao assunto que a dama evitara o dia inteiro.

— Rosalie me contou que seu filho a pediu em casamento.

— Arroubo da juventude — resmungou lady Mcarthney, fran zindo o nariz. — Os rapazes na idade de Emmet podem ser muito precipitados.

— Seu filho tem vinte e cinco anos. Já não é uma criança.

— Jovem demais para tomar uma decisão tão séria na vida. E estou surpresa por ver que permitiu que sua irmã se entusiasmasse com essa proposta e o convencesse a vir para o campo. — Suspirou.

— Preferia ficar em Londres, mas fui forçada a acompanhá-los, é claro.

— Creio que ambos têm sorte por poderem fazer um casamento por amor e conveniência ao mesmo tempo.

Lady Mcarthney sorriu com ironia.

— Sem dúvida conveniente para sua irmã.

A atitude da outra irritou Bella. Rosalie não era uma rica her deira, mas tinha sangue aristocrata e sua família era mais antiga que a dos Mcarthney, com certeza. Não estava também muito entusiasmada com esse enlace, porém a felicidade da caçula parecia depender disso.

— Já que nosso irmão Jasper é o décimo visconde Swan, e já que Rosalie não é apenas muito bonita mas prendada, é claro que esperava um aristocrata como cunhado. E quando fala o co ração é preciso respeitar sua escolha.

— As paixões acabam e a beleza fenece. Um casamento bem-sucedido beneficia as famílias e as futuras gerações. A base do matrimônio é a segurança financeira.

— Verdade? E quanto vale seu filho como marido?

— Está sendo rude, srta. Swan. Bella sorriu.

— Não vejo por que não sermos francas uma com a outra. Lady Mcarthney respirou fundo.

— Muito bem. Dez mil libras.

Bella piscou e engoliu em seco, enquanto a mãe de Emmet olhava em torno da sala com ar crítico e nariz empinado.

— E o dote mínimo que aceito — murmurou por fim.

Sem dúvida a mãe valorizava muito o filho, refletiu Bella com azedume. Recebera muito dinheiro com a publicação de seu livro e, quem sabe, se acrescentasse as economias para seu dia-a-dia...

Sorriu para lady Mcarthney com falsa serenidade.

— Que sorte! É a soma exata do dote de Rosalie.

A dama arregalou os olhos, surpresa, mas fez um aceno gracioso.

— Existe ainda a questão da personalidade. Terei oportunidade de conhecer sua irmã esta semana e avaliar se é adequada para Emmet.

— Pode me dizer quais as qualidades que julga importantes em sua futura nora?

— Nada de extraordinário. Modéstia, doçura, prudência. Ele gância e graça, mas firmeza com a criadagem. Talento para a mú sica e pintura, instinto materno, caridade para com os pobres e, é claro, capacidade de dirigir uma casa enorme com eficiência.

Lady Mcarthney aproximara-se muito da lista de qualidades que

Edward apreciava, pensou Bella. Evitou perguntar se tudo aquilo também importava para Emmet.

Rosalie vai sofrer nas mãos da sogra, concluiu com apreensão. Mas precisava assegurar a felicidade da irmã até o final da semana, portanto respondeu em voz alta:

— Creio que Rosalie será uma esposa perfeita para seu filho. Nesse instante um dos objetos da discussão irrompeu na sala, o rosto afogueado e os olhos brilhantes.

Emmet cumprimentou Bella, e agarrou a mãe pelos ombros.

— Não é um dia glorioso? Desculpem o atraso, mas Jasper é especialista em agricultura, e não vejo a hora de pôr em prática seus conhecimentos nas nossas terras. Venha ver a estufa, mamãe.

— Ora, Emmet! Seu entusiasmo pela vida bucólica é muito plebeu.

O rapaz soltou uma risada.

— Fique tranqüila. Não espero que deixe sua vida em Londres para viver no campo.

Tagarelando sobre as vantagens da plantação de beterrabas, le vou a dama para fora, deixando Bella sozinha.

A sra. Denali entrou na sala e anunciou sem preâmbulos:

— Lorde Cullen está aqui e aguarda na biblioteca. Bella deu um salto, prendendo a respiração.

— Aqui? Mais alguém o viu chegar?

— Não. Imaginei que não desejava que fosse anunciado em público.

Bella precisava vê-lo e convencê-lo a partir logo.

— Por favor, sra. Denali, pegue minha capa e o véu negro. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto aguardava, refletindo que precisava se livrar do conde antes que Jasper ou tia Elizabeth o vissem. E também lady Mcarthney, pelo amor de Deus! Um lorde com fama de mulherengo em sua biblioteca iria causar o maior escândalo que arruinaria o possível casamento de Rosalie e Emmet.

Teria de engendrar uma boa história para convencê-lo a se retirar.

Precavida, a Sra. Denali trouxe também um par de luvas negras de cano longo para ocultar as mangas azuis do vestido matinal de Bella. Uma vez disfarçada sob as vestes de viúva, lá se foi para a biblioteca, respirando fundo antes de abrir a porta.

Edward voltou-se, muito surpreso, a expressão sombria e um copo vazio de uísque na mão. Fitou-a de modo intenso, como se desejasse ver através do véu espesso.

Os joelhos de Bella pareciam feitos de geléia, como todas as vezes que o encontrava. O lorde segurava um copo de uísque com a aparência um tanto desleixada após a viagem, fazendo-a sentir o perfume amadeirado de seu corpo.

Não posso fraquejar, pensou. A felicidade de Rosalie depende em parte disso.

Era preciso tirar Edward da casa e de sua vida de uma vez por todas.

Enrijeceu o corpo, e adiantou-se.

— Mais uma bebida, milorde? Estou surpresa por ver que se aventurou a viajar com este frio. Dizem que irá nevar. Lamento que sua visita tenha sido em vão. Enviei uma carta avisando que Andrew partiu para o continente.

Em pensamento deu graças a Deus pelo verdadeiro primo An drew estar muito longe em viagem.

— Vim ver Marie Hall. A senhora havia me dito que não sabia quem era.

Bella sentou-se em uma poltrona fazendo sinal para que o lorde ocupasse a outra.

— Sim. De fato conheço uma Marie, mas não deve ser quem mencionou quando nos conhecemos. Foi uma coincidência.

Sabia que não era sua desculpa mais criativa, porém teria que servir no momento.

— Não importa de qual Marie estamos falando. Depois pensarei nisso. Ela esteve aqui? Mora aqui?

— Não exatamente — murmurou Bella, tentando pensar de pressa. — O que irei lhe dizer deve ser mantido em absoluto segredo.

Edward aquiesceu com um gesto de cabeça.

Então a fértil imaginação de escritora começou a produzir seus efeitos, e as palavras foram brotando dos lábios de Bella com facilidade.

— Tenho uma prima chamada Marie. Viveu a maior parte da vida na França, e recebeu uma educação muito liberal e com pouca disciplina. Seu pai... meu tio, é do corpo diplomático, e a mãe faleceu quando ainda era criança. Bateu à minha porta com uma carta do meu tio solicitando abrigo, depois de ter causado um terrível escândalo em Paris com seu procedimento. — Suspirou, fingindo constrangimento. — Pode entender minha hesitação em apresentá-la ou mesmo sair com ela na rua já que poderia ser re conhecida por alguém e provocar mais mexericos. Pretendia en contrar um marido para Marie o mais depressa possível.

Cruzou os dedos sobre o regaço de modo pudico e também para esconder o tremor das mãos.

— Infelizmente a conduta de Marie continuou deixando a desejar, e não tive outra escolha senão enviá-la de volta ao con tinente.

— Quando? Como?

Bella piscou diversas vezes ante as perguntas inesperadas, e tratou de responder da melhor maneira possível.

— O paquete de Dover para Marselha. Espero que milorde volte para Londres antes que comece a nevar.

Assim dizendo, levantou-se e Edward a imitou.

— Obrigada por seu tempo, Lady Mansen, e suas confidencias. Se me der licença, tenho vários assuntos a tratar.

— É claro.

Assim que o viu partir, deixou as lágrimas fluírem com liber dade. Logo a Sra. Denali entrou e correu para o seu lado, enquanto Mike verificava o vestíbulo antes de se enfiar na biblioteca também.

— O que aconteceu, milady?

— Nada. Estou bem. Foi um cisco no olho, só isso.

—Temos um assunto sério a discutir—disse Mike, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

— Um instante — intercedeu Carmen. — Dê-lhe tempo para se recompor.

— Cada minuto é importante. Lorde Cullen está a caminho de Dover para encontrar a misteriosa Marie.

Bella se aprumou.

— Mas avisei-o que está de volta para o continente! Por certo não pretende segui-la para a França!

Mike a fitou com intensidade.

— Não conhece muito bem os homens, senhorita. A França não fica muito longe, e alguns iriam aos confins da terra para curar seu ego ferido.

— É provável que só deseje uma explicação de... Marie — disse a sra. Denali, dando um tapinha encorajador no braço da patroa.

— Como ficaram sabendo das intenções de Edward? — per guntou Bella.

Mike deu de ombros.

— Pediu-me informações sobre como chegar a Dover, e indi quei o caminho mais longo para seu cocheiro. Se ao menos a se nhorita tivesse me contado o que inventou para dizer ao lorde, poderia ter tomado outras providências, mas...

— Não sabia o que iria contar até que me vi frente a frente com ele —justificou-se Bella.

— E agora? O que faremos?

— Bem, sabemos que rumou para Dover e que procura Marie. Esperará encontrá-la, porque o próximo paquete só sairá na quinta-feira.

— Oh! — exclamou Bella, mortificada.

Esquecera que as embarcações zarpavam apenas duas vezes por semana. Caso Edward não encontrasse Marie, voltaria a Swan para pedir explicações, e isso arruinaria tudo.

—Então Edward precisa se encontrar com Marie.—mur murou. — Ela poderá lhe dizer...

— ...Que aceitou a proposta de casamento de um nobre francês — acrescentou a sra. denali.

Bella sorriu, admirada.

— Começo a me preocupar, minha cara Sra. Denali, que será uma escritora concorrente.

A governanta voltou a dar-lhe um tapinha no braço.

— Vou preparar um farnel para milady, e Mike trará a car ruagem. Precisa chegar antes de lorde Edward a Dover.

— Certo. Direi à tia Elizabeth que preciso me ausentar para ver uma amiga que adoeceu de repente, e ela transmitirá o recado para Jasper e Rosalie.

— Não é uma boa idéia — resmungou Mike. — Avisei o cocheiro do conde que a estrada está péssima, e isso é verdade.

— Partiremos já — decidiu Bella. — Não posso permitir que um pouco de neve atrapalhe meus planos.

— Não se trata de um pouco de neve...

Bella ignorou o comentário pessimista do empregado e correu escada acima para se preparar para a viagem. Nem mesmo uma nevasca impediria Marie de rever Edward, pensou. Mesmo que fosse a última vez.


	19. capitulo dezessete

Capítulo XVII

Edward ralhou consigo mesmo por causa de sua tolice. Só um idiota ou louco perseguida uma mulher pelo país em meio a uma nevasca. Antes de penetrar no salão aquecido e agra dável da taberna, bateu com as botas no piso para retirar o excesso de neve acumulada da curta distância da carruagem. Esperava que o adiantado da hora não o impedisse de comer uma refeição quente antes de continuar a verificar cada estabelecimento na estrada entre Swan e Dover.

Isto é, se não recuperasse o bom senso antes, concluiu.

Retirando as luvas e o manto, encaminhou-se para o fogo acolhedor da lareira, mas estacou de repente.

Uma mulher estava sentada junto à lareira, e embora ainda ocul ta pelo grande manto, o conde reconheceu as mãos que seguravam uma caneca de chá, tentando se aquecer. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ela sorriu.

Um enorme alívio o possuiu, e soube então que teria percorrido meio mundo para encontrá-la. Ao mesmo, tempo, uma raiva irra cional o possuiu pelo fato de Marie querer viajar com aquele tempo, e por se comportar como um tolo apaixonado.

Com largas passadas se aproximou da figura junto à lareira.

— Que diabos pensa que está fazendo? — vociferou.

— Vou para a França.

— Não esta noite.

E amanhã? O que acontecerá?, concluiu em pensamento. Só pensara em encontrá-la e revê-la nessa noite.

— Seu livro me causou muitos problemas — murmurou. Bella nem se importou em fingir espanto por Edward saber que era a autora, e replicou:

— É uma obra de ficção.

— Sei disso, mas pareço ser o único, porque ninguém em Lon dres pensa assim.

Bella deu de ombros.

— Precisava do dinheiro. Não controlo nem me importam os mexericos da alta sociedade.

— Fácil falar quando não é você a importunada. Edward percebeu então que o verdadeiro motivo por se sentir aborrecido com o livro era desconhecer a pessoa que inspirara o personagem de Lorde X.

— Foi você quem escreveu — prosseguiu. — Isso quer dizer...

— ...Que sou uma escritora — interrompeu Bella, erguendo o queixo com orgulho.

— Apenas isso.

— Está querendo me dizer que a heroína do livro é também uma ficção?

— Tire suas próprias conclusões, milorde.

Com gesto imprevisto, Edward a fez se levantar.

— Conte-me a verdade.

Bella apoiou o rosto em seu peito.

— E isso importa?

Ali, com Marie entre os braços, Edward percebeu que a fonte de inspiração pouco importava. Tudo que valia a pena era ter sua amada perto. Como em um passe de mágica, os mexericos, especulações, Lorde X e tudo o mais desapareceram de sua mente.

— Já jantou?

Bella balançou a cabeça em negativa.

Minutos mais tarde foi-lhes servida uma boa refeição em um quarto no andar de cima.

O tempo todo Bella permanecia de pé, temendo o confronto. Por fim, Edward fez um gesto para que se sentasse.

— Sente-se e coma. Irá aquecê-la.

— Por que veio atrás de mim? — perguntou ela por fim.

— Por que insiste em me abandonar?

— Não podemos ficar juntos. Tem sua vida e eu a minha. Andrew me contou que está procurando esposa.

— Foi apenas um comentário para animar a conversa. E nada tem a ver com nós dois.

— Quando chegar à França também irei me casar e pretendo ser uma esposa fiel.

— Não vá. Fique comigo.

— Como sua amante?

— Como meu amor.

— Seja lá o nome que der, se me conhecesse de verdade sabe ria que é impossível. Ou serei livre e dona do meu nariz, ou espo sa fiel.

— Só sei que seus beijos me deixam louco e seu corpo me satisfaz como nenhuma outra mulher já conseguiu — replicou Edward com extrema franqueza.

— Pare — murmurou Bella. Porém o conde pareceu não ouvir.

— Não sei explicar de outra maneira o que sinto. Se estiver sendo egoísta, que assim seja. Não quero perdê-la.

Sem poder se conter, Bella levantou-se e começou a percorrer o quarto de um lado para o outro.

— O que faria? Compraria uma casa elegante de Londres e me levaria presentes? Pequenos mimos quando quisesse se desculpar por não ter comparecido a um encontro comigo?

—Sim. Irei vesti-la com as roupas mais caras e luxuosas, levá-la ao teatro e também para dançar. O que desejar, porque sua felici dade é o que me interessa.

Bella parou de andar, fitou-o, e colocou as mãos nos quadris.

— Saiba que também sou egoísta e isso apenas não me basta. Não? Perguntou-se Edward. O que esta mulher deseja?

Como se fosse difícil adivinhar, refletiu. Queria o que todas queriam. A suprema conquista. Um casamento. Sabia que os ca minhos sempre o levavam de volta ao ponto de partida. Conseguir uma noiva. Bem, um homem podia se casar com uma mulher liberada na França, mas não na Inglaterra. Mesmo que desprezas se a sociedade e fizesse pouco caso das convenções, aquilo seria demais.

Irritado, tratou de espicaçá-la.

— O casamento com seu francês velho e feio é assim tão im portante? Vai negar a paixão que desfrutamos nos braços um do outro por causa de um documento?

—Parece estar confundindo momentos eróticos e confusos com amor verdadeiro. Acontece que devo amar o homem com quem desejo me casar. E saiba que não é feio, muito pelo contrário. E belo, forte, e...

Edward aproximou-se e beijou-a de leve na ponta do nariz.

— Seus olhos brilham quando fica zan gada.

Bella deu um passo atrás.

— O homem que amo...

Porém Edward tornou a beijá-la.

Bella recuou de novo com muito esforço, tropeçando e ficando junto à parede. O conde colocou as mãos em seus ombros, impe dindo-a de escapar. Bella sabia que só muita força de vontade a impediria de sucumbir, mas seu coração a impelia para o outro lado, deixando-a incapaz de pensar com clareza.

— O homem que amo é...

— Ele a beija assim?

Edward inclinou a cabeça, levando uma eternidade para to car-lhe a boca, deixando-a estática.

— Ele a beija aqui?

O hálito quente alcançou seu pescoço, e Bella tentou resistir, porém seu corpo a traía. Era a última vez que o via como Marie, refletiu. Assim que esse encontro terminasse, voltaria a ser a sensata e tradicional Isabella.

O conde a fitou com intensidade.

— Diga que ficará — murmurou com voz rouca de desejo. Bella balançou a cabeça em negativa, mas com os braços cir cundou o pescoço de Edward, que a carregou para a cama.

Bella tratou de se vestir o mais rápido possível no início da madrugada. Parou à porta uma última vez para fitá-lo, exausto e adormecido. Levaria essa imagem consigo para o resto da vida, pensou.

Esgueirando-se escada abaixo, recordou todas as razões que a obrigavam a deixá-lo. Não era a Marie que Edward amava. Talvez em parte tivesse uma natureza apaixonada e sensual, mas era muito sóbria e tradicional quase sempre, e o conde ficaria decepcionado. Estava apaixonado por uma personagem que inventara.

Mike a esperava em baixo, e deu-lhe uma xícara fumegante de chá.

— Beba, senhorita. Quero aproveitar a estrada antes que neve de novo e o vento volte a soprar.

Bella bebeu um gole e de repente desejou ficar sozinha.

— Se não se importa, Mike, acho melhor pegar o coche dos Correios que logo passará por aqui. Precisamos completar a farsa e fazer Edward pensar que Marie embarcou no paquete para a França. É importante que não me vejam com você. Espere uma meia hora e depois volte para Swan.

— A sra. Denali irá me matar se souber que a deixei sozinha. Bella o confortou.

— Não é responsável por meus atos, Mike. A culpa será só minha.

— Pois eu culpo aquele conde aventureiro e lamento o dia em que o encontramos semimorto na estrada. Jamais deveria ter parado.

— Tolice, Mike. Vamos fazer mais um último esforço e de pois retornaremos à nossa vida.

Resmungando, Mike acabou por capitular, mas só partiu depois que o coche dos Correios chegou e levou Bella com outras duas senhoras respeitáveis.

Edward ficou parado na porta da taberna. Marie fora em bora sem acordá-lo. Fugira de novo.

Então notou a carruagem dos Swan dando a volta para ir para casa. Com gesto rápido, postou-se bem na frente e acenou com os braços.

— Está maluco, milorde? — gritou o cocheiro. Edward subiu na boléia.

— Diga-me para onde ela foi.

— Não sei de nada.

—Os criados sempre sabem muito. Estou desesperado e preciso saber para onde ela foi. Vou precisar lhe dar uma surra?

— De nada adiantaria. Não sei onde irá ficar na França. Edward percebeu que o cocheiro tinha razão. Era impossível surrar um homem porque demonstrava lealdade aos patrões.

— Se me permite a ousadia, milorde, qualquer homem que se recusa a ver a verdade diante de seu nariz é um insensato.

Assim dizendo, Mike estalou o chicote e saiu a toda brida, quase derrubando Edward no chão.

O conde sentou-se na parte de trás da taberna, passando des percebido, com os cabelos despenteados e a barba por fazer. Estava com o paletó sujo após passar um dia inteiro no cais tentando um transporte para o outro lado do canal. Marie desaparecera e não sabia se rumara para o continente ou não. Mas como a tem pestade de neve piorara, nenhum dono das pequenas embarcações ancoradas desejava se aventurar a levá-lo, e as grandes naves não voltariam a zarpar por um longo tempo.

Buscando conforto nos hábitos antigos, sacou a pequena agenda do bolso e começou a fazer uma lista das circunstâncias que o haviam trazido àquele ponto de sua vida. Parecia que tudo virará de cabeça para baixo desde a noite em que fora deixado quase morto na estrada.

Aquilo o fez lembrar de sua missão. Precisaria pôr de lado sua infrutífera busca por Marie e se dedicar a encontrar o crimi noso que provocara tantas mortes na Criméia, desviando mantimentos e remédios dos soldados.

Jasper Swan era seu principal suspeito, entretanto dei xara que seu primo, Andrew, o distraísse. Emborcou a caneca com cerveja, e preparou-se para pagar por um cavalo veloz.

Bella postou-se diante de seu espelho de corpo inteiro e repou sou as mãos sobre o ventre ainda liso. A criança gerada por Edward estava em suas entranhas, um milagre maravilhoso e terrível ao mesmo tempo.

Carmen postou-se às suas costas.

— Percebo que já sabe — disse, cruzando os braços sobre os seios amplos.

— Estava imaginando quando poderia falar a res peito.

Bella voltou-se de modo brusco.

— Do que está falando?

A governanta a fitou como a dizer que não nascera ontem.

—E regulada como um relógio, forneço suas toalhas higiênicas desde sua primeira regra, e não precisa delas há quase dois meses. Não valia a pena negar, e Bella sorriu com tristeza.

— Não creio que possa encarar tia Elizabeth. E lady Mcartnhey? Se descobrir, as chances da pobre Rosalie estarão arruinadas.

— Ninguém irá desconfiar até que complete quatro meses de gravidez, quem sabe cinco.

Concentre-se em fazer com que Rosalie se case o mais rápido possível. Então lidaremos com seu problema.

— Mas o que...

—Ando pensando em conhecer o mundo. Se a senhorita decidir fazer uma longa viagem, quem sabe para o continente ou a Amé rica, ficaria muito feliz em acompanhá-la.

— E depois?

Carmen sorriu com doçura.

— Ora! Pensei que fosse a moça das idéias, planos e esquemas.

— Creio que já causei muita confusão. Não pretendo mentir de novo.

—Talvez só mais uma vez.

—A governanta tomou-lhe as mãos nas suas.

— Peter poderá salvá-la de novo e ser o pai de seu bebê.

— Peter "faleceu", não se lembra?

— Conhecendo lorde Edward, diria que seu filho será grande para a idade e muito forte. Após um ou dois anos no exterior, poderá voltar e dizer que o adotou com alguns meses de vida. As crianças se desenvolvem depressa, sabe disso, e daqui a tanto tempo as pessoas não farão cálculos para saber quando esse bebê nasceu.

Entretanto Edward tinha o direito de saber que era o pai da criança, considerou Bella. Imaginou-se procurando-o como a nossa Srta. Bella Swan e dizendo que esperava um filho dele, mas teve vontade de rir. Edward também riria.

Se por outro lado o procurasse como Marie, o conde jamais teria certeza que era de fato o pai de seu filho. Sempre pairaria uma dúvida pelo seu passado desregrado, e ele nunca se casa ria com ela. Marie fora feita para ser uma amante, não uma esposa.

Porém Bella não desejava que seu filho crescesse com o estigma de ser um bastardo. Sim, não havia escolha, concluiu. Precisava mentir de novo. Mas antes de pensar em si era necessário cuidar da felicidade de Rosalie.

Resoluta, tratou de se vestir e enfrentar o dragão que em breve seria a sogra de sua irmã caçula, quer a megera desejasse ou não.

Bella não conseguia dormir. Ficou ouvindo o tique-taque do relógio de bronze dourado até que soaram onze badaladas. Diri gindo-se à janela do quarto, afastou as cortinas pesadas de brocado, e aconchegou-se ao roupão.

A carruagem dos Mcarthney, levando Emmet e Rosalie para Gretna Green, na Escócia, passou pelos portões de Swan. Bella a fitou em meio a um turbilhão de emoções.

Um casamento apressado na cidade escocesa que realizava ce rimônias rápidas não era a solução ideal, mas diante da conversa que tivera com lady Mcarthney ao jantar, quando a dama se mostrara irredutível, não vira outra possibilidade. Embora o dragão em prin cípio tivesse concordado com um noivado de seu filho com Rosalie, recusava-se a anunciá-lo até a próxima temporada social. Também propusera um casamento grandioso que, naturalmente, a família da noiva pagaria.

Bella não se recusaria a pagar pelas bodas de Rosalie, mas a de mora seria inadmissível. Então quando os dois enamorados a pro curaram mais tarde para falar de seu plano de fuga, tratara de ajudá-los sem titubear.

Por certo provocariam um escândalo na alta sociedade, que sus surraria a esse respeito por trás de leques e lenços de cambraia, porém como os dois jovens estariam legalmente casados na volta a Londres, logo os rumores cessariam. Sentindo-se melancólica e só, Bella olhou para o jardim iluminado pelo luar. Mas o brilho que viu ao longe não era da lua prateada, e sim rubro e forte.

Fogo! O orfanato estava em chamas!

Bella enfiou um vestido qualquer sobre a camisola, calçou os sapatos, e correu para chamar Ben que fazia sua vigília.

Em questão de segundos o alarme foi dado para despertar a vizinhança. Parando apenas para dizer ao velho Eleazer que man dasse todos para o orfanato, Bella atirou um manto sobre as costas e rumou para a estrebaria.

Montou no primeiro cavalo que viu selado, e saiu como um raio na direção do orfanato.

— Todos já saíram da casa? — gritou a plenos pulmões, em meio à balbúrdia de vozes e dos cascos dos cavalos. — Todas as crianças estão bem?

Ainda zonza pelo trauma, a srta. Ridley, diretora do orfanato, gritou:

— Faltam duas.

Uma menina de trancas loiras deu um passo à frente.

— Tommy desafiou Katie a encontrá-lo na torre mal-assombrada do sino à meia-noite. Katie deixou o dormitório dez minutos antes de soar o alarme de incêndio.

Bella olhou na direção da torre abandonada. Chamas do telhado do orfanato ameaçavam atingir a estrutura arruinada.

Uma carroça apinhada de voluntários aproximou-se nesse ins tante, e todos depressa formaram uma longa fila com baldes de água para apagar o incêndio.

— Usem a carroça e levem as crianças para minha casa — ordenou Bella.—Digam à Sra. Denali para providenciar cobertores e chá quente. Vou procurar Tommy e Katie.

— Não pode entrar na torre — protestou a pobre srta. Ridley. — É muito arriscado.

— Agirei depressa, não se preocupe.

— Deixe um dos homens ir, senhorita.

— Estão todos ocupados. Agora trate de mandar essas crianças para minha casa.

Assim dizendo, Bella se dirigiu à torre do sino. Olhando pelas frestas da porta, chamou os dois órfãos pelos nomes.

— Socorro! — gritou uma voz de dentro. — Estamos presos.

— Onde estão vocês?

As chamas do orfanato projetavam-se na direção da torre como línguas macabras e rubras à procura de um novo alvo.

— Não posso vê-los — gritou Bella.

— Estamos na saliência onde o velho sineiro ficava. A escada desabou quando chegamos aqui, porque estava podre. Katie torceu o tornozelo.

A informação era suficiente. Bella olhou em volta e viu uma escada de mão, que por certo o travesso Tommy trouxera consigo para alcançar a janela que levava para dentro da torre. Rezando para tudo dar certo, apoiou-a na parede externa da torre.

— Katie não consegue andar por causa do tornozelo — gritou Tommy.

— Está com medo.

— Não estou!

Apesar da tensão, Bella sorriu ao ouvir a voizinha determinada da menina.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte — gritou de volta, amparando a escada de mão.

— Tommy, desça primeiro, e depois segure a es cada enquanto subo e ajudo Katie.

O menino obedeceu, descendo com a experiência de muitas escapadas e travessuras anteriores. Embora Bella temesse que ele não conseguisse segurar a escada com força, por ser ainda muito pequeno, as chamas a inquietavam muito mais. Precisava tentar, e foi subindo com cuidado até alcançar a janela.

Ouviu um estalido, e uma enorme viga do teto da torre desmo ronou, seguida por um grito abafado.

— Tudo bem aí, Tommy?

— A viga desabou no meu pé. Não consigo me mover — re plicou com voz angustiada.

Katie soluçou, já agarrada à sua salvadora, que precisou conter o choro também.

Edward tivera tempo suficiente para pensar e já sabia que Marie e a viúva Mansen eram a mesma pessoa, e que não houvera nenhuma viagem para a França. Fora tudo um plano para afastá-lo. Que loucura! Mas isso não ficaria assim, avaliou com raiva. Primeiro precisava se avistar com Jasper Swan.

Bateu na porta da mansão e irritou-se por ninguém correr para abri-la. Sons de vozes agitadas partiam do interior, gritos e risadas que, por um momento, lhe pareceram ser de crianças.

Bateu com o punho fechado na porta, e o velho Eleazer por fim a abriu, um amplo sorriso no rosto enrugado. À sua volta surgiram pequenos rostos com expressão curiosa.

Confuso, Edward perguntou por Jasper. Quando foi infor mado que o dono da casa não se encontrava, pediu para ver lady Mansen. Em silêncio, o mordomo tomou seu manto e chapéu, conduzindo-o para a sala de visitas, mas ao passarem pelo corredor, o velho foi quase derrubado por um bando de crianças que corriam e brincavam como se estivessem em um parque.

Uma nova risada bem-humorada do mordomo deixou Edward ainda mais perplexo, porém tratou de se controlar ao entrar na sala e deparar com mais crianças fazendo algazarra. Uma senhora gorda toda vestida de vermelho, da touca de dormir aos chinelos, pedia em vão que os pimpolhos se comportassem. Uma segunda mulher, toda de preto, inclinava-se sobre outra criança deitada em um sofá. O conde já pretendia chamá-la pelo nome que julgava ser o seu, mas quando a mulher voltou o rosto em sua direção, viu que não se tratava de Marie.

— Minhas desculpas, senhoras. Procuro lady Mansen.

— Sou eu, mas quem é o senhor?"

A mulher de vermelho se ergueu e cumprimentou-o com uma pompa que pareceu ridícula diante de seus trajes e da balbúrdia.

—Lorde Edward, sou lady Mcarthney. Não sabia que freqüen tava os Swan.

— Não freqüenta — resmungou lady Mansen com desaprova ção. — Por que está aqui a esta hora, milorde?

— Vim ver Jasper Swan, milady. — E com uma súbita inspiração, acrescentou.

— E sua irmã.

— Qual das duas? — perguntou lady Mcarthney com suspeita.

— Nenhuma de minhas sobrinhas está em casa — apartou lady Mansen de modo decidido, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Edward quase caiu na gargalhada, ao ver como Marie imitara bem os gestos da viúva.

— Marie, milady.

— Quem? — inquiriu lady Mcarthney

Uma menina que caíra da cadeira começou a choramingar, dis traindo lady Mansen.

— Alta, cabelos castanhos com reflexos dourados, olhos castanhos — explicou Edward.

— Oh! Quer dizer Bella — disse a mãe de Emmet. — Está no orfanato apagando o incêndio como quase todos. Meu filho e a jovem Rosalie também devem estar lá, porque não se encontram em casa.

— Incêndio? — repetiu o conde.

— Sim. Só me faltava isso em minha visita a Swan — lamentou-se lady Mcarthney.

— Essa criançada está me deixando com dor de cabeça. Não ficou uma só criada aqui para me ajudar a vestir, e não posso partir porque não há lacaios para preparar minha carruagem.

— Olhou Edward com súbito interesse. — Por acaso tem transporte, milorde?

Edward tentou disfarçar seu desagrado diante do sorriso me loso da dama.

— Desculpe, mas vim a cavalo e preciso ir embora já. Lady Mcarthney fitou lady Mansen com desprezo.

— Pelo menos a anfitriã poderia lhe oferecer algo para comer ou beber.

— Não, obrigado. Preciso ir embora.

Assim dizendo, Edward quase correu para a porta, pegando de passagem seu manto e chapéu.

Montou no cavalo e galopou para o orfanato, enquanto tentava encaixar as peças do quebra-cabeça.

Seria a respeitável Bella Swan sua Marie? Nunca a conhecera, mas afinal quando todas as possibilidades eram des cartadas, o absurdo se tornava viável.

Esporeou o cavalo na direção do brilho rubro que iluminava os céus, alcançando o pátio do orfanato em poucos minutos. Os cla rões do fogo emprestavam um ar macabro à cena caótica. Sem perda de tempo, diante da emergência, apeou e tratou de se unir aos outros homens da brigada de incêndio, passando os baldes com água, enquanto seus olhos procuravam Marie em vão.

Por fim o enorme grupo de voluntários cessou os trabalhos. Não havia como salvar o prédio que, muito antigo, ruía sob as chamas.

Então Edward começou a perguntar de um em um se haviam visto Bella Swan.

— Sei que estava aqui — disse uma mulher do vilarejo. — Foi ela quem deu o alarme.

— Deve estar nos fundos.

De repente Edward viu o homem que dirigira a carruagem dos Swan, e se aproximou em largas passadas, segurando-o pelos ombros.

— Onde está Isabella Swan? Procurei-a na casa, porém não estava lá.

A velha Cope se aproximou, segurando o braço do cocheiro, e empalidecendo.

— Então é verdade — murmurou com voz assustada. — Al guém disse tê-la visto correr para a torre do sino. Não acreditei porque...

Nesse instante Jasper se uniu ao pequeno grupo, o rosto afogueado e crestado após o esforço de salvar o orfanato.

— Minha irmã naquela torre?

Porém Edward mal ouviu o comentário, e saiu correndo. Pelo que já conhecia, Bella Swan era corajosa, aventureira e tola o bastante para tentar salvar alguém em perigo.

Chutando a porta da torre, gritou um nome, não sabia bem qual deles, se Bella ou Marie.

— Estamos aqui — disse a voz que conhecia e amava, fazen do-o respirar aliviado.

— A escada quebrou — prosseguiu de al gum lugar acima.

— Tommy está lá fora. Uma viga desabou da torre e não pode se mover.

— Já disse que estou bem — disse o menino. — Só não posso me mexer. Senhor! Pegue Katie e a srta. Swan primeiro!

Edward voltou-se na direção da voz infantil e localizou Tommy.

— É muito corajoso e cavalheiro, rapaz, mas preciso tirá-lo do caminho.

Ergueu a viga pesada, tomou o menino nos braços, e afastou-o da torre.

— Pode andar?

Tommy deu dois passos, e apesar de mancar, sorriu.

— Claro.

— Ótimo.

— Se puder se apressar, Edward, ficarei grata — gritou Bella lá de cima.

— Faz muito calor aqui e esqueci meu leque em casa.

Apesar do tom jocoso, o conde percebeu a ansiedade em sua voz. Tratou de amenizar a tensão, enquanto olhava em torno para ver como realizar o resgate. Por fim, gritou:

— É uma mulher engraçada. Todos se queixam do frio e você está com calor. Pule da torre, Bella. Prometo segurá-la.

—Está brincando? Caí do telhado do celeiro quando era criança e tenho medo de altura. É melhor encontrar outra saída. Ainda temos tempo. Estamos presas na saliência que o sineiro usava. É desconfortável mas não corremos perigo imediato.

Edward encontrou os restos da escada de mão e viu que de nada valeria. Tentou manter a conversa para que Bella não entrasse em pânico, embora já tivesse percebido que ela estava se domi nando muito bem.

— Por que subiu na torre?

— Precisava buscar Katie — replicou Bella como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

— Talvez da próxima vez tenha mais juízo e peça ajuda.

— Pensei em fazer isso, mas não sabia quando a ajuda chegaria, já que estavam todos ocupados com o orfanato em chamas.

— O incêndio continua.

— Percebi.

Sem parar de procurar algum meio de penetrar na torre, Edward viu outra enorme viga que continuava presa ao topo da torre e isso lhe deu uma idéia. Nesse instante Tommy voltou ladeado por vários homens da brigada de incêndio com uma longa corda.

— Aproxime-se o mais que puder da beirada — avisou o lorde para Bella.

Com precisão, atirou a corda para o alto, passando-a pela viga do topo. Então o rosto de Bella surgiu na minúscula janela ao lado da saliência.

— Ótimo! — exclamou Edward, contendo a ansiedade.

— Agora passe a corda pela sua cintura e braços.

— Katie primeiro.

— Certo. Segure-a pela janela e faça o que disse.

A menina deslizou para baixo até onde a corda alcançava, a dois metros do solo. Então, com facilidade, o corpinho frágil caiu nos braços abertos do conde que depositou Katie no chão.

Edward voltou a atirar a corda para o alto, prendendo-a na viga.

— Agora é sua vez, Bella.

— Por certo não espera conseguir me segurar como fez com Katie!

— Irei abaixando-a com cuidado

Bella debruçou-se para fora, o rosto escuro de fuligem.

— Não vou conseguir — murmurou.

— Feche os olhos e não pense na altura.

— É melhor pensar em outra saída, Edward.

— Em geral é o salvador que dita as regras e não a vítima. E devo lembrá-la que não temos muitas escolhas e que o tempo está passando. O fogo pode atingir a torre.

— O problema é que... — A voz de Bella falhou.

— Não estou usando roupa de baixo porque saí correndo de casa.

Os homens aí com você irão ver... tudo.

Apesar da situação, Edward caiu na gargalhada.

— É esse o grande problema?

— Não acho graça.

Edward virou-se para os homens à sua volta e pediu que olhas sem para o chão. Bella pareceu satisfeita, e por fim começou a deslizar pela corda, indo cair nos braços de Edward.

— Fique comigo — murmurou, colando o corpo ao do lorde. Mesmo despenteada e coberta de fuligem e pó, ainda era a visão mais bela que Edward já vira. Carregou-a nos braços para longe da torre e ordenou que trouxessem uma carruagem para levá-la em casa. Assim que o veículo chegou, entrou com Bella e depo sitou-a no colo, temeroso de largá-la um só instante.

— Bella, pensei que a havia perdido para sempre — murmurou, acariciando-lhe o rosto.

Bella ergueu os olhos verdes que brilhavam como duas esme raldas.

— Chamou-me pelo meu nome verdadeiro.

— E assim que resolver alguns assuntos com seu irmão, preci samos conversar.

— Por que não conversamos agora? Edward balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Amanhã. Quando estiver descansada e tivermos todo o tem po do mundo.

— Se vai me pedir outra vez para ser sua amante a resposta continua sendo não.

— Na verdade tenho em mente um tipo de relação mais sólida.

— Jamais conseguirei dormir se não conversarmos ainda hoje. Edward a fitou nos olhos e soube que também não conseguiria adormecer até que resolvessem muitos assuntos pendentes. Mas, antes precisava inquirir Jasper Swan. Seria melhor para seu futuro com Bella que ela soubesse toda verdade desprezível sobre o irmão. Havia ainda a possibilidade que viesse a odiá-lo por levar Jasper à Justiça, mas era um risco que precisava correr, ponderou.

— Muito bem — disse por fim. — Mais tarde. Primeiro preciso conversar com Jasper.

Assim dizendo, apertou-a contra o peito, sabendo que Bella estava iludida sobre os motivos pelo qual desejava falar com seu irmão, imaginando que devia ser para pedi-la em casamento. Mas não podia dizer a verdade nesse instante. Não ainda.


	20. capitulo dezoito

Capítulo XVIII

Edward andava de um lado para o outro na sala de música, já que era o derradeiro cômodo da casa que não estava in festado de crianças traquinas. Embora passasse da meia-noite, pou cos órfãos haviam adormecido. Alguns dos mais jovens tinham sucumbido ao sono e à exaustão, mas a maioria se encontrava excitada demais pela novidade de estar na mansão Swan, e não parava um só minuto.

Da última vez que vira Mike e o criado Ben, ambos orga nizavam uma parada, e faziam as crianças marchar pela casa, na esperança de cansá-las o suficiente para que fossem dormir. Por isso Edward aguardava Jasper na sala de música, a fim de ter um pouco de privacidade.

Já estava alguns minutos sozinho ali, e tivera tempo de preparar seu discurso. Além disso faria tudo para se casar com Isabella se ela o aceitasse depois de saber que enviaria seu irmão para a prisão. Ao som da porta se abrindo, voltou-se com ímpeto, mas não era Jasper.

James Brown adiantou-se, uma arma apontada para o peito de Edward.

— O que faz aqui? — perguntou o conde, espantado. — Entrei sem ser visto por ninguém. Os criados estão ocupados com um bando de crianças, e fui me esgueirando pela casa —rosnou James com sarcasmo.—Por sorte logo o encontrei, meu velho amigo.

— Nunca fui seu amigo.

Assim dizendo, Edward encostou-se em uma mesa coberta de vasos de plantas, e cruzou os braços sobre o peito de maneira displicente, para demonstrar que não tinha medo da arma.

— Tem razão — replicou Brown com um suspiro fingido. — Creio que a palavra certa seria inimigo, porém é dramática demais. Adversário soa melhor.

— O que faz aqui, Brown?

— Não verdade sou eu quem deveria lhe fazer essa pergunta. Já sei que tem o dom de aparecer nas horas mais impróprias. — Sorriu de modo malicioso. — Como na noite em que galopou para Londres, sabendo que eu estaria lá. Precisei simular um assalto e quase consegui matá-lo na estrada. Não o matei, foi pena, porém consegui retardá-lo e armar um novo plano para despistá-lo. — Fitou o conde com crueldade. — Mas no momento voltou a inter ferir e temo que esteja prestes a arruinar minha fortuna, e não posso permitir que isso aconteça.

O clique da arma sendo destravada foi ouvido por Edward, mesmo com o barulho no restante da casa. Sabia que sua única chance era manter James conversando e distraí-lo para ter a oportunidade de lhe tirar a pistola. Brown era vaidoso e adorava falar de si mesmo e do quanto era inteligente.

— Como soube que estava aqui? — perguntou.

— Contaram-me no vilarejo sobre o incêndio que destruiu o orfanato e que foi um herói hoje. Devo agradecê-lo por ter salvado a vida de minha noiva.

— Sua noiva?

— Bem, Isabella ainda não sabe disso, mas será inevitável. Perdi muito tempo me esforçando para fazer seu irmão assumir minha culpa, e não deixarei que nada estrague meus planos.

— Não compreendo — murmurou Edward, incitando-o a prosseguir.

— Claro que não. Meu plano é uma obra de mestre, e você seguiu a pista errada em direção a Jasper, conforme planejei. As sim como outro a seguirá depois que estiver morto.

— Então quer dizer que Jasper não...

James riu com ironia.

— É claro que Swan não foi o gênio que roubou milhões de libras. Não sabe pensar em outra coisa a não ser em suas terras amadas e seus vizinhos. Enfiei o dinheiro em seu bolso muitas vezes e o deixei pensar que vencera no jogo. Em seguida pretendia pedir uma revanche em um lugar público e recuperar tudo, dando assim uma razão para minha súbita riqueza, e deixando-o na ruína. — Sorriu com malícia.

— Posso vencer Jasper nas cartas sem o menor esforço porque ele é um péssimo jogador.

— Por sorte interferi em seus planos.

— Não tente receber créditos que não merece. Admita que es tava tão perdido como os demais em sua busca por mim. Foi a tola da Isabella que estragou tudo! Doutrinou Jasper tão bem que o im becil teve um ataque de remorso e resolveu se redimir! Depositou muito dinheiro em nome da irmã no Banco da Inglaterra. — Sorriu de novo. — Agora terei de me casar com a magricela para conse guir a fortuna de volta.

Edward sentiu um ódio profundo ao ouvir Brown falar de modo tão desrespeitoso sobre Isabella, mas dominou-se. Quanto mais ins tigasse o bandido a falar, mais chances teria de vê-lo cometer um erro

— Mas isso não importa — continuou James. — É fácil para um marido se livrar da esposa, e pretendo ficar viúvo pouco depois de desposá-la. E você não estará por perto para impedir.

Assim dizendo, tornou a apontar a arma para o peito de Edward. Quando ia apertar o gatilho, Jasper, que fora avisado que o conde o esperava, irrompeu na sala. Percebendo em um segundo o que acontecia, caiu sobre o ex-amigo, dando tempo a Edward de se desviar da bala.

Isabella correu escada abaixo. Embora estivesse ansiosa para falar com Edward, levara algum tempo se preparando. Uma moça deveria se apresentar bem para receber uma proposta de casamen to, pensou. Por certo era isso que o conde quisera dizer quando expressara o desejo de conversar antes com Jasper.

Para sua surpresa não era seu amado que a aguardava ao pé da escada, mas James Brown.

— O que faz em Swan, James?

— Peço um minuto de sua atenção, Isabella.

— Precisa me desculpar, mas estou com pressa.

Isabella dirigiu-se para o vestíbulo solitário, pois todos se encon travam nas outras salas com as crianças. Não vendo Edward ou Jasper por ali, imaginou que estivessem na biblioteca.

— É importante — insistiu James. — Devo lhe falar sobre uma dívida de jogo que Jasper ainda não saldou.

Isabella voltou-se a meio caminho.

— Nunca soube que tinha dívidas.

— É uma questão de vida ou morte — murmurou Brown, apre sentando um manto e olhando para os lados de modo apreensivo. — Devemos evitar um escândalo. Vamos sair para conversar.

Isabella não confiava nos gestos dramáticos de James, mas se Jasper devia muito, precisava saber dos detalhes. O frio iria abre viar a conversa e dar-lhe a desculpa de entrar logo, imaginou. Aceitou o manto que James lhe oferecia, atirou-o sobre os om bros, e saiu sem que ninguém os visse.

Assim que a porta se fechou, uma manta mal-cheirosa da es trebaria foi enfiada sobre a cabeça de Isabella, e mãos grosseiras a ergueram do chão. Sentiu que era atirada sobre um assento duro e percebeu, pelos solavancos, que estava em uma carruagem veloz.

Afrouxou a manta, respirando com força para recuperar o ar, e viu que James se sentava à frente, as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito.

— O que significa isso? Exijo uma explicação!

— Vamos nos casar, minha cara.

— Não seja ridículo! Deve estar brincando! James descruzou as mãos, revelando a pistola.

— Não estou. — Fitou a arma e ergueu o rosto com um sorriso torpe nos lábios.

— E não me venha dizer que casar comigo é pior que a morte. Não pretendo matá-la... ainda.

— Jamais o desposarei!

Isabella olhou pela janela mas o breu da noite a impedia de ver onde estavam.

—Se persistir com essa atitude teimosa.—murmurou James, acariciando a arma — terá a oportunidade de escolher quem mor rerá primeiro. Seu irmão ou a querida Rosalie? Ou deverei começar pela sua adorada criadagem? Nunca simpatizei com o velho Denali. Deverá ser ele o primeiro?

Isabella evitou fitá-lo, recusando-se a se deixar intimidar pela arma. Sabia no entanto, que ninguém em Swan estaria a salvo caso não concordasse com a proposta de James.

— Por que está fazendo isso? — perguntou por fim. — Por que deseja se casar comigo?

James riu.

—Pode acreditar que não é por causa de seus limitados atributos físicos, mas sim por sua conta bancária. Dois milhões de libras a tornam muito atraente, minha querida.

Isabella abriu a boca, espantada. Sem dúvida ganhara bastante dinheiro com o _Manual para Amantes, _e o sucesso do livro fora além das expectativas, mas... Dois milhões de libras? James devia estar louco!

— Não sei onde adquiriu a idéia ridícula de que tenho dois...

— Sei exatamente quanto tem, porque há meses venho colo cando dinheiro nos bolsos de Jasper, quando adormece depois de beber. Digo que venceu no jogo, e o idiota acredita porque não se lembra de nada quando acorda. Sei também que depois da melo dramática conversa que teve com ele, Jasper tornou-se um bom menino e depositou quase tudo no banco em seu nome — rosnou com expressão sombria.

— Pretendia vencê-lo em uma revanche e recuperar a fortuna, mas não tem importância. Assim que nos casarmos, tudo será meu por lei.

— Mas... Por que passou essa enorme quantia para o bolso de meu irmão? Não compreendo...

— Porque os meios que utilizei para obtê-la não foram, diga mos... legais, minha cara.

Isabella percebeu que seria apenas um instrumento nas mãos de James, e acabaria descartada assim que não fosse mais neces sária. A carruagem parou em frente a uma taberna de aparência sórdida. Sem que lhe desse tempo de reagir, dois homens, por certo comparsas de James, a carregaram para dentro. Em seguida James ordenou que um deles saísse com uma incumbência, en quanto o outro a vigiava, fazendo-a se sentar perto da lareira.

Minutos depois um juiz de paz entrou, seguido pelo primeiro comparsa, e James fez Isabella se levantar e ficar a seu lado.

Edward afastou o sangue dos olhos e levantou-se aos tropeções, quase caindo sobre Jasper, que ajudou a se levantar também. Ambos saíram correndo para o vestíbulo.

— É Petter que voltou dos mortos! — gritou Edwina Cope, surgindo nesse instante.

A sra. Denali se aproximou com um pano úmido para sua testa que sangrava, mas Edward se desviou.

— Não é nada. Por favor, onde está Isabella ?

Logo uma busca foi realizada na casa, mas Isabella não foi en contrada.

—Alguém viu uma carruagem sair de Swan ?—inquiriu Edward, aflito.

— Tragam um cavalo! — gritou.

— Irei com você — murmurou Jasper, tentando se levantar. Na escaramuça que tivera com James, o vilão lhe dera uma coronhada, e fugira.

— Fique aqui — disse Edward. — Confie em mim. Trarei sua irmã sã e salva.

Afastou a mão da Sra. Denali que insistia em tratar sua testa.

— Não se preocupe. A bala passou de raspão.

O mordomo Denali trouxe-lhe um manto pesado e um chapéu, no momento em que Mike surgia na porta montando um cavalo e conduzindo outro pelas rédeas.

Edward montou depressa e ambos saíram a galope. No momento em que James conseguisse realizar o casamento, pensou, a vida de Isabella não valeria nada.

Edward viu a carruagem no pátio da taberna. Fez Mike parar o galope de imediato, e dar a volta no prédio. Em seguida ele próprio apeou do cavalo como se fosse um viajante cansado.

Notou o homem mal-encarado à porta, e conduziu o cavalo para a estrebaria sem ser visto. Ali viu a parelha da carruagem ainda arreada, o que indicava que James pretendia continuar viagem logo.

Mantendo a cabeça baixa, rumou para a porta de entrada e após passar pelo brutamontes, voltou-se de súbito e desfechou-lhe um soco que o fez deslizar para o chão sem ruído. Segurando-o pelos ombros, o fez sentar como se estivesse apenas descansando.

Durante a viagem, quando o sangramento na cabeça estancara, passara um pouco de neve para limpar o sangue. Ergueu a lapela do paletó para esconder a camisa manchada, e entrou no salão da taberna.

Eram duas horas da manhã, e havia poucos fregueses ali. Dois viajantes cansados, como ele próprio aparentava ser, e três bêbados de olhos injetados, que assistiam, imóveis, um juiz celebrar o ca samento de pessoas da alta sociedade.

De modo disfarçado, Edward encostou-se na parede, colocou um pé sobre o banco mais próximo, limpou a garganta e perguntou em voz bem audível:

— Já chegaram na parte sobre algum impedimento para esse matrimônio?

James e Isabella voltaram-se de choque, enquanto os fregueses, pressentindo perigo, trataram de recuar.

James chamou pelos seus seguranças em vão, pois Mike já cuidara do outro que estava nos fundos, como Edward previra.

— Esta mulher está sendo forçada a se casar com este homem — disse Edward para o magistrado, mantendo o olhar vigilante sobre James.

— Não é verdade — rosnou o pretenso noivo, passando um braço pelos ombros de Isabella.

— Diga ao juiz e a todos aqui que vai se casar comigo por livre e espontânea vontade, minha querida.

Isabella fitou o conde com olhos suplicantes, como se pedisse perdão, e se calou. Mas suas mãos crispadas falavam o contrário, e algo naquela postura de repente fez Edward se lembrar de alguém.

Era a postura um tanto desajeitada que um certo rapaz que co nhecia adotara ao aprender boxe. Um jovem chamado Andrew. E assim a última peça do quebra-cabeça foi colocada no lugar.

De súbito o conde desatou a rir. Seus ombros se sacudiam com tal violência que precisou se sentar no banco. Estava apaixonado pela mulher mais extraordinária do mundo, e precisava dar a mão à palmatória, porque o iludira como a viúva, a cortesã, e o rapaz. O modo como fechava os punhos nesse instante, traía as aulas de boxe que recebera dele mesmo.

— O que é tão engraçado? — perguntou um dos bêbados.

— Creio que todas as mulheres deveriam aprender boxe — explicou Edward com a voz trêmula pelas risadas.

— Cale-se, por favor — resmungou o magistrado, estufando o peito.

— Esta é uma ocasião solene, apesar do ambiente. Sou um representante da Coroa, e sem dúvida o senhor está embriagado. Trate de se retirar.

— Acho que não — replicou Edward já sério, e sacando uma arma do colete.

Com gesto rápido, James postou-se atrás de Isabella, tentando segurá-la pela cintura, porém sua presa foi mais ligeira. Virou-se, deu um passo atrás, assumiu a postura que aprendera no ringue e desfechou um soco no rosto de seu opressor com toda a força. Direita, esquerda, direita... Pulinhos... Apoiar o corpo no pé certo, ia recapitulando sem parar.

Muito surpreso para reagir ao ataque imprevisto, o vilão gemia a cada soco e, por fim, caiu no chão.

Podia ser um gênio maligno, refletiu Edward, mas era péssi mo boxeador, e subestimara Isabella, o que era bem pior. Algo que ele próprio nunca mais faria, prometeu a si mesmo, correndo na direção da amada e tomando-a nos braços.

Mike adentrou no salão com uma espingarda, assustando to dos e fazendo os cães latirem.

Os olhos brilhando de alegria, Bella fitou o conde com adoração.

— Salvou-me outra vez.

Edward olhou para o corpo prostrado de James que conti nuava gemendo, enquanto o magistrado e Mike o carregavam dali.

— Creio que se salvou sozinha — murmurou.

— Foi uma sorte ter me lembrado das lições de boxe.

— Por falar nisso, precisamos conversar.

Isabella enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, beijando-o sem reservas, na fren te de todos, e foi correspondida com amor e doçura.

— Se receber sempre esse tipo de agradecimento, quero ficar por perto para salvá-la em mais ocasiões — brincou Edward, beijando-a na ponta do nariz..

— Mas creio que dois salvamentos no mesmo dia é muita coisa, não acha?

Isabella sorriu.

— Quem sabe? Costumo me meter em confusões com uma certa freqüência.

Então voltaram a se beijar nos lábios, sob os aplausos de todos na taberna, que sem dúvida haviam apreciado um espetáculo inu sitado. Seria o tipo de história que passariam para os netos diante do fogo da lareira nas noites de inverno.

Edward fez a carruagem de James reconduzir Isabella para Swan, sentando-se ao seu lado. No aconchego de seus braços, Isabella respondeu com franqueza todas as perguntas sobre Andrew, a viúva, Marie, e o livro que causara tantos problemas para o conde.

— Agora que sabe de tudo, irá me odiar?

— Isabella Marie Andrew Elizabeth Mansen Swan, amo-a acima de tudo neste mundo e não posso nem pensar em passar o resto da vida sem você. Quer me dar a honra de se tornar minha esposa?

— Sim — respondeu Isabella com um suspiro de alívio, felicidade e surpresa.

Um beijo apaixonado selou seu compromisso.

— Tenho uma última pergunta a fazer sobre Marie. —disse Edward. — Se era virgem quando a possuí naquela noite, como tinha experiência suficiente para se fazer passar por uma mulher liberada? E saiba que não me enganou sobre seus cabelos, porque percebi que eram curtos, porém imaginei ser mais um traço extra vagante de sua personalidade.

— Fui tão boa assim?

— Muito boa — admitiu o amado com um sorriso maroto.

— A melhor.

— Obrigada. Apenas segui as cenas representadas nas paredes do quarto. Eram como um manual, e só segui as instruções.

— Não acredito. Creio que tem uma aptidão natural para... esse tipo de coisa — murmurou Edward, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

— Acho que não — replicou Isabella, disposta a ser sempre ho nesta daquele momento em diante.

— Algumas posições eram muito complicadas, outras não entendi, e outras ainda me parece ram impossíveis de executar.

Assim dizendo, inclinou-se e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido a cena que descrevia o ato amoroso de um casal dentro de uma carruagem.

Sem um instante de hesitação, Edward a fez se sentar em seu colo.

— Vai me mostrar agora como se faz? — questionou Isabella, estupefata.

— Quando aprenderá a conhecer seu futuro marido? Sou im previsível e nada é impossível para mim.

— Mas... Agora?

— Seus pedidos são uma ordem, minha dama.

Isabella adorava aquele sorriso malicioso e os olhos azuis de Edward, que adquiriam um tom escuro quando estava excitado.

— Qualquer pedido? — repetiu com olhar sensual. — Na verdade, como já disse, havia ali figuras que não compreendi, mas não me recordo bem de todas.

— Talvez deva voltar ao Jardim das Rosas e dar mais uma olhada.

— Seria maravilhoso. Rose e algumas das moças foram muito boas comigo. Poderei ir durante o dia, para tomar chá, usarei um disfarce.

Ante a última palavra, a expressão de Edward foi de espanto.

— É melhor irmos juntos — replicou em tom ameaçador. Isabella soltou uma risada, estremecendo sobre seu colo, e Edward a deteve, segurando-a pelos quadris.

— Se ficar balançando dessa maneira, vou enlouquecer e fazer Mike dar mais voltas antes de chegar em sua casa.

— É disso que gosto. Um homem com imaginação.

— Mal posso acreditar na minha sorte! Consegui uma mulher que será uma condessa perfeita, educada, elegante e gentil, mas que ao mesmo tempo é uma amiga com a qual falarei de boxe, e uma amante apaixonada. Para as longas noites de inverno — provocou.

— Só de inverno?

— Todas as noites do ano, meu amor.

— Então devo dizer que tenho ainda mais sorte, pois encontrei um homem que sabe apreciar todas as facetas de minha persona lidade.

Quando Edward a fez prometer que iriam se casar dentro de uma semana, Isabella lembrou-se do bebê que carregava no ventre e aquiesceu, emocionada. Havia tempo para lhe fazer mais uma surpresa, pensou.

Como prometido.

Se apenas uma pessoa comentar, eu atualizo.

Até o ultimo capitulo


	21. epilogo

Epílogo

Embora tivesse enjoado na viagem, os últimos dias tinham sido maravilhosos. Bella se encontrava repousando no ensolarado pátio da vila que haviam alugado para a lua-de-mel. Espreguiçou-se como uma gata manhosa ao sol quente da Itália. Deixando de lado o livro que estava por finalizar, observou o marido nadar no mar azul, os músculos brilhando ao sol.

Já conhecia muito bem seu físico perfeito, seu toque, seu calor. Sempre que pensava em sua vida um ano atrás, mal conseguia acreditar nas voltas que o destino dera.

Jasper revelara a enorme quantia que James fora lhe pas sando ao longo de meses, sob a desculpa de que sempre ganhava no jogo de cartas, e a fortuna seria empregada no novo orfanato e em hospitais. Um agente do governo havia sugerido que entregas sem tudo à Coroa, e Bella dera a idéia de construírem pequenos chalés para as viúvas dos soldados da guerra da Criméia viverem com seus filhos em segurança.

Escrevera todas as sugestões em uma agenda e ainda pretendia pedir a opinião de Edward sobre algumas. Quem sabe o marido se encarregaria dos planos, pois em breve a gravidez não a deixaria se movimentar demais.

Edward subiu correndo a escada que levava ao mar, o tórax bronzeado pelo sol, e Bella fingiu gritar quando ele ameaçou mo lhá-la com um abraço.

O conde olhou para uma carta aberta na mesinha ao lado.

— Vejo que recebeu correspondência de casa.

— Um escândalo após o outro — brincou Bella. — Depois da turbulência causada pelo casamento inesperado de rosalie e Emmet soube agora que Cope e o velho Denali aproveitaram o dinheiro que lhes dei para a aposentadoria, compraram um chalé, e estão vivendo juntos.

Edward sorriu com ironia.

— Não é bem assim. Estão casados há trinta anos. Bella abriu a boca, espantada.

— Quê? Como sabe disso?

— Descobri quando investigava seu irmão Jasper.

— Mas por que mantiveram o segredo para nossa família? Para mim?

— Foi há muito tempo. Os criados, por sua vez, podiam ser mandados embora se revelassem ser casados.

— Jamais faria isso com Cope e Denali

— Não era a patroa há trinta anos.

Bella estava muito surpresa. Quando voltassem à Inglaterra, daria uma reprimenda nos dois só para vê-los sem jeito. Seria muito divertido, pensou. Edward interrompeu o fio de seus pen samentos.

— Lamento ter seguido por tanto tempo a pista errada, imagi nando que Jasper fosse o criminoso. James conseguiu iludir o Serviço Secreto, pois voltou da guerra da Criméia como um pobretão que vivia à custa da generosidade dos amigos. Seu plano de conduzir o dinheiro para os bolsos de seu irmão deu certo. — Sentou-se ao lado da esposa e tomou-lhe a mão. — Mas o tempo todo algo me dizia que era ele o culpado. Um velho instinto, pois já éramos inimigos havia anos, e James provara ser um crápula. Mas não podia acusá-lo sem provas. — Sorriu com ironia.

— E cheguei a aceitar uma caçada na Escócia que me levou para pistas falsas, enquanto meu inimigo esteve sempre em Londres!

Bella tratou de desviar o assunto para coisas mais alegres, pois afinal o vilão fora descoberto e tudo estava bem.

—Parece que lady Mcartney fez as pazes com Rose e Emmet, por terem fugido para se casar, e irá presenteá-los com uma linda casa.

Edward inclinou-se e beijou a esposa com carinho.

— Também recebi minha correspondência hoje cedo. Jacob Black aceitou um posto como secretário de uma expedição científica real. Terá partido quando voltarmos à Inglaterra e ficará fora por dois anos.

— Sentirei falta de meu amigo.

— Pode ficar certa que escreverá.

Bella o fitou com olhar de dúvida e zombaria.

— Tenho a impressão que existe seu dedo nessa missão cien tífica. Fez com que enviassem Jacob? Está com ciúme? Jamais...

— Sei disso. Mas o rapaz estava louco por você e irá esquecer com o tempo. Entretanto achei melhor que a esquecesse longe de casa.

Bella fingiu horror.

— Não disse isso a ele, disse?

— Claro que não, e também nunca mencionei o fato de Black ter pousado como Lorde X para o seu livro. Posso compreendê-lo porque também já tive a idade dele.

— Sabe, querido? Andei tendo umas idéias para um novo livro. Edward gemeu.

— Entenda-se com seu editor, Blackthorne, mas me deixe fora do enredo, pelo amor de Deus! Ninguém sabe que minha esposa é escritora e quero que continue assim. Além disso, escolhi a Itália para nossa lua-de-mel porque o livro ainda não foi publicado aqui.

— Ainda não — frisou Bella com ar malicioso.

— Espero que isso aconteça depois da nossa lua-de-mel. — Edward olhou em volta.

—Na verdade, estou pensando em com prar esta vila para passarmos férias no futuro. O que acha?

— Maravilhoso, e vem ao encontro das minhas idéias. Pretendo escrever um manual intitulado _Como Transformar um Aventureiro em um Excelente Pai de Fam__í__lia. _Poderemos trazer nosso filho para cá no verão, e você o ensinará a nadar.

O conde a fitou com um misto de dúvida e alegria, fazendo Bella sorrir.

— Sim, querido. Espero uma criança desde a noite em que fizemos amor no Jardim das Rosas. Em breve começarei a ficar redonda como uma pipa.

Edward caiu de joelhos diante da esposa e tocou seu ventre com a mão forte e bronzeada.

— Fez de mim o homem mais feliz do mundo. Quero uma filha igual a você.

Bella riu.

— Conhece o ditado que diz para tomar cuidado com o que se deseja? Pode se tornar realidade. Prefiro que nossa filha tenha seus olhos azuis. Que Deus proteja os rapazes quando ficar adulta!

— E se tiver seu temperamento, que Deus nos proteja, pois dará muito trabalho!

Bella esfregou o ventre com carinho.

— Seria ótimo se fosse um menino com seu queixo forte e andar decidido, querido.

Edward inclinou-se e murmurou aconchegado aos seios da esposa.

— Quer seja o próximo conde de Edward ou uma linda me nina, amarei essa criança de todo o meu coração e prometo ser um bom pai.

— O próximo conde — repetiu Bella. — Uma grande respon sabilidade.

— Quem sabe herdará seu talento e será um escritor ponderado e introvertido.

Riram com vontade, e o marido fez questão de ajudá-la a se levantar sob os protestos de Bella, que não desejava ser tratada como uma flor de estufa nos próximos meses de gravidez.

— Sabe do que mais gosto na Itália? O conde a fitou, surpreso, diante da súbita mudança de assunto.

— Das sestas à tarde — murmurou Bella com olhar sensual.

— Não estou cansado — replicou o marido.

— Sei disso.

E brindou-o com um dos sorrisos de Marie.

Fim

Dedico esse ultimo cap. Para todas as leitoras que acompanharam a fic.


End file.
